


The Promise

by Juliandria



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love, Love Triangle, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 44,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliandria/pseuds/Juliandria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After successfully reclaiming Erebor, its future King embarks on his second quest--to return West for his true love, only to learn that things are not what they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They were lying on the grass gazing at the full moon and the bright stars dancing around it. It was a beautiful warm night that carried a light, pleasant breeze.

He loved the glow of her skin after they made love; he loved the way she cried out his name when she climaxed. Above all, he loved the woman lying beside him—Anabel.

Anabel belonged to the Lanwall family, one of the wealthiest families in Gondor. Unbeknownst to her parents, she often wandered out into the woods to satisfy her appetite for adventure.

The beautiful seductress came into his life when he caught her spying on him while setting up camp with members of his company—more specifically, while he was bathing in the river.

He remembered their conversation vividly:

_“Are you watching me?” He confronted the young woman hiding behind the largest tree in the area._

_“I didn’t see anything.” She responded, clearly embarrassed as she stepped out from behind the tree._

_He smirked at her, knowing that she was being untruthful._

_“You may watch if it pleases you, my lady.” He teased her, eliciting a furious blush from her cheeks._

_“I-I assure you—” She practically stuttered out of sheer mortification._

_“My name is Thorin.” He introduced himself, rescuing her from the awkward moment._

_“I’m Anabel.” She stated simply._

_“Anabel…a beautiful name for a beautiful woman.” He smiled warmly at her. She returned his smile._

_“Why are you camping out here?” She asked, feeling more at ease now._

He gave her a quick explanation about his quest and then, to satisfy her curiosity, proceeded to introduce her to the members of his company that were already there.

They took to her very quickly; she was beautiful and gregarious. Not long after that, she was visiting him every day and they became accustomed to her presence there, almost as if she were one of their comrades. This made Thorin very happy, to the point where he allowed himself to entertain thoughts of a future with her.

That was over a month ago, and soon he would have to head eastward on his quest to reclaim Erebor. Thorin was waiting for the last two members of his company to arrive, along with Gandalf, and then he would depart immediately.

“Thorin?” She said his name in her silky voice.

“Yes, darling?” He leaned closer to her, burying his nose into the side of her neck which was scented with a delicate, lavender fragrance that he found so intoxicating.

“Take me with you.” She said softly, rousing him from the comfortable, warm spot against her neck.

He lifted his head slowly. Her eyes looked at his pleadingly.

Thorin would give in easily if he was only considering his own need to be with her, but that was not the case.

“I cannot take you with me, Anabel. My quest is too dangerous. I cannot risk your life.” He tried to reason with her. This was the second time she brought up this topic.

Anabel lived a sheltered life with her wealthy family and could not begin to comprehend just how dangerous a place the world could be.

“…and I cannot bear to be without you. How can you abandon me like this?” She was very close to tears.

“Anabel, I am not abandoning you. I promise I will return for you once I have accomplished my mission. I will bring you to Erebor and make you my wife—my queen. There won’t be a thing I cannot give you once I am King of Erebor.” He assured her.

“If this quest is as dangerous as you say, isn’t there a possibility that you may die?” She asked worriedly.

“I will be careful and I won’t be alone. I intend to keep my promise. I will return for you.” He said with conviction.

“The very thought of being without you is killing me inside.” She sighed heavily, her words filled with sadness.

“It will be just as painful for me, my love. Promise me that you will wait for me.” He cupped her face, lifting it so their eyes would meet.

“I promise.” She whispered before drawing him into a long, sultry kiss.

******

Anabel began climbing her bedroom window which she purposely left open to sneak back into the house unnoticed.

She almost stumbled to the floor when she caught sight of her younger sister, Lissa, standing in the middle of the room.

“Where were you?” Lissa asked her, shocked at what she had just witnessed.

“I was with friends. What are you doing in my bedroom?!” Anabel exclaimed with indignation.

“I was returning the earrings I borrowed from you this morning.” Lissa explained, and then began assessing her sister with suspicion.

“You’ve returned them, now leave.” Anabel said sharply.

Lissa hesitated for a moment before she left. “You know Father and Mother will be very displeased if they learn of this.”

“Oh, and I supposed you’ll be the one to tell them.” Anabel said sarcastically.

“No…I only mean for you to be more careful.” Lissa said softly.

“Thank you for the advice. Now go!” Anabel hissed at her.

Lissa hurried off before her sister unleashed her temper on her. Her bedroom was right next door to Anabel’s. She quickly slipped under the covers with a book, inching as close as possible to the light of the single candle by her bedside.

The sisters’ relationship was a tempestuous one. No matter how much Lissa tried to please both her sister and her mother, they always found a reason to lash out at her. In contrast, her father was very kind to her but he was rarely around due to his business travels which often took him far away from home for weeks at a time.

Lissa often found solace with the servants, particularly Bertie, the cook. She loved the kitchen and all the mouthwatering dishes that Bertie produced in that wonderful place. Lissa had a particular fondness for sweets and she secretly had Bertie teach her how to make her favorite tarts and pies. Eventually, her cooking lessons expanded to include other delicious dishes.

Lissa was nineteen years old and Anabel was twenty-two. Anabel was always regarded as the sensuous beauty, the stunning one, whereas Lissa was considered the introverted beauty. In a crowded room, Anabel was the one who was always noticed. Her looks and alluring personality captivated everyone. Lissa had a tendency to be quiet and shy. It was easy to miss her or forget her unless one took the time to get to know her; but very few people bothered with Lissa when it was so much easier to engage Anabel in conversation.

******

The following evening, Lissa was curled up in bed reading her book. It was a typical hot, summer night in June which prompted her to leave the windows in her bedroom wide open. Unfortunately, the open windows provided no relief from the heat. The air was heavy with humidity and not a single breeze stirred the night.

She stayed on top of the covers, pushing her sleeping gown up to the middle of her thighs to cool off. As Lissa began nodding off to sleep, she was awakened by a voice that was calling her.

When her mind emerged from the fogginess of sleep, she realized it wasn’t her name the voice was calling. There was also a hand attached to that voice as she felt it on her arm, shaking her into full alertness.

Lissa gasped when she saw the person sitting beside her on the bed.

“What are you doing in my bedroom?” She cried out, frightened by the intensity of the eyes that met hers.

“You’re not Anabel. I thought this was her room.” He responded with obvious disappointment.

“Who are you and why are you looking for my sister?” She asked, losing some of her fright.

“You ask too many questions. Where is Anabel?” His impatience made him sound insolent.

“I’m not obligated to tell you a thing about Anabel!” She said with indignation.

“Please tell me where I can find Anabel. I must speak with her.” His tone was now bordering on desperation.

“If you don’t leave this instant, I’m going to scream!” She threatened.

“…and here Anabel said you were the quiet one.” He scoffed.

Before she awoke the entire household, he quickly withdrew from her bed and made his way to the window.

“Tell Anabel I must speak with her at once. My name is Thorin.” He said to Lissa before he disappeared into the night.

Lissa discovered she was trembling after he left. She immediately rose from her bed and slipped into her robe before marching into her sister’s bedroom.

Anabel’s bedroom was empty. Lissa wondered about her sister’s questionable whereabouts. Her recent disappearances have been a complete mystery until this stranger named Thorin stumbled into her room.

“In my bedroom again?!” Anabel said behind her with displeasure written all over her face.

“I was looking for you.” Lissa responded, annoyed by her sister’s cutting remark.

“I was in Mother’s bedroom looking at sketches of gowns…if it’s any of your concern.” Anabel brushed past her.

“Someone was looking for you.” Lissa said after she discretely closed the bedroom door behind them.

“Who?” Anabel asked unconcerned as she began brushing her hair before her vanity mirror.

“His name is Thorin.” Lissa responded, her eyes watching Anabel carefully.

Anabel froze mid brush stroke, then slowly turned to face Lissa.

“I don’t know anyone by that name.” She said rather tensely.

“Really? He seemed to know an awful lot about you—and me. He was extremely comfortable climbing through the window of what he thought was your bedroom. Tell me, why would he do something like that?” Lissa refused to believe her sister’s denial.

“What are you implying?” Anabel asked angrily.

“His behavior would lead anyone to believe that you have an intimate relationship with him.” Lissa said boldly, knowing there was a possibility her sister would unleash her temper on her.

“All right.” Anabel sighed with resignation. “I met him once while I was wondering near the woods. He began talking to me, flirting with me…really. I thought it was harmless fun, but it’s obvious that he has become obsessed with me. I don’t believe he is well.”

“Do you really expect me to believe that?” Lissa asked Anabel with disbelief.

“Yes, I do. What you’re implying is completely vulgar and I cannot believe you would think I’m capable of doing such a thing.” Anabel said in her most offended tone.

“I know you, Anabel. You like to flirt a lot and that often leads to misunderstandings.” Lissa reminded Anabel of her flirtatious nature.

Anabel was somewhat relieved by Lissa’s observation. “I may have flirted a little with him but I meant nothing by it. You know I love Victor.”

“I should hope so. You’re marrying him in three months.” Lissa responded.


	2. Chapter 2

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Gandalf asked Thorin when he returned to camp.

“No.” Thorin muttered with mild annoyance.

Gandalf arched his eyebrows at him, almost expecting to hear more.

Thorin looked away from him. He had no desire to discuss Anabel with Gandalf, or anyone else for that matter.

“Then we’re all set to go. There’s no sense in delaying this quest any further.” Gandalf announced to the group.

Having procured necessary funding and supplies from his local Gondorian friends, Gandalf was very instrumental to this expedition.

The group had already packed their things and began to mount their horses and ponies. Thorin scribbled a note for Anabel and left it at the foot of the tree where he first met her. He hoped she would find it. Thorin did not know how long he was going to be away, but he had not expected to leave for this quest without saying goodbye to Anabel. It left him feeling unsettled, almost like a bad omen.

He reluctantly mounted his horse after scanning the area briefly, and then they were gone.

******

Anabel waited until Lissa had fallen asleep before she climbed out of the window, going as far as checking on her twice.

When she reached the area in the woods where Thorin and his company had set up camp, it was completely abandoned. Anabel’s heart sank when her suspicions were confirmed. Thorin had to leave suddenly and he had stopped by the house to say goodbye to her. She missed this opportunity and now she didn’t know when she would see him again—or if she will ever see him again.

It then occurred to her to check ‘their tree.’ She hurried over to the spot and didn’t see anything at first until she began searching the ground and found the note at the base of the tree.

_My Dearest Anabel,_

_It is with a heavy heart that I have departed for my quest._

_It pains me greatly that I could not bid you farewell._

_Please do not lose hope for I intend to keep my promise._

_Love always,_

_Thorin_

Anabel clutched the note to her chest as she sunk to her knees on the ground and sobbed bitterly.

******

The next morning, Anabel would not leave her bedroom. She spent most of the night crying and now was spending her morning in bed, staring blankly into space.

She recognized her mother’s soft rap on the door. Mildred did not wait for a response before entering her daughter’s bedroom.

“What is the matter, darling?” She asked as she took a seat beside her daughter.

Anabel did not respond. Mildred smoothed Anabel’s hair back to reveal more of her face.

“Have you been crying, dear?” Mildred noticed the redness around her eyes.

“This headache is unbearable.” She barely responded.

“I should call for a healer if you’re in this much pain.” Mildred was a bit alarmed.

“No, Mother. I just need to rest. It was a lot worse an hour ago.” Anabel tried to reassure her mother.

“All right, but if you feel worse, I will have to call one. It may be something serious.” Mildred cautioned her.

“I’ll be fine, Mother.” Anabel said dismissively.

“Do you suppose it’s your nerves and the upcoming wedding? We were discussing wedding gowns last night. Perhaps that brought it on.” Her mother suggested.

Anabel wished her mother would leave instead of dwelling on her health. “I think you may have a point, Mother. I was fine until after I saw the sketches.”

“Do not worry, my darling. Everything will turn out just fine.” Mildred kissed her daughter on the forehead before leaving the bedroom.

As she closed the door behind her, she ran into Lissa who was lingering outside by the door.

“What do you want?” Mildred asked her sharply.

“Is Anabel going to be all right?” Lissa asked worriedly.

“She’ll be fine. Now stop bothering your sister and find something useful to do.” Mildred practically bit her head off as she hurried away.

Lissa stared after her mother, wondering if she will ever do anything to make her proud. Over the years, she had become accustomed to her mother’s harsh tone but there were days when she would kill for a small hug from her mother.

It was obvious to Lissa that all of her mother’s affections were reserved for Anabel, her perfect daughter. She accepted this but there were moments when she yearned for her mother’s affection. The harder Lissa tried to please her, the more she would push her away.

She began making her way to the kitchen where there was no shortage of hugs.

Bertie was standing in front of the stove, stirring a fragrant stew in a large pot. She carefully withdrew a spoonful of the stew and blew softly on it before tasting it. She grabbed a small bowl filled with mixed herbs and sprinkled these into the pot as she continued to stir.

“Smells delicious!” Lissa declared.

“Hello, love! Did you sleep well last night?” Bertie abandoned the pot momentarily.

“I managed to sleep well in spite of the heat.” Lissa said walking into Bertie’s big embrace.

She made no mention of the stranger who climbed through her bedroom window and awoke her.

“Are you all right, dear?” Bertie asked returning to the pot of stew.

“Yes. I think Anabel is unwell.” She shifted the attention away from herself.

“Oh dear…I hope this isn’t anything that will spread to the rest of the household.” Bertie griped.

“I doubt it. It’s a headache of some sort.” Lissa replied looking around the kitchen for something to do.

As a rule, Bertie never requested Lissa’s help but would allow her to pitch in if no one was looking.

“The stew needs more carrots.” Lissa declared happily as she grabbed a bunch of carrots.

“It’s doesn’t but if it makes you happy, you can add one.” Bertie chuckled as she stirred.

“Great! I’ll start chopping!” She announced with the eagerness of a small child.

******

Two weeks into his quest, Thorin reluctantly made a stop in Rivendell at Gandalf’s insistence. As luck would have it, he met a dwarf there who was on his way to Gondor. Thorin paid him handsomely to deliver a letter to Anabel.

“You miss her, Uncle.” Kili said to Thorin while they were eating dinner that evening.

“I do.” He admitted in spite of his private nature.

“She’s very nice. I like her a lot. Don’t worry..you will see her soon enough.” Kili said reassuringly.

“Thanks, Kili. We should remain focused on the task at hand.” Thorin’s words signaled the end of their conversation.

******

The dwarf never delivered Thorin’s letter to Anabel. He made an unexpected detour that resulted in his capture as well as the confiscation of Thorin’s letter.

Meanwhile, Anabel waited day-after-day for word from Thorin. On occasion, she even went as far as checking his former campsite only to be further discouraged by the deserted area.

Eventually, Anabel stopped searching the campsite and stopped looking out her bedroom window.

With her wedding day only one week away, she needed to stay grounded on her own reality. She was going to marry Lord Victor who belonged to a prominent family in Gondor. He was also a good friend of the King and was frequently seen hunting with him.

The opportunities for finding an ideal mate were very scarce and she had no intention of becoming an old maid. What she shared with Thorin was fun and special in its own way, but truth be told, he was searching for something he may never find, or worse, lose his life trying.

Anabel threw herself into her wedding plans with renewed vigor. It soon occurred to her that she would need Lissa’s help on a very delicate matter. She had to think carefully about the conversation she was going to have with her sister.

Later that night, after the entire household was asleep, Anabel tiptoed into Lissa’s bedroom. She found her sister asleep in her usual position—on her side with a book resting against her chest.

“Lissa!” Anabel called to her as she sat on the edge of the bed.

“What is it?” Lissa muttered groggily.

“I need your help.” Anabel said with an edge in her voice.

Lissa’s eyes were wide open as she stared at her sister mutely. Anabel never needed anything from her or ever sought her for any advice. She had a strange sense of foreboding as her eyes focused on her older sister.

“What do you want?” Lissa asked quietly, sensing that she wouldn’t like what she was about to hear.

“As you already know, I’m getting married next week…” Anabel's voice trailed off as she searched for the right words to tell her sister.

“What is it?” Lissa sat up as she urged her on.

“Victor needs to believe that I’m still a virgin.” Anabel said with despair.

“You slept with that Thorin person!” Lissa said in a loud, accusatory whisper.

Anabel saw no point in denying it. She needed her sister’s trust if she hoped to get her help.

“Yes, I did. I couldn’t tell anyone about it. There’s too much at stake here. Victor would never marry me.” Anabel admitted to her sister.

“What can I possibly do to help?” Lissa couldn’t imagine what her sister needed from her.

“You’re always in the kitchen with Bertie. Perhaps you can sneak out some chicken blood for me.” Anabel looked at her sister with pleading eyes.

“That’s disgusting!” Lissa grimaced at the thought.

“I know it is, but I’m desperate. I don’t know what else to do and I cannot trust anyone else.” Anabel was on the verge of tears as she placed an empty perfume bottle on Lissa’s hand.

Lissa lifted the empty bottle and gazed at it for a moment, her mind working furiously.

“I’m trusting you, Lissa. I know things have not been so great between us but this is a chance for us to become close again—just like when we were children. Please do this for me.” Anabel offered her sister the one thing she craved the most, her friendship and trust.

Lissa wrapped her hand around the bottle as she pondered over the task at hand.

“I’ll do it. I’ll do it tomorrow.” Lissa agreed.

“Thank you!” Anabel hugged her tightly. “Do it the day before the wedding or it will dry up.”

“Of course.” Lissa replied as she returned her sister’s hug.

******

It was a beautiful, warm September afternoon as the servants scurried around the house in preparation for today’s wedding. The wedding itself was to be held in the courtyard which was massive in size. The guests were expected to arrive within one hour.

Anabel gazed at her image in the mirror, extremely pleased with the wedding gown her mother helped her pick out.

“I love that gown.” Lissa exclaimed. “You’re the perfect bride!” She said proudly.

“Thank you, Lissa.” Anabel beamed at her own reflection.

“Did you keep the bottle in a safe place?” Lissa asked her.

“Yes. It’s packed safely in the small, blue bag.” Anabel said softly as she cast a worried glance at the bedroom door. Their mother would be barging in any minute now.

“Lissa, can you please bring me the flowers? I like to see what they look like next to the dress.” Anabel continued to primp before the mirror.

“Sure.” Lissa headed towards the table below the window, where the flowers were resting.

Something outside the window caught her eye. Lissa pulled back the drapes to get a better look. There was a chestnut colored horse outside the gate and someone was standing beside it.

“Who is that?” Lissa dare not guess.

Something about the way that Lissa posed that question made Anabel join her by the window.

When Anabel caught sight of the person standing outside, her eyes widen with horror before she fainted and fell to the floor.

She was immediately awakened by Lissa who was patting her lightly on the face.

“Wake up!” She cried out.

“Oh dear,” Anabel gasped as she slowly recovered.

“Is that who I think it is?” Lissa asked suspiciously.

“Yes.” Anabel’s heart was practically pounding its way out of her chest.

“It’s Thorin?” Lissa whispered.

Anabel nodded, her eyes becoming wild with despair.

“I can’t see him. You must get rid of him. I didn’t actually believe him when he said he would return for me. Please help me, Lissa.” Anabel grabbed her sister’s arms. Both were still sitting on the floor.

“Anabel, you have to get up or your gown will get dirty.” Lissa helped Anabel to her feet.

“Did you hear me, Lissa?” Anabel was now crying with desperation.

“Please calm down, Anabel. I don’t know what I can possibly do to get rid of him.” Lissa felt anxious for her sister.

“You’re gentle with words and I know you can get through to him. Please, Lissa. We can’t let him ruin this day for me. Imagine what Victor will think of me...imagine how disappointed Mother and Father will be with me.” Anabel was sobbing by now.

Lissa had to admit that her sister was a pitiful sight and it truly broke her heart.

“I will handle him.” She said with determination. “Now stop crying or you will ruin your dress.” She handed Anabel a handkerchief.

“Thank you, Lissa. I’ll never forget this.” Anabel said while she dabbed at her eyes with the handkerchief.

Anabel peeked out the window as Lissa made her way outside without being detected.

Lisa quickened her pace as she neared the gate. She immediately recognized Thorin’s face from the night he entered her bedroom. Something was very different about Thorin, she noticed. There was a regal air about him, a great contrast from the rogue that awoke her that night.

“May I help you?” She asked him calmly.

“How do you do, Lissa? I wish to see Anabel.” He replied with equal calmness.

“I’m sorry but that will not be possible.” Lissa approached him slowly.

“What exactly do you mean?” His calm demeanor was beginning to fade away.

Lissa did not know any other way to say it so she opted for the plain truth.

“Anabel is getting married this afternoon.” Lissa felt her legs trembling under her gown.

“That’s not possible. Anabel promised me she would wait for me.” His eyes searched her face carefully for signs of untruth.

“I am sorry but it is the truth. She feels terrible about all this. Please…you must go. There’s nothing here for you.” Lissa pleaded with him.

“I want Anabel to tell me this to my face.” Thorin’s eyes darkened with anger.

“She will not see you. Please let her be.” Lissa was becoming fearful of the fiery look in his eyes.

Thorin could not believe what he was hearing. How could the woman he had loved all this time cast him aside for another? How could she break her promise? The sharp pain of betrayal penetrated his heart, fueling his mounting anger.

Thorin fixed Lissa with an icy stare. “I am not leaving empty-handed.”


	3. Chapter 3

Lissa stiffened with fear when the meaning of his words sunk in. There was nothing she could say to him that will make him leave peacefully. Anabel made him a promise and he was not going to be denied. She saw the tenacity in his eyes as well as the pain her sister caused him.

In that very instant, Lissa caught sight of her parents approaching, both sharing the same look of concern. She felt Anabel’s world crumbling around her as she turned to Thorin to implore him one last time. She couldn’t let her sister down, especially now that their relationship had improved.

“My parents are coming. They are going to be devastated. Please reconsider your actions. There is no need for innocent people to suffer.” She tried to reason with him.

“There’s no such thing as innocent people. Besides, it will do them some good to learn the truth about their viper of a daughter.” He replied bitterly, his eyes on her parents.

In her last few seconds of desperation, Lissa reached for the last idea remaining in her reserve—one that she would soon regret.

“You said you wouldn’t leave empty-handed. What if I offer to go with you?” Lissa held her breath.

His eyes shifted from the parents to Lissa, staring at her with disbelief.

“You would do this for your sister?” He asked her suspiciously.

“Yes, I would.” Lissa replied with the slightest hesitation.

“Then you are no different than Anabel because you condone her heinous behavior.” He said in a contemptuous tone.

“I don’t condone her behavior. I’m simply trying to protect my family from pain.” She said quietly.

“Even worse…you martyr yourself for the unworthy.” He scoffed at her.

“Insult me all you want but my parents are near and I must have your answer.” Lissa’s eyes were filled with desperation.

Thorin stared at her blankly, refusing to give her a response.

Lissa hung her head with defeat, bracing herself for the gathering storm.

“Who is this person?” Gordon asked his daughter as he purposely ignored Thorin.

Mildred stood quietly beside her husband as she carefully assessed the stranger standing before Lissa.

Lissa stared mutely at her father, abandoned completely by speech.

“She’s leaving with me at once.” Thorin interrupted the silence, casting a defiant glare at her father.

Lissa turned to Thorin, not believing what he just said.

“What is the meaning of this? Is this true, Lissa?” Her father asked her.

“Y-Yes, Father.” Lissa stammered nervously.

“How dare you exploit my daughter this way?” Gordon took a threatening step towards Thorin.

“I’m glad I finally have your attention.” Thorin said mockingly now that Gordon was no longer ignoring him.

“It was my idea, Father. I promised him months ago that I would go with him…I’ve already made up my mind.” Lissa sought to divert the attention from Thorin to herself.

“Lissa and I have plans to get married.” Thorin said steadily.

“How could you do this to me, Lissa? How could you run away with this—this ruffian?” Gordon was beside himself with anger.

Mildred merely watched the scene unfolding before her eyes, almost with amusement.

“I’m sorry, Father.” Lissa’s voice broke as she held back her tears.

“If you leave with him, you are no longer welcome in this home. I will disinherit you so he will not get his paws on my money. Let’s see if he’s so willing to marry you now.” Gordon cast a deadly glare at Thorin.

Thorin turned his back to Gordon dismissively as he reached for his horse.

“Let’s go, Lissa!” Thorin called her over.

Lissa cast one last look at her father. “Father…”

“Goodbye, Lissa.” Gordon said as he turned on his heel and headed back into the house.

All the while, Anabel watched the entire thing from her bedroom window. She couldn’t quite hear what was being said, but their body language spoke volumes. It wasn’t until she saw Lissa mounting Thorin’s horse that she realized what was about to unfold. All rational thought left her at that moment as she ran out of her bedroom and out the front door of the house.

She ran into her father who was heading back into the house.

“Father, please don’t let him take her!” Anabel begged her father as she grabbed his arm.

“Your sister has made her choice. Let it be!” He shook his arm off her grasp as he stormed furiously into the house.

Anabel desperately ran towards the gate and that’s when Thorin caught sight of her. He immediately froze on the spot, his eyes taking in her wedding gown as further proof of her betrayal.

Mildred caught Anabel’s arm. “Darling, there’s nothing here that concerns you. Please go back inside before you ruin your dress.”

“No, Mother! You can’t let him take her!” Anabel cried out as she stared at Thorin.

“Lissa is an adult now and she’s no longer our problem.” Mildred responded as she stared disdainfully at Lissa.

“How can you do this to my sister?” Anabel cried out to him.

Thorin smiled at her cruelly, knowing that her concern was not for her sister.

“Congratulations on your wedding day. I hope you and your loved one will be very happy together.” He said in a mocking tone.

Anabel was jarred by the hatred in his eyes. This was not a look she had ever seen in the eyes that gazed at her so lovingly in the past.

“Let’s go inside, darling. This is all very upsetting for you.” Mildred tugged at her daughter’s arm.

“Mother, please give me a moment alone with Lissa.” Anabel pleaded.

Mildred looked displeased with the request. “I don’t know what you’re hoping to accomplish here but you better make it quick or I will send your father after you.”

Without another word, Mildred marched back into the house.

Thorin walked slowly towards Anabel; his eyes were gleaming with silent rage.

“I still love you.” She said to him, her eyes tearing up.

“If you say those words to me again, I will snap your neck in two.” He said to her through clenched teeth.

“My father forced me to marry him. I don’t love him.” She explained.

“If that is true, why don’t you leave with me now?” He challenged her.

“I cannot. I have a family obligation to fulfill.” She responded, not quite meeting his eyes.

“You’re nothing but a lying whore. You want the best of both worlds—marry your nobleman while you keep a lover on the side.” Thorin told her exactly what he thought of her.

“You don’t mean that. I know you still love me.” Anabel responded to his insults.

Her words only infuriated Thorin further. Without any warning, he reached out to her, wrapping his hand tightly around her neck.

Anabel gasped as she feared he was about to kill her. She tried to pry his hand from her neck in vain.

“Say it again and I will kill you this instant.” He said in a menacing tone.

“Thorin, please release her!” Lissa cried out.

Thorin pushed Anabel away as he released her. She rubbed her neck with her hands.

“Lissa, please don’t go with him.” Anabel called out to her sister.

Lissa stared at Anabel guiltily. This was her idea after all.

“She can stay here if you like, but then I will be forced to tell your parents and your future husband everything that happened between us. The choice is yours, Anabel.” He said spitefully.

Anabel remained silent, knowing that he had the upper hand.

“That’s what I thought.” He smiled triumphantly as he turned to mount the horse.

“Goodbye, my dearest Anabel.” He said sarcastically before he rode off with her sister.

Anabel could only watch helplessly as they disappeared in the distance.

She returned to the house with tears streaming down her face.

“There you are!” Mildred exclaimed as she saw Anabel enter the house.

“Oh, Mother. This is all so terrible!” Anabel sobbed.

“Darling, there’s no sense in crying for your sister who so selfishly chose to desert this family. You must focus on the life that you’re about to build with your husband.” Mildred comforted her daughter.

Only Anabel knew that she did not cry for her sister. She cried for the love that she just lost.


	4. Chapter 4

As the night drew to a close, the last of the wedding guests departed from the house. Anabel and Victor headed for the carriage awaiting them outside.

The strain of the day had left her feeling as if she just attended her own funeral.

“Tomorrow will be more restful for you, my dear.” Victor said as he kissed his bride on the cheek.

Anabel nodded absentmindedly at her husband as he helped her climb inside the carriage.

******

Gordon sat in the leather arm chair of his study room, his brow furrowed in deep thoughts. He heard the door opening and knew it was his wife—Mildred never knocked. She was the last person he wanted to see right now.

Mildred remained silent as she stood by the door, waiting to get his attention.

“What do you want?” He asked rubbing his temple, his back to her.

“I knew sooner or later your selfish decision would come back to haunt you. The garbage has its place and that’s where you should have left it.” Mildred gloated contemptuously.

Gordon slowly turned to her. “Leave my sight this very minute!” He said with a deadly glare.

Mildred was momentarily startled but she knew it was a wise decision to leave her husband’s presence without another word.

She returned to her bedroom and sat before her vanity mirror, starring at the reflection on the mirror. The years of suffering in silence had taken their toll on her. She silently despised the man she called her husband, the source of her greatest pain and humiliation.

They stopped sharing a bedroom almost two decades ago when he arrived home after being away for weeks on one of his business travels.

Gordon did not only bring home his traveling luggage; he also brought home the newborn child of his mistress, claiming that she had died while giving birth to her.

He forced Mildred to accept the child as her own or suffer the consequences of a divorce where she would be left with absolutely nothing, including her only child, Anabel.

Mildred charged Bertie with the care of the child since she could not bear to be near her. Every day that she saw Lissa’s face, it was a painful reminder of the other woman; the one he truly loved. He had cruelly admitted this much to her.

Now that Lissa was gone, it was as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Strangely enough, she also felt very empty—hollow.

With Anabel married and out of the house, she now felt very alone.

******

Lissa was tired and sore from riding for hours. She was also mentally exhausted. During the earlier portion of their journey, he had insisted that she answer his many questions about Anabel and her relationship with Victor.

“When did he begin calling on her?” he asked her.

“About eight months ago.” Lissa replied without thinking.

“Eight months ago?! Are you certain?” He exclaimed as he stopped the horse.

Lissa realized her mistake almost immediately. She should have lied about this but in the end she thought there was no point in being untruthful.

“Yes…eight months.” She tried to remain calm.

“Your sister was deceiving me the entire time.” He said incredulously. “Did you know she was doing this?”

Somehow, the question made Lissa believe that he was trying to find blame with her as this would give him someone or something tangible to attack.

“I didn’t know. I only met you on the day that you climbed through my bedroom window.” She responded honestly.

“I should have snapped her neck when I had the chance! She was taking me for a fool the entire time!” He ranted angrily.

“I’m sorry,” Lissa replied, not knowing what else to say to him.

“I don’t want your damn pity! I’m certain she also lied to me about your father forcing her to marry him. Didn’t she?!” His rage was peaking to another level.

“No. He did not.” Lissa simply couldn’t lie to him. She feared he would know. Anabel was miles away but she was the one who was dealing with him face-to-face. Lissa expected him to go into another tirade about her sister’s betrayal. Instead, he rewarded her with silence. Lisa thought this was worse; his silence only meant that he would blow up at her later after he had time to simmer his raging thoughts.

As they moved on, he barely said a word to her the next few hours. She could sense his tension almost as clearly as if he had spoken of it himself. Lisa now understood that he was very angry with Anabel for breaking his heart. She believed that his love for her had been real. Why else would he react this way?

They came to a stop at a small clearing to camp for the night. Lissa had never slept outdoors and she knew this was going to be an unnerving experience for her. She worried about bugs and animals that could hurt her during the night. She also noticed that the temperature had dropped considerably now that they were nearing autumn. The only thing Lissa had with her was the gown she was wearing and she was thankful it had long sleeves.

He helped her dismount the horse without a word and then began to unwrap some items that had been neatly packed on the horse’s back.

Among these items, she noticed food and a bed roll. Lissa was sure the bed roll had been meant for him and Anabel to share. She wondered what he had in mind for their sleeping arrangements. She dared not ask until the moment was upon them.

Lissa refused to eat, her anguish having stifled any appetite she may have had. Why did she agree to do this? She asked herself this question over and over again.

The sleeping arrangements were finally revealed when he told her to take the bed roll while he sat with his back against a tree. She imagined this would be most uncomfortable for him.

“What did you think? That I was going to share a bed roll with you? You reek of your sister’s perfume.” He said with disgust while he sat against the tree.

Lissa remembered borrowing Anabel’s lavender perfume. She loved the scent very much.

“It cannot be helped. I borrowed her perfume earlier today.” Lissa responded as she tried to make herself comfortable in the bed roll.

“I forbid you to wear it again.” He said irrationally.

“I’ll be sure to select a different one from the bags I packed and carried along with me.” She replied sarcastically.

“I would watch your tone if I were you.” His words carried a thinly-veiled threat.

“Are you threatening me?” Lissa had had enough of his nonsense for one day.

“Keep trying my patience and I will dunk you in the river to get that scent off your skin.” He warned her.

If it wasn’t already so dark outside, Lissa would have stormed away from him. Fear of the unknown kept her rooted inside the bed roll. There was no telling what type of creatures were hiding away in the night.

“What do you intend to do with me?” She was finally emboldened to ask him the question that kept nagging her during the entire ride.

“Go to sleep.” He replied dismissively.

Lissa did not say another word to him as she turned on her side and cried silently.

The next morning, Lissa awoke with a high fever.


	5. Chapter 5

Anabel sat in the sitting room that adjoined the bedroom of her new home. As she ran the hairbrush down her hair, her mind tried to block out the memories of her marriage bed.

She was in a very foul mood and her heart was not in this marriage or in fulfilling any of its obligations. In fact, Anabel was plotting a way out.

She didn’t even bother placing the chicken blood on the bed sheet. Anabel had hoped that Victor would make the discovery but he never said a word and apparently, neither did the servant girl who changed the bed sheets.

Seeing Thorin outside her parents’ home made her yearn for what they once had together, almost to the point of obsession. She wanted him back at any price. Anabel was furious with her sister for leaving with him.

“Anabel, are you feeling all right?” She was so deep in thought that she didn’t hear Victor approaching behind her.

“I’m fine.” She said with disinterest.

“Would you like to go riding? It’s a beautiful day today. I think the fresh air will do you some good.” He suggested warmly as he rubbed her back gently.

The mere physical contact repulsed her. It wasn't that Victor was repulsive--quite the opposite, he was a very handsome man but there was only one person whose touch she desired. 

“Why don’t you go riding alone?” She responded.

“Darling, I meant for the two of us to ride together.” He said softly.

“Well I’m not in the mood.” She snapped at him.

Victor grew silent as he watched his wife closely.

“Is something the matter, Anabel?” He asked, sensing that something was bothering her.

“Perhaps you can figure that out yourself.” She replied in a cutting tone.

“Darling, have I said or done something to upset you?” Victor asked with growing concern.

Anabel turned and looked him squarely in the face.

“Did you take a closer look at our marriage bed sheet?”

******

Lissa could not tell if she was dreaming or awake when she heard Thorin’s voice calling her. Her body was aching and trembling from the fever. She was in a state of delirium and felt as if she were floating on air. Eventually, she drifted off into a deep, feverish sleep.

When Lissa awoke, she had no concept of time or place. She felt the mattress under her body and assumed that she was home again with her parents. It had all been a bad dream.

As she opened her eyes, her heart sank when she caught sight of Thorin sleeping in a chair beside the bed. She sat up and began looking around the room. It was obvious to her that they were staying in someone's home.

“I see you’re up.” Thorin commented from his seat, suppressing a yawn. “You gave me quite the scare?” 

“Good. You deserve to be scared.” She smirked.

“Someone’s feeling much better.” He responded as he leaned forward and placed a hand on her forehead. “Fever is gone.”

“Where are we?” Lissa asked curiously, not remembering how she arrived here.

“A cottage not far from where we camped last night. The family was kind enough to allow us to spend the night. We should start heading out soon before we overstay our welcome.” He cautioned.

“How long have we stayed here?” Lissa asked.

“One whole day.” Thorin responded tiredly. He had barely slept as he spent most of the night trying to keep her temperature down with wet cloths, but he kept this information to himself.

After taking much needed baths, they thanked the family and departed once again for Erebor. Thorin draped his coat over Lissa to protect her from the morning’s light chill.

They continued on at an easy pace and stopped to eat and rest during the early part of the afternoon.

“We should keep moving.” He said tersely.

“You never answered my question of the previous night.” Lissa said while they were mounting the horse.

“What question?” Thorin asked her, knowing full well which one.

“What do you intend to do with me once we reach Erebor?” She asked.

“That question.” He said with a sigh. “Do you wish to return home?”

Lissa was completely surprised by his question. “I no longer have a home in Gondor…my parents will not receive me. I have you to thank for that.”

“Let’s get something straight here. You were the one who offered to come with me.” He said with irritation.

“Thorin, I don’t wish to argue with you. I only wish to know what will become of me.” Lissa said softly as the reality of her situation began to slowly sink in.

Without a family, home, or money, she was completely at his mercy and this was a very sobering thought.

“Let’s continue to Erebor and we’ll figure it out once we get there.” Thorin said calmly, sensing her inner turmoil.

Part of him hated that Lissa was in this predicament, but the other part of him relished the anguish he must be causing Anabel.

Soon, their path changed from open field to dense forest.

Lissa looked around nervously. She hoped Thorin did not decide to camp out here. It was very dark and a great hiding place for wild animals, she thought.

“Stop right there!” They heard a voice behind them.

Thorin steered his horse to face the person issuing the command.

Lissa was horrified when she saw, not one person, but a group of people aiming their bows and arrows at them.

Thorin sighed with exasperation. “Thranduil.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Is that Thranduil?” Lissa whispered to Thorin.

“No. He’s one of his guards, but I know Thranduil is behind this.” Thorin whispered back.

“Dismount now!” The guard ordered them.

“Are they going to kill us?” Lissa asked worriedly.

“They will not harm you.” Thorin responded as he began to dismount.

As he helped Lissa dismount the horse, her eyes were filled with fear. “Will they harm you?”

“Do not worry about me.” He responded quietly.

One of the guards stepped forward and grabbed Thorin’s arm a bit roughly. Another guard grabbed Lissa’s arm, separating her from Thorin as they moved ahead.

Lissa tried to keep her panic under control as the imposing figures led them away.

It wasn’t long before they were entering the elf-king’s palace. Lissa had never seen anything like it and was intimidated by its eerie interior.

Her eyes quickly spotted the King as he gracefully descended the steps that led to his throne.

“Thorin, we meet again.” He said in a lazy tone that dripped with derision.

Thorin stared at him wordlessly with contained anger.

Thranduil shifted his gaze to Lissa. “Anabel, I presume?”

The question caught Lissa completely by surprise. She cast a glance at Thorin, only to notice that he was just as surprised as she was. He didn’t meet her eyes as he was glaring at Thranduil.

When Lissa returned her attention to Thranduil, his gray eyes were looking at her expectantly, awaiting her response.

“No.” She said softly. “My name is Lissa. Anabel is my sister.” It wasn’t until after she said this that she realized she had said too much, as evidenced by the expression of amusement on Thranduil’s face.

“Where is Anabel?” He asked Lissa, taking a step closer to her.

Lissa cast another glance at Thorin, seeking his direction.

“Why do you keep glancing at him? Are you not free to speak? Are you his prisoner?” He asked as his eyes shifted to Thorin.

“Stop pestering her and tell me what this is about!” Thorin finally lost his patience.

“I’m trying to establish whether you captured this young woman against her will. If so, I have to admit this would be a new low for you.” Thranduil stepped closer to Thorin as he smirked at him.

“She is not my prisoner and I’m sure you already know that. What do you want?!” Thorin said angrily.

“If she were a peasant girl I would be inclined to believe you but I’m going to guess that she is the daughter of a nobleman…Gondor?” He cast a deliberate glance at her expensive gown.

Lissa could sense a history of bad blood between Thorin and Thranduil. None of this was about her or her well-being. She believed that Thranduil was withholding something from Thorin. How did he know about Anabel?

“I’m not his prisoner. We’re on our way to Erebor.” She tried to be helpful to Thorin.

“You didn’t answer my question. Where is Anabel?” He asked her, ignoring her previous statement.

“None of this concerns you!” Thorin practically hissed at him.

“I disagree with you, Thorin. You see, I have something in my possession that will prove this to you.” He grinned at Thorin.

Lissa’s heart began to race as her suspicions about Thranduil were confirmed. She had the odd feeling that this was not going to be pleasant.

Thranduil produced an envelope and proceeded to remove the letter inside of it.

Thorin appeared visibly shocked and mortified. This had to be the letter he wrote to Anabel from Rivendell.

“I must say, Thorin. I never knew you had such a flair for writing love letters. It was quite the eye-opener for me.” He said with a light chuckle.

Lissa closed her eyes with despair. She just knew he was about to humiliate Thorin by reading his letter to Anabel, which Thranduil somehow intercepted.

“My Dearest Anabel—” he began before Thorin cut him off.

“I’ve had enough of your petty games! Return that letter to me at once and let us be on our way!” Thorin was now shouting at Thranduil which only fueled his amusement.

“I will let you go but the letter I will keep and send it to its rightful recipient—Anabel’s husband.” Thranduil’s lips curled into a cruel smile.

Lissa inhaled sharply at his words. He had known all along about Anabel but chose to toy with them.

Thranduil turned to her. “Are you all right, Lissa? You’re looking quite pale.”

“Please don’t do this.” She begged him.

“I’m sorry, Lissa, but I am obligated to do what is just.” He feigned an air of self-righteousness.

At that moment, Lissa felt herself losing control, mostly because she had nothing to lose.

“You call yourself a king?? You should be ashamed of yourself! How dare you meddle in our personal affairs!” Lissa yelled at him as she felt a hand restraining her. She yanked her arm free from the guard’s hand.

Thranduil only stared back at her with a stony expression on his face, but he was quite surprised by her outburst.

His eyes turned to Thorin who was smiling smugly at him.

His gaze finally settled back on Lissa. “You are both free to go, but I must warn you; Thorin only cares about himself. Anything you think you may have with him will only end very badly for you. You’d be wise to heed my advice.”

With these last words, he turned on his heel and headed back to his throne.

Lissa felt one of the guards leading her away.

The guards left them at the end of the bridge where the horse was tied to a hitching post.

As Thorin helped her mount the horse he smiled at her and said, “You handled yourself very well in there.”

“I did it for nothing.” She responded quietly.

“It's not true. You set him straight…very few people can do that and get away with it.” Thorin reassured her.

“That’s not what I meant. I agreed to come with you to protect my family and now he’s going to share that letter with Victor.” Lissa said miserably.

Thorin remained silent as the meaning of her words sunk in.

She glared at him furiously. “I curse the day you came into our lives.”


	7. Chapter 7

Thorin remained silent while Lissa’s anger subsided. She sighed as she shook her head, feeling defeated.

“You mustn’t say things that you’ll regret later.” He said softly as he placed a hand over hers.

Lissa nodded. “I feel like my whole world is falling apart and there isn’t a thing I can do about it.”

“I know exactly what that feels like.” Thorin replied as his mind recalled tragic events in his past.

Lissa looked at him, realizing for the first time that she knew absolutely nothing about him beyond his brief relationship with his sister, and that was the only basis she had for judging him. It seemed a bit unfair.

“I’m sorry for lashing out at you.” She said on an exhale.

Thorin smiled at her, almost sadly. “Let’s just go home. We’re not far now.” He said squeezing her hand before he mounted the horse.

******

Anabel stared at Victor defiantly as she awaited his reaction.

“Anabel, what happened before we got married doesn’t concern me.” Victor said reassuringly, wondering if this was the very thing that was bothering her.

“You should be very concerned because I’m still in love with him.” Anabel said with growing boldness.

Victor stared at her with disbelief. “We only married last night. What exactly are you trying to do here?”

“This marriage is a mistake. I want to be with the one I love. Have I made myself clear?” She asked him in her most venomous tone.

Victor was stunned momentarily by her words. This was not the same woman he thought he had married. Either she was insane or she was just plain evil.

“Get dressed. I’m taking you home to your parents.” He said calmly before leaving the room.

Anabel watched him leave with a smirk on her face. She was going to be free of him.

******

Two hours later, Victor was in Gordon’s study discussing Anabel’s behavior with her father.

Anabel was sitting in her mother’s bedroom as her mother paced back and forth nervously.

“What have you done, Anabel?” Her mother despaired.

“I don’t love him, Mother.” Anabel said in a bored tone.

“Do you think I loved your father when I married him?” Mildred asked her.

“We can see how well that turned out for you.” Anabel shot back at her.

Mildred sighed with frustration. “Was it your wedding night? Did something go wrong?”

“No, Mother.” Anabel said tightly.

“Anabel, please talk to me. You cannot destroy your marriage to the most eligible bachelor in Gondor. Do you know how many women would kill to be in your place?” Mildred tried to reason with her stubborn daughter.

“They can have him! I’m in love with someone else.” She finally admitted to her mother.

“Have you taken leave of your senses? Who is this person?” Mildred stared at her daughter with shock as she slowly slid into an arm chair.

“His name is Thorin. Lissa left with him yesterday to protect me but he was here for me. I’ve been sneaking away into the woods to see him. I slept with him, Mother.” Anabel felt liberated as she said these words to her mother.

Mildred shook her head with disbelief. “I am truly speechless.”

“It’s my plan to be reunited with him.” Anabel kept beating down her mother with her brutal honesty.

“You are just like your father…not a care in the world for anyone but yourself.” Mildred recalled the affair and the bastard child he brought home.

Anabel ignored her mother’s words as she gave serious thought to her next move—leave for Erebor immediately.

The loud knock on the door startled them both. Before waiting for a response, Gordon stepped into the bedroom. It was obvious to them that he was furious beyond words.

“Victor just left and he told me everything.” He said glaring at his daughter.

Anabel only stared back at him with a hint of smugness on her face.

“You took advantage of Lissa by letting her ride away with that stranger to protect yourself. Now I'm going to be the laughing stock of this town when everyone discovers that I have a whore for a daughter.” His anger was rising steadily as he took a threatening step towards his daughter.

Anabel glanced at her mother in the hopes that she would come to her rescue.

“Take a closer look in the mirror before you begin passing judgment on our daughter.” Mildred couldn’t resist saying to her hypocritical husband.

“Shut up, Mildred!” Gordon barked at his wife.

He turned to his daughter who was sitting on the chair beside the bed.

“Stand up!” He snapped at her.

By now, the smugness had abandoned her face and was now replaced with fear—fear of what the towering figure of her father would do to her.

Anabel rose very slowly from the chair, her eyes on her father the entire time. Mildred quietly watched the scene unfolding before her. She dared not speak while her husband was in his current state of fury.

Gordon quickly bridged the space between himself and his daughter. Before Anabel realized what had happened, he slapped her hard across the face, sending her toppling onto the bed.

Mildred gasped having never witnessed Gordon strike either one of his daughters.

As Gordon stormed out of the room, he stopped suddenly in his tracks. He slumped against the door frame as he clutched his chest with his hand.

Mildred rushed to the door as she called out to Ned, one of their male servants. Ned was immediately at Gordon’s side as he helped him into his bedroom across the hallway, then onto his bed.

“He has taken both of my daughters.” Gordon gasped painfully.

“Please try to rest while I send for a healer.” Ned advised him.

“He’s going to pay for this.” Gordon whispered.

Meanwhile, Mildred was carefully dabbing Anabel’s bleeding lips with a damp handkerchief.

“You must go to Victor and apologize to him. Tell him it was some type of misunderstanding. I know he will take you back; he’s a good man.” Mildred implored her daughter to salvage her marriage.

Anabel shoved her mother’s hand away from her face. “Haven’t you heard a word I’ve said?”

“Of course I have and now I’m begging you to go back to him.” Mildred insisted. "If you persist in this madness, you will ruin your reputation and no decent man will want to marry you.”

“I don’t care!” Anabel shouted. “I love Thorin and I want no one else.”

Mildred could only stare at her daughter helplessly. “What has he done to you? He has corrupted you completely.”

“I’m leaving for Erebor at once.” Anabel said with determination.

“You cannot travel such distance alone. It’s too dangerous for a woman who’s alone. Are you listening to me, Anabel?” Mildred grabbed her daughter’s arm.

“I’ll be fine, Mother.” Anabel disengaged herself from her mother’s grasp and made her way to her room where she began packing a small bag for her long journey.


	8. Chapter 8

It was early in the afternoon when Thorin and Lissa began approaching the front gate of Erebor. There was a group of dwarves congregated at the entrance. Upon closer look, Thorin noticed it was Fili, Kili, Bofur, and Dwalin. It appeared that they had just returned from their morning hunt.

“Erebor is currently undergoing a massive rebuilding effort. At present, you will find many of its rooms to be unusable but we have managed to make the rest accessible for our needs. We have also used our great hall to provide temporary lodging for those who lost their homes in Esgaroth.” Thorin gave Lissa a brief explanation of Erebor’s current state.

“That’s very kind of you.” Lissa said as she recalled Thranduil’s warning about Thorin only caring for himself. She realized this was very far from the truth.

Thorin did not respond to the compliment and Lissa imagined he was not accustomed to receiving them.

Kili was the first to spot them as they arrived, giving Thorin a toothy grin. He handed his sack to Fili as he prepared to help Thorin tie the horse to the hitching post near the gate.

Kili stared at Lissa with curiosity. “You’re not Anabel.”

Lissa knew that this was going to be the theme of the day. She was going to do her best to be understanding and not take offense at their inquiries. She noticed the rest of the group eyeing her with the same interest.

“No. She’s not.” Thorin said tightly as he assisted Lissa off the horse.

“Where is she?” Kili whispered to Thorin.

“She’s not coming.” Thorin replied tersely.

As always, Kili was very persistent, regardless of Thorin’s mood. “But I thought you were bringing back Anabel to marry her?”

Thorin tried to summon his patience which was very quickly deserting him.

“This is Lissa…her sister.” He introduced her to Kili. Lissa smiled politely as Thorin introduced his nephew to her.

“Are you marrying Lissa instead?” Kili asked him in a hushed tone.

“No. Lissa will be staying with us for a while.” Thorin informed him.

“Then…you and Lissa are not together?” Kili persisted.

“Kili, she’s just a friend. Now enough with the questions!” Thorin snapped at him.

“S-sorry…but there’s something else I need to tell you.” Kili was about to warn him about something.

Thorin waved a hand at him as he ushered Lissa towards the entrance. “It can wait!”

Thorin gave a quick nod to the others standing nearby. They knew his body language well enough to not ask any questions. Kili had already taken care of that for them.

Just as they crossed through the front gate, Thorin halted mid step as he stared at the person standing before him with disbelief.

“I wasn't expecting you for another month?” He said in a mortified tone.

“Is that any way to greet your dear sister?” Dis chuckled as she wrapped her arms around her brother’s neck and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Lissa raised an eyebrow at the exchange between the two siblings. She knew enough about Thorin to tell that he was not going to enjoy explaining her to his sister.

“This must be the lovely Anabel. I heard so much about you from my lads.” Dis quickly disengaged herself from her brother as she approached Lissa with curiosity.

Thorin rolled his eyes as he braced himself for his sister’s barrage of intrusive questions. It never ceased to amaze him how little regard she had for his privacy. He knew his sister only meant well. After the deaths of their grandfather, father, and brother, she became more protective of him, almost assuming a mother/sister role. He simply couldn’t begrudge her this, but today was a different story. He was not in the mood to talk about Anabel with her; it was a very sore topic for him.

Before Lissa could explain to Dis that she wasn’t Anabel, Dis proceeded to plunge into her next subject.

“I’ve made up one of the largest guestrooms for the two of you to share. You will find it quite comfortable after your long journey from Gondor.” Dis sounded very proud of herself.

Thorin winced at his sister’s comment while Lissa averted her eyes uncomfortably. She was going to let Thorin handle his sister. After all, he was the one who created this entire mess.

“Dis, I need a word in private with you.” He said tightly as he grabbed a hold of his sister’s arm and led her away to a quiet corner inside.

“Hi Lissa. You can have my room if you like. I don’t mind sharing with my brother Fili.” Kili offered in an effort to be helpful to the beautiful stranger.

Fili smacked his brother’s head as he walked past them. “You’re not sleeping in my room! And don’t think I don’t know what you’re trying to do!”

As Fili disappeared down the hallway, Kili smiled at Lissa self-consciously. “That’s my brother, Fili. He’s always giving me a hard time. He’s harmless though.”

Lissa smiled at him awkwardly. “Thanks, Kili. That’s a very generous offer, but I’ll wait to hear what Thorin has to say on the matter.”

Kili nodded at her. “Of course. Are you hungry? I can take you to our dining room. It also has a kitchen and plenty of food.” He grinned excitedly.

The invitation sounded very enticing to Lissa. She hadn’t eaten in hours and her stomach was beginning to protest.

“I supposed there’s no harm in that.” She smiled politely at him. Kili was only too happy to please her as he led the way.

Just then, Thorin had finished his conversation with Dis. He gave Kili and Lissa a questioning look.

“I’m taking Lissa to the dining room so she can get something to eat.” He explained.

“That’s so sweet of you, Kili.” Dis smiled at her youngest son and then gave Lissa a knowing look.

“I could use something to eat as well.” Thorin mumbled as he joined them with Dis following closely behind him.

“You look like you could use some sleep.” Dis observed.

“I’ll sleep later.” He replied tersely.

“Of course you will.” Dis patted his back.

Once they were in the small dining room, Dis insisted that Thorin and Lissa take their seats at the table while she worked her way around the kitchen. She reluctantly accepted Kili’s offer to help; she preferred to work alone—in any kitchen.

“Did you clear things up with her?” Lissa whispered to Thorin.

“I did.” He said quietly.

“I can tell she really cares about you.” Lissa noted.

“She can be overbearing at times. Don’t be afraid to tell her to mind her business if she begins to pry.” Thorin advised her.

Dis walked over with two steaming bowls of beef stew. Kili quickly snatched one bowl away from her hand which he then placed before Lissa.

“Do that again and I will smack your head with a big wooden spoon.” Dis said to Kili after being startled by him.

“I’m just trying to help!” He protested.

“Thank you, Kili.” Lissa whispered as she chuckled at the exchange between mother and son.

“Do you like pie?” He asked her eagerly.

“I love pie.” Lissa’s face lit up at the mention of pie. Sweets were her weakness and Bertie was always indulging her sweet tooth. How she missed her dear friend. Suddenly, Lissa was not smiling any more.

“Are you all right, love?” Dis called to her. Being as observant as she was, she never missed a thing.

Thorin glanced at Lissa then tossed a warning look at his sister which she ignored completely.

“Yes. Thank you.” Lissa said softly as she made an effort to abandon her troubling thoughts.

“You’re probably tired from your long trip. I’ll prepare a room for you.” Dis said as she returned to the table with two additional bowls of stew. She pushed one across the table to Kili.

“I already offered Lissa my room. I can share with Fili.” Kili informed his mother.

Thorin gave him an irritated look, but Kili did not seem to notice.

“Aren’t we the little helper today?” Dis raised an eyebrow at her son. “But that won’t do. I have seen your room and it looks like a pigsty. I’ll prepare one of the empty rooms for her.”

“My room doesn’t look like a pigsty! Besides, you should take a look at Fili’s room.” Kili protested, a bit embarrassed by his mother’s comment.

“Enough back talk. Eat your stew.” Dis chided him.

Kili remained silent as he dug into his bowl with a spoon. Lissa could tell that he was annoyed with his mother.

“Thanks again for the offer.” Lissa said to Kili in an effort to cheer him up and it worked. He was grinning at her again.

Dis cast a glance at Thorin who was awfully quiet and completely focused on his bowl of stew.

“Oh dear, we better get you to bed soon or you’re going to fall into that bowl.” Dis exclaimed, a note of alarm in her voice.


	9. Chapter 9

Dis pushed open the door to the bedroom she prepared for Thorin. He followed her inside, shuffling tiredly towards the bed.

He practically collapsed on the bed from sheer exhaustion.

“You’re really tired if you didn’t bother to remove your boots! Let me take care of that for you.” Dis offered.

“Leave me alone, Dis.” He groaned.

“If you won’t let me do it, then I’ll call Lissa and ask her to do it.” Dis said with a hint of mischief.

“Fine!” He snapped as he sat on the bed and began removing his boots.

Dis chuckled lightly. She always knew how to get her stubborn brother to do things her way.

“Is Lissa’s room ready?” Thorin asked while he removed his boots.

“Not yet. I’m going to do that next. But if you’re so concerned about her, why don’t you tuck her in yourself?” Dis said facetiously.

“Very funny.” Thorin grumbled as he lied back in bed. “She needs her rest…she fell ill while we were traveling.”

“Oh dear, did she?” Dis said as she began to take a seat on the edge of the bed. “Move over so I can sit.” Thorin mumbled a protest as he shifted over for his sister. “Why don’t you let me sleep?!”

“I just want to talk to you a little. I haven’t seen you in ages.” Dis said in a softer tone.

“You can talk to me when I wake up. By the way, don’t allow Kili inside Lissa’s room. She’s tired and he’ll talk to her to death.” He mentioned offhandedly.

“Hmm.” Dis raised her eyebrows at him.

“What?!” Thorin asked with obvious irritation. He was all too familiar with that sound.

“You’re falling for her.” Dis said softly as she stared at her brother.

“Not now, Dis. I’m tired.” He said in his most aggravated tone.

“All right, dear brother, but we’re going to talk about this later.” She leaned forward and kissed his forehead before she left the room.

Thorin stared at the ceiling, wondering if there was some truth in his sister’s words. He was a little irritated by Kili when he noticed how attentive he was to Lissa's needs. During their trip to Erebor, he had been the one who took care of her and protected her. The thought of another male assuming this role was almost unbearable to him.

He was still feeling angry and hurt over what Anabel did to him, but Lissa was not her sister. She was selfless and kind as evidenced by her sacrifice which led her here with him. He remembered how she cried while she slept in her feverish state, calling her father, the very man who so cruelly turned his back on her. There was no doubt that she loved her family very much.

He couldn’t entertain any thoughts of romance with Lissa. He was just too afraid to open his heart to anyone again.

As these thoughts continued to dance around in his head, he began drifting off to sleep.

******

“Your room is ready.” Dis informed Lissa as she returned to the dining room.

"Thank you, Dis." Lissa replied.

Lissa was still sitting in the same spot, pushing a piece of apple pie around the plate with her fork. Kili was glued to the spot beside her, hanging on every word she said.

“Kili, please leave us. I need to talk to Lissa in private.” Dis gave her son one of her serious looks that told him there was no arguing about this.

Kili sighed as he reluctantly rose from his seat. “Sleep well, Lissa.” He said with an adoring smile.

“Thanks, Kili.” Lissa smiled at him.

Dis followed him with her eyes as he left the dining room.

“Your son is very sweet.” Lissa commented to Dis after he was gone.

“And if you haven’t noticed already, he’s quite smitten with you.” Dis pointed out.

“I’m sure it’s harmless.” Lissa said with a smile.

“He’s just like his uncle; they both fall very hard for their love interests. Please let him down gently.” Dis sat on the chair that Kili had occupied just seconds ago.

Lissa nodded. “Certainly.” She replied softly.

“How old are you?” Dis's question caught Lissa off guard.

“I-I’m nineteen…will turn twenty next week.” She just realized she had a birthday coming up.

“A birthday? We’ll have to celebrate.” Dis perked up.

“I’d rather not. I don’t enjoy being the center of attention.” Lissa said self-consciously.

“I can see that about you.” Dis commented.

Before Thorin’s sister asked her more personal questions, Lissa decided that now was a good time to head to her bedroom. She was feeling tired, after all.

“I better get to bed. I’m a bit tired. Thank you again for preparing my room.” She smiled pleasantly at Dis.

“Why don’t I take you there?” Dis rose from her seat.

As they walked down the hallway they continued their conversation, but Lissa made it a point to select a benign topic.

“I cannot help but notice how much you and your brother look alike. You have his eyes.” Lissa noted.

“I do hear that a lot. The resemblance ends there. We have very different personalities. I’d like to think I’m more outgoing and friendly. Thorin likes his brooding.” Dis laughed lightly.

Lissa couldn’t help but laugh at her comment about Thorin.

When they entered the bedroom, Dis pointed at the sleeping gown she left for her on the bed as well as the bath in the small metal tub in the corner of the room.

“Thank you, Dis. You’re unbelievably self-sufficient for a princess.” Lissa said to her with genuine admiration.

“When we were in exile, we had to learn to fend for ourselves.” Dis said as a frown crossed her face. “It builds character.” She smiled.

“I cannot thank you enough for making me feel so welcome.” Lissa said to her.

“Don’t mention it.” Dis waved her hand dismissively. “I’ll let you be now. Get some rest. You look like you need it.”

With these last words, Dis exited the room and gave Lissa the privacy she had been craving for the last hour.

Half an hour later, Lissa was ready for bed. She fell asleep the instant her head touched the pillow.

******

It was close to ten o’clock at night, when Dis stormed into Thorin’s bedroom.

“Thorin, wake up!” She spoke loudly as she neared his bed.

Thorin began rousing from his sleep, feeling somewhat disoriented by the intrusion.

“What is it, Dis?” He asked sleepily.

“We need to talk.” Dis replied in her sternest voice.

Meanwhile, Lissa was awakened by the person who was caressing her face.


	10. Chapter 10

Thorin sat up on his bed as he pegged his sister with a glare for waking him so abruptly.

“What is it?” He hissed.

“Anabel is here!” Dis said pointedly with her hands on her hips.

Thorin was fully awake at the mention of Anabel’s name.

“Here? Anabel’s here?” He asked his sister with disbelief.

“Yes. She demanded to see you and when I refused she called me a hag!” Dis said furiously.

Thorin closed his eyes as he shook his head. The last thing he needed right now was to get in the middle of two quarreling females; it never ended well.

“What do you want me to do?” He asked her instead of offering any suggestions.

“She’s your problem. Go deal with her!” Dis replied angrily.

“Where is she now?” He asked her.

“She’s in Lissa’s bedroom.” Dis said in a calmer tone.

******

Lissa was completely stunned by the sight of her sister sitting beside her on the bed. She was wearing a servant girl’s dress to appear inconspicuous during her journey to Erebor.

“What are you doing here?” Lissa asked her incredulously as she sat up on the bed. Anabel is newly married and should be with her husband, she thought.

Anabel smiled her. “You don’t know how relieved I am that you didn’t betray me.”

Lissa stared back at Anabel. “I don’t understand what you mean? Why would I betray you? I came here to protect you.”

“I’m not referring to that. I’m relieved that you're sleeping in your own bedroom and not with Thorin.” Anabel clarified her previous statement.

“Why would that matter to you? You’re married to Victor now.” Lissa was not too pleased with what her sister just said.

“I left Victor to be with Thorin.” Anabel stated matter-of-factly.

“I don’t believe you.” Lissa said in a half-whisper. She thought she was going to be ill.

“Well, believe it because that’s what I intend to do.” Anabel said with determination.

“I just don’t understand. You insisted that I get rid of him when he showed up on your wedding day. I leave with him to protect you and now you’re telling me it was all for nothing. Father doesn’t want to see me again because of you!” Lissa’s voice rose with anger.

“Don’t be so upset. I didn’t ask you to leave with him. Besides, I had a change of heart. I realized how much I love Thorin and cannot be without him.” Anabel said without a care in the world.

Lissa dropped her head in her hands with disbelief. How could her sister be so selfish? She also wondered about her parents’ reaction.

“What did Father say?” Lissa asked her.

“He was upset but who cares about that.” Anabel responded in a bored tone.

“How did you manage to get here all alone?” Lissa remembered the challenges of the long journey, even with Thorin as an experienced traveling companion.

“I was fortunate enough to meet some rangers who were traveling this way. I took Father’s horse.” She laughed.

Lissa shook her head. Her father’s horse was one of his most prized possessions. She didn’t want to ask how she managed to do it.

Instead, Lissa chose to reason with her sister about the reality of her present situation. “Thorin is very furious with you. You hurt him very deeply and he’s not going to take you back.”

“Nonsense! He’s only angry because he still loves me. Once he knows I’m free of Victor, he _will_ take me back.” Anabel stated very confidently.

Lissa was not about to argue this point with her sister. She would soon learn Thorin’s view on the matter.

They were interrupted by the loud knock on the bedroom door.

“Come in!” Lissa called out.

The door swung open slowly as Thorin stepped into view. Lissa could tell he wasn’t pleased about something. Then his eyes fell on Anabel with a deadly glare.

Anabel ignored the hateful look as she quickly walked towards him.

“Thorin, I left Victor. Can we speak privately?” She asked in her sweetest voice, the one she used to manipulate others.

Thorin stood by the door in silence as he continued glaring at Anabel. Lissa was beginning to feel uncomfortable not knowing what would happen next.

“I will step outside so you two can have some privacy.” Lissa offered, hoping for a chance to escape the tension in the room.

Anabel appeared very pleased with the idea of being alone with Thorin.

“No. You stay here. Whatever I have to say to her I can say in front of you.” He said in his commanding voice.

A part of him did not want Lissa to think that he was still interested in Anabel, least of all be alone with her.

Anabel was disappointed but dared not voice this to Thorin.

His eyes returned to Anabel. “You were rude to my sister and you will apologize to her.”

Anabel was visibly shocked by Thorin’s words. She had not realized the person she yelled at earlier was his sister.

Lissa was embarrassed by Anabel’s behavior. This was typically how she behaved at home: always disrespectful to everyone, especially the servants, and always placing her own needs above those of others.

“I’m so sorry, Thorin. I didn’t realize she was your sister.” Anabel said remorsefully.

“Apologize to her! Now!” He said raising his voice.

“Please don’t speak to me that way.” Anabel said to him in a hurt tone.

Her words only irritated him further as he stormed out of the bedroom.

Anabel sighed with exasperation as she turned to Lissa.

“You better do as he says.” Lissa warned her.

Anabel rolled her eyes as she reluctantly walked out of the bedroom to search for Thorin’s sister.

Moments later she returned with a sour expression on her face.

“That hateful cow!” Anabel muttered as she flopped herself on the bed.

“What did you expect? No one likes to be treated with disrespect, especially in their own home.” Lissa chided her.

Anabel ignored Lissa’s words. “I need to be alone with him. It’s the only way he will listen to me.”

Lissa thought it was pointless to argue with her very deluded sister.

She didn’t know how long she had slept, but she was hungry once again.

“I’m getting something to eat. Do you want anything?” Lissa asked Anabel.

Anabel shook her head as she spread out comfortably on the bed. “I’m tired...I'm going to sleep.”

Lissa found a robe among the neat stack of folded clothing that Dis had left for her on a small wooden table in the corner of the room.

She slipped into the robe and tied the belt around her waist, then headed for the dining room.

The dining room was empty when Lissa entered. She figured Dis had already gone to bed. Lissa grabbed a plate and placed a few food items on it, including a piece of roasted chicken. She sat at the table and ate in silence as she reflected on her sister’s actions.

Meanwhile, Dis was in Thorin’s bedroom preparing a hot bath for him. She felt guilty about waking him earlier and she wanted to make it up to him.

“There! You’re bath is ready.” Dis said after she finished.

“Thank you, Dis.” Thorin replied; his mind was elsewhere. He was furious that Anabel had followed him to Erebor.

“I’ll be in the hallway if you need anything.” She said on her way out.

“You don’t have to wait up for me. Why don’t you rest?” Thorin said to her.

“Then who will keep the foul spiders away?” Dis snickered.

Thorin knew she was referring to Anabel.

“I’ll be fine, Dis.”

******

It was two o’clock in the morning and, for the most part, everyone was asleep except for those individuals who were charged with guarding the Front Gate of Erebor.

Anabel had managed to sneak out of the bedroom without waking Lissa as she made her way to Thorin.

To her relief, his room was unguarded. She quietly opened the door and walked inside. He was sound asleep when she carefully sat beside him on the bed.

Anabel slowly reached her hand out and begin running her fingers through his thick, long hair. She yearned for the days when they used to make love under the stars and talk late into the night.

Thorin began to stir in his sleep, almost as if he were sensing Anabel’s presence beside him. His eyes flew open and immediately focused on her.

“What are you doing on my bed?” He was fully awake and his eyes gleamed with hatred—hatred for the woman who drove a dagger into his heart.

As intimidating as Thorin may have seemed, Anabel made no effort to move from her spot on the bed. She was driven by sheer determination.

“I remember a time when you used a more loving tone with me. Can’t we just go back to those days?” She said in a soft voice. Her calm demeanor was almost unnerving.

Thorin sat up on the bed, still glaring at her. “That’s all in the past. I will _never_ take you back, Anabel.”

“Haven’t I proven my love for you? I left my husband for you.” She said with rising desperation in her voice, her calm demeanor crumbling away.

“Then you’ve wasted your time and now you’re wasting mine. Go back to your husband where you belong.” He said with no small amount of derision in his voice.

In an act of desperation, Anabel drew closer to Thorin as she tried to kiss him. He quickly pushed her away, sending her tumbling to the floor.

Anabel stared at him with disbelief as she sat up on the floor, her eyes welling up with tears.

“Please leave my room now.” Thorin said looking away from her. He couldn't bear the sight of her.

Without another word, Anabel rose from the floor and walked out of the room. After she entered the bedroom that she was sharing with Lissa, she sat at the foot of the bed and began to cry. Lissa was fast asleep, oblivious to her sister’s crying.

She had hoped for a much different outcome. She couldn't understand why her encounter with Thorin ended so badly. No male would ever turn away a female from his bed. There was only one simple explanation. He was in love with someone else.

Anabel slowly turned her eyes to Lissa as she shook with rage.


	11. Chapter 11

Gordon had a sickly, pale complexion and his breathing was shallow as he struggled to speak to Ned from his bed.

“P-please send for Lissa…must tell her the truth.” Each word was weighted by guilt—the guilt he’d carried around for the past two decades.

“Right away, sire.” Ned replied with a heavy heart. He had served Gordon faithfully since the time of his youth. He hesitated before asking the question that was on his mind.

“Do you wish to contact Anabel as well?” Ned asked.

“…don’t care…about Anabel,” was Gordon’s response before he closed his eyes tiredly.

“As you wish, sire.” Ned replied before retreating from Gordon’s quarters.

******

In another house, not far from the Lanwells, Victor was in his sitting room reading the letter that a messenger delivered to one of his servants at the door. His other hand held a glass filled with very potent, red wine. Victor had done a great deal of drinking since Anabel deserted him.

Victor received no visitors and spent most of his time confined to him home. He even declined a hunting invitation from the King.

He must have read the love letter at least seven times. Thorin was the person responsible for his misery. Somehow, seeing and holding the actual letter written to his wife made it more real to him. It also intensified his bitterness and anger. He had never desired any woman the way he desired Anabel and once she agreed to marry him, he felt like the happiest man on earth. Only to lose Anabel to her lover, the person who lured her away from him. There were no words to describe the humiliation he was feeling right now.

Victor was a proud man and he was not going to let this go. With countless resources at his disposal, his mind began calculating a suitable punishment for Anabel and Thorin.

******

It was early morning when Lissa was awakened by Anabel who was shaking her roughly.

“What is it?!” Lissa said to her with annoyance, groggy from sleep.

“I’m hungry. Bring me something to eat.” Anabel demanded.

“Get it yourself! You know where to find the dining room.” Lissa shot back at her.

“I’m trying to avoid the hateful cow.” Anabel said with venom.

“Stop calling her that! Her name is Dis.” Lissa glared at her sister.

“I don’t want to be around your precious Dis.” Anabel said stubbornly.

“Then you will not be eating.” Lissa said as she turned on her side, indicating to her sister that she was going back to sleep.

Anabel sighed heavily as she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

When she reached the dining room, she found Fili and Bofur eating breakfast at the table while Kili was at the counter filling his plate with eggs and bacon.

She stood next to Kili as she grabbed a plate. “Where is Dis?” She asked him innocently.

“She’s in the Great Hall bringing food to the displaced people of Esgaroth." Kili replied.

Anabel smiled with relief when she heard this.

“Is Lissa joining us for breakfast?” Kili asked with great interest.

Anabel did not miss the eagerness in his voice. “Lissa is still in bed but I’m sure she’ll be thrilled if you brought her something to eat.”

Kili’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Of course! I’ll tell you what she likes.” Anabel said with enthusiasm.

Fili was not listening to Bofur who was rambling on about something. His eyes were watching Anabel and his brother intently, listening to their conversation.

Kili filled Lissa’s plate eagerly with Anabel’s guidance. As he walked out of the dining room with the plate, Fili followed him with his eyes then his gaze rested on Anabel, who smiled sweetly at him as she sat beside him.

“Pardon me. I must hurry off to the mines to help Dwalin.” Bofur said rising from his chair.

“What are you doing?” Fili asked Anabel after Bofur had departed.

“Whatever do you mean?” She asked, smiling benignly.

“The plate for Lissa?” Fili refreshed her memory.

“Oh that! Lissa was complaining to me about being hungry but didn’t want to leave the room. She will be so thrilled when she sees Kili. She couldn’t stop talking about him last night.” Anabel explained artfully.

“I see…” Fili replied as he picked at his food with his fork.

“What about you? Is there someone special in your life?” Anabel asked as she inconspicuously moved closer to him.

******

As Kili rounded the corner of the hallway, carrying the plate he prepared for Lissa, he almost collided with Thorin.

“Sorry! I didn’t see you coming.” Kili laughed nervously.

Thorin regarded him with suspicion then his eyes rested on the plate that Kili was carrying.

“What is that?” Thorin asked him.

“It’s breakfast…for Lissa.” Kili replied, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“Did she ask you to bring her breakfast?” Thorin questioned him.

“No…but I figured she would like—” Kili tried to explain unsuccessfully.

“Then take it back!” Thorin said raising his voice.

“Why?” Kili asked with a frown on his face.

“Don’t ask me why? Just do as you’re told!” Thorin said angrily.

Kili only stared at Thorin knowingly. “You lied to me. You told me she was just a friend to you.”

“If you don’t return to the dining room right now, you will be wearing that plate.” Thorin threatened him.

Kili narrowed his eyes at Thorin before he turned around and headed in the direction of the dining room.

Once he reached the dining room, he threw the food plate on the table where it ended up sliding across the edge and crashing onto the floor.

Fili and Anabel looked up at him with startled expressions. Then Fili began to chuckle.

“Things did not go so well, little brother?” Fili continued to laugh.

Kili ignored him as he took a seat before the table and began sulking.

“You will clean up that mess.” Kili heard his mother’s steady voice from the entryway.

Kili rose from his seat with a sharp exhale, and proceeded to clean up the mess he created.

“Tell me what happened.” Dis said as she began setting empty trays on the counter.

“Thorin should stop pretending he’s not in love with Lissa.” Kili said angrily to his mother.

Dis was no longer paying attention to her son as she watched Anabel with a subtle smirk on her face.

Anabel met Dis’s stare with a hateful gleam in her eyes. She was going to make the hag pay.


	12. Chapter 12

At around noon, Dis returned to the Great Hall to bring lunch to the individuals displaced by the destruction of Esgaroth. There were approximately forty individuals in the hall but at the moment that number was reduced to half. Most of the men were helping rebuild the city of Dale and would not return until early evening.

Lissa had decided to join Dis to assist her with the distribution of food. She had tried to get Anabel to join them but she was nowhere to be found.

Upon entering the hall, Lissa was not prepared for the somberness that filled the place. She saw so much sadness in the faces of the people around her, including the children. Many sat in silence while others talked quietly to their children or the other individuals nearby.

“This is heartbreaking, Dis.” Lissa whispered to her.

“Indeed. We try to do what we can for them, but most of them are mourning their loved ones. Do you see the man sitting on the cot with his daughter on his lap?” Dis pointed out discreetly.

Lissa nodded as she stared at the man with the grief-stricken face holding his child close to him.

“He lost his wife and three children. He remains here with his daughter until lunch and then leaves for Dale to assist with the rebuilding. The little girl stays with the woman sitting in the corner; the one lost in her thoughts. I don’t know her story; she refuses to talk about her loss. I cannot fault her for that.” Dis said sadly.

Lissa observed the woman who appeared to be in her late thirties or early forties. She was very attractive with eyes that betrayed her pain. As Lissa offered her lunch, she noticed her eyes lit up momentarily as she smiled and thanked her. Then she quickly returned to her world of silence.

“That was the first time I ever saw her smile.” Dis commented after they walked away.

Lissa remained silent as she continued to observe the rest of the people.

After an hour’s time had passed, Lissa and Dis returned to the dining room with their empty trays.

Kili was on his way out as he said a quick greeting to Lissa, barely looking at her.

“Did you say something to Kili?” Lissa asked Dis in a hushed tone.

“No. I didn’t…but apparently, Thorin did.” Dis said as she began to retrieve spices and meats for today’s dinner.

Lissa gave her a questioningly look. “I don’t understand.”

“I supposed you didn’t hear about this morning’s little incident.” Dis said nonchalantly.

“What incident?” Lissa asked her curiously.

“Kili took it upon himself to prepare a breakfast plate for you. He was about to bring it to your room but didn’t make it too far; he ran into Thorin.” Dis chuckled.

“What happened?” Lissa wondered with increasing curiosity.

“Thorin demanded that he return the plate to the kitchen. I wonder why he would do such a thing.” Dis said with a raised eyebrow.

“Perhaps he’s being protective of Kili.” Lissa was surprised by Thorin’s behavior.

“Or perhaps he’s being protective of you.” Dis countered with a wink as she returned to dicing vegetables.

Lissa caught her breath for the briefest moment. “You’re mistaken.”

“Am I? You forget that no one knows Thorin better than I do.” Dis was quick to point out.

Lissa did not know how to respond. She felt a bit unsettled by the revelation. All along, Lissa had believed that Thorin considered her an unwanted reminder of Anabel but was willing to tolerate her. She was too ashamed to admit it but she was secretly pleased—that is if Dis’s assumption was correct.

Coincidentally, Thorin walked into the dining room that very moment. Lissa felt her heart flutter as she met his eyes with a small amount of guilt. Lissa thought she caught a flash of something peculiar in his eyes but it did not last long enough for her to ponder any further about it.

He gave her a quick nodded as he took his place beside Dis.

“We were just talking about you!” Dis exclaimed.

Lissa’s heart began to race as she hoped Dis would not say anything to embarrass her in front of Thorin.

“Were you?” He asked as he reached for a plate which Dis quickly removed from his hand and began to fill for him.

“Well…not you directly, but our efforts to help the individuals that were displaced.” Dis gave Lissa a wicked grin.

Lissa smiled back at her as she breathed a small sigh of relief. There just was no telling with Dis.

Before she tempted fate any further, she excused herself and retreated to her room where she picked up a book she began reading this morning. As she sat on the bed and opened the book, she found herself reading the same page several times. She could not focus no matter how hard she tried. Dis words continued to linger in her mind.

It couldn’t have been more than two hours later when Lissa heard very loud yelling in the hallway. As she strained to identify the voices, she could hear what sounded like Dis and Fili yelling at each other. Lissa couldn’t tell what they were arguing about but she wasn’t about to leave her room to find out. Then she heard a third voice and she was pretty certain it belonged to Thorin.

Meanwhile, out on the hallway, Dis began yelling at Thorin after Fili slammed the door to his bedroom.

“Get rid of her!!” Dis demanded furiously.

“I cannot just toss her outside! I have to make arrangements to send her back.” Thorin yelled back.

“I don’t care! I just caught her in bed with my son!!” Dis was completely outraged.

“Dis, please calm down. I’ll ask Dwalin to take her home first thing tomorrow morning.” Thorin tried to appease his angry sister.

“Please see that he does.” Dis responded before she walked away.

As Thorin watched his sister walk away, it occurred to him that he should let Lissa know that Anabel was leaving tomorrow morning.

He knocked on her door before she invited him in. He noticed she had been reading as she set her book down on the bed.

“May I?” He asked her before taking a seat beside her on the bed.

Lissa nodded as she watched him nervously, not knowing why he needed to talk to her.

“I’m sending your sister back home tomorrow morning.” Thorin began.

“Why? Did something happen?” Lissa asked expectantly.

“Yes…and my sister is livid. She can explain why.” Thorin did not want to get into the details of the matter.

“I see.” Lissa was once again feeling embarrassed about Anabel’s behavior.

“If Anabel doesn’t leave soon, I’m afraid my sister is going to kill her.” He said with a light chuckle.

Lissa smiled at him. “You should do that more often.”

“Do what? Toss your sister out?” Thorin smiled back at her.

“No.” Lissa laughed lightly. “You should smile more often.”

Thorin was surprised by her comment. “Would that make you happy?” He asked her with flirtatious amusement.

“Yes...you have a very nice smile.” She replied slowly.

“Then I shall make the effort for you.” He said softly.

“I think I would like that.” She responded.

Then Lissa surprised herself when she reached her hand out and placed it on the side of his face. He didn’t move as his eyes remained fixed on hers. Lissa slowly leaned into him as she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

She began to panic when Thorin didn’t immediately respond to her kiss. Then she felt him place an arm around her back as he drew her closer, sending a shiver down her spine. Thorin began kissing her deeply, with growing intensity. Lissa lost herself in the moment of passion as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Then, without warning, she felt his hands wrapping around her wrists as he slowly pushed her away.

Lissa gasped with surprise as her eyes desperately searched his.

“Forgive me, Lissa.” Thorin said with a pained look in his eyes.

He quickly rose from the bed and hurried out of the room.

After he closed the door behind him, Lissa could not contain herself any longer as she lied on her side and began sobbing softly.


	13. Chapter 13

Thorin paused outside Lissa’s bedroom door as he tried to collect his thoughts which were racing wildly in his head. Hearing Lissa’s soft sobs outside the door only made him feel worse.

He hurried off to his quarters before he ran into his sister again, but as fate would have it, it was Anabel that crossed his path.

The mere sight of her smug face caused his anger to culminate in an uncontrollable desire to cause her physical harm. His burst of rage was driven by two things; she antagonized him by sleeping with Fili and she ruined the moment he had with Lissa.

Thorin walked towards her, his eyes darkened with raw fury. He swiftly reached his hand and grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her head back.

“What are you trying to do?” He asked her in a threatening voice.

Anabel was startled briefly by his roughness, and then the hint of a taunting smile appeared on her face.

“Are you jealous?” She asked him in her silky voice.

“Don’t flatter yourself.” He said through clenched teeth.

“You still want me.” She replied to his insult in a teasing voice. “Darling, I don’t mind it rough if that is what you desire.”

Thorin immediately released her hair, disgusted by her words.

“Why did you stop? I was just beginning to have some fun with you.” She pouted at him.

“I’ve had enough of your nonsense!” Thorin said as he grabbed her upper arm roughly and led her down the hallway.

“Where are you taking me?” Anabel appeared concerned.

Thorin ignored her question as he came to the door of an empty room and shoved her inside, slamming the door behind her. She began screaming and pounding on the door which he was holding shut.

“Balin!” He called out to the old dwarf who stepped out after hearing the commotion.

“Is everything all right?” He asked with a confused expression on his face.

“Tell your brother I need him at once.” Thorin said without responding to Balin’s question.

Balin nodded with the same confused look on his face as he went to fetch his brother, Dwalin.

Dwalin arrived within moments with a mug of beer in his hand. It was apparent that he had been torn away from his meal. His eyes went from the door to Thorin with a questioning look.

“I need you to guard this door. Don’t let her out until I say so. She’s being punished.” Thorin ordered him.

“All right.” Dwalin said without protest, although he wasn’t too thrilled with the idea of playing babysitter.

“I’m heading to the mines now.” Thorin said as he walked away.

Anabel kept pounding on the door.

“Stop that!” Dwalin yelled at her.

“I need to use the bathroom.” She cried out.

Dwalin downed the last of the beer in his mug. He opened the door and handed Anabel the empty mug.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Anabel stared at him incredulously.

“You’re a smart one. Figure it out!” He said slamming the door shut in her face.

Dwalin heard Anabel smash the mug he just gave her. Moments later, he heard her wailing inside.

******

When Lissa entered the kitchen, the aroma of the cooked food stacked on the counter reminded her that it was almost dinnertime. She will be helping Dis distribute dinner in the Great Hall. She looked forward to the welcome distraction.

Lissa searched for the remnants of an apple pie that Dis had baked last night. She was relieved to find half the pie remaining. She desperately craved for the comfort of sweets, especially now when she was hurting. She poured herself a cup of tea to go with the piece of pie then sat at the table to feed her pain.

Lissa was upset with herself for being so presumptuous. Whatever possessed her to kiss him? In spite of the way they first met, she knew she had developed a soft spot for him—perhaps even more than that. She saw a different side of him when she became ill during their journey to Erebor. Lissa remembered how he cared for her and spoke to her soothingly while she cried. He never admitted any of this to her, but she knew.

It was going to be incredibly awkward the next time she ran into him. She was not looking forward to this.

She was so consumed by her thoughts that she jumped in her seat when she felt Dis’s hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry…didn’t mean to startle you.” Dis said as she pulled the chair across from Lissa and sat down, almost tiredly.

“I didn’t hear you come in.” Lissa remarked quietly as she pushed around bits of the pie with her fork.

“I can tell something is on your mind.” Dis said as she watched her intently.

“I’m fine.” Lissa smiled unconvincingly.

“I saw my brother leaving your room.” Dis revealed to her.

Lissa looked up from her plate, both surprised and embarrassed by the revelation.

“We were talking about my sister.” Lissa said softly, her eyes returning to her plate.

“Judging from my brother’s reaction, I think it was a little more than that.” Dis said candidly.

“I don’t wish to discuss it.” Lissa replied a bit mortified.

“He cares about you deeply.” Dis said, almost ignoring her protest.

“I don’t understand.” Lissa said, forgetting her last remark.

“Why? Did he turn you away?” Dis asked, almost reading her mind.

“Is that what he told you?” Lissa asked her incredulously.

“No, dear. I’m only judging by that wounded look on your face.” Dis observed.

“Dis, can we please talk about something else?” Lissa implored her.

“Forgive me. I don’t mean to pry but I cannot help myself where my brother is concerned. On another note, I’m thrilled your sister is leaving tomorrow morning. She has given me nothing but headaches since she arrived.” Dis said with a sigh of relief.

“I’m sorry for the way she has behaved with you. What was the final straw?” Lissa asked curiously.

“You don’t know…I caught her in bed with Fili.” Dis said with an expression of disgust.

Lissa winced, not expecting to hear anything even close to this. Whatever would possess Anabel to do something like this if she was trying to reconcile with Thorin? Perhaps she was getting back at Dis. Whatever the reason, it was incredibly stupid, Lissa thought to herself.

“Poor Dwalin will have to put up with her the entire journey to Gondor.” Dis pitied him.

It was in that instant that the idea occurred to Lissa, but she dared not voice it to Dis.

Lissa secretly planned to depart for Gondor with her sister, regardless of the circumstances back home.


	14. Chapter 14

After Lissa was finished helping Dis distribute dinner in the Great Hall, she decided to return to her room for some peace and quiet, and perhaps continue her reading.

On the way to her room, she heard what sounded like a woman wailing down the hallway. Lissa found the cries very unsettling and without giving it any further thought, she decided to investigate.

As she turned the corner, Lissa saw Dwalin standing before one of the rooms; the wailing was coming from there. He appeared completely oblivious to the crying as he casually smoked a pipe.

 _That sounds like Anabel_ , Lissa thought with alarm.

Her sister may not always be the most likeable person, but she was her flesh and blood and Lissa did not want to see her suffering.

“Why is my sister in there?” Lissa asked Dwalin.

“Thorin put her in there.” Dwalin replied.

“I want her out of there, now!” Lissa demanded.

“She doesn’t leave the room until Thorin orders it.” Dwalin said squarely.

“Lissa, please help me.” She heard Anabel begging her.

“Where is he?” Lissa demanded angrily.

“He’s in the mines.” Dwalin replied impatiently. He was tired of being questioned.

Lissa was not familiar enough with Erebor to make her way to the mines on her own. She needed to find someone who would help her and Dis was not the person she had in mind. She remembered that Bofur was eating dinner when she left the dining room. Perhaps she can get him to help.

She found Bofur in the dining room deep in conversation with Balin. Lissa hated to interrupt him but she really had no choice.

“Lissa, back for some pie!” Bofur exclaimed with a broad smile on his face when he saw her approaching.

Lissa noticed that she was already getting a reputation for her sweet tooth.

“No. Not this time.” She smiled. “Actually, I need a small favor.”

She proceeded to explain her dilemma to Bofur who was gracious enough to assist her, departing shortly for the mines.

Lissa waited nervously in the dining room for Bofur to return with Thorin. She was too embarrassed to face him after what happened earlier.

To Lissa’s relief, Bofur returned within minutes without Thorin. Nevertheless, he had consented to her release.

Dwalin had no choice but to concede to Lissa’s request once Bofur assured him that Thorin had given his consent.

Anabel rushed out of the room crying pitifully as she clung to Lissa who led her to the bedroom.

Once they were alone in the bedroom, Anabel went into one of her tirades.

“I can’t believe he treated me this way. I thought I meant something to him.” She cried.

“What did you do to provoke him?” Lissa asked her pointedly.

“That is not the point. He shouldn’t have treated me that way.” Anabel said with outrage.

“I’m sure sleeping with his nephew didn't help matters.” Lissa said to her. She was tired of her sister not taking responsibility for her behavior.

“I didn’t do it to get back at him; I did it to get back at the witch.” Anabel said angrily.

“Listen to yourself! You sound ridiculous! Do you think Thorin cares about your reasons for sleeping with Fili? You crossed the line with him.” Lissa tried to pound some reason into her sister’s thick skull.

Anabel remained silent, almost as if she were considering Lissa’s words carefully.

“I hope you know that he’s arranging for Dwalin to take you to home tomorrow.” Lissa mentioned as an afterthought.

Anabel looked at her with surprise. “I don’t want to leave. I can still fix this. I can get him to come back to me…I know I can.”

Lissa saw the desperation in her sister’s eyes. It was making her irrational.

“I’m afraid there’s no changing his mind.” Lissa responded softly.

Anabel was not listening to her sister.

******

The next morning, after making a huge scene where she insulted Dis, Anabel reluctantly mounted her father’s horse, with Dwalin watching her closely. He was not too pleased that he had to make the long journey with this wretched wench.

Then he saw Lissa approaching them. He imagined she was here to bid her sister farewell.

“Dwalin, I need a horse. I plan to join my sister.” Lissa surprised him with her request.

“Does Thorin know about this? Dwalin asked her suspiciously.

“I’m not his prisoner. I may come and go as I please.” Lissa responded curtly.

“Wait here.” Dwalin said abruptly before he entered through the Front Gate.

Lissa cursed softly under her breath, knowing that Dwalin was going to alert Thorin.

Anabel appeared very pleased. “I’m happy you’re joining me. We are sisters and we should stick together.” She smiled.

Lissa nodded not knowing what Thorin’s reaction would be to her unexpected departure. Then she caught sight of Dis at the gate. Her heart sank with guilt at leaving without saying goodbye to Thorin’s sister.

Dis had a look of disapproval on her face. “I’d like to speak with you inside.”

Lissa followed Dis inside, knowing that she was going to get an earful from her.

“You’re leaving without saying goodbye…and here I thought we were friends.” Dis said with obvious disappointment.

“I’m sorry, Dis. I wanted to say goodbye but I feared you would tell Thorin that I was leaving.” Lissa said remorsefully.

“Of course I would tell him. You of all people cannot treat him this way. He deserves to know…or are you trying to break his heart?” Dis said displeased.

“You misunderstand how Thorin feels about me.” Lissa responded slightly annoyed by Dis’s comment.

“Do I?” Dis asked pointedly.

Lissa did not respond. She had no words to defend her own statement.

“Nevermind.” Dis said with resignation. “Just know that you’re welcome back should you change your mind.” Dis gave Lissa a hug.

“Thank you, Dis. You have been most kind to me.” Lissa said with sadness. She was going to miss Dis a lot.

“Well here comes my brother.” Dis said as she caught sight of Thorin and Dwalin walking towards them.

Lissa tensed up as she braced herself for the conversation she was about to have with Thorin. Dis gave Lissa’s hand a reassuring squeeze before she left her.

Thorin slowly walked up to Lissa. His eyes were filled with many questions but he only asked her one.

“Is this about yesterday?” He asked her softly in his deep voice.

“I’m very sorry about that. It will never happen again.” Lissa said self-consciously as she struggled to meet his eyes.

“I’m disappointed you feel that way.” He replied as he carefully searched her eyes.

“What am I supposed to think after you ran out on me?” Lissa said with a hurt look in her eyes.

“I am sorry, Lissa. I handled that very poorly.” Thorin responded, his tone filled with guilt.

“You certainly did.” Lissa agreed, somewhat defiantly.

“I was a coward and I’m not ashamed to admit that to you.” Thorin felt as if he could tell Lissa anything. She had a kind heart and would never judge him harshly.

“There is no shame in being afraid. I know my sister caused you a great deal of pain.” Lissa said sadly.

“Please don’t leave.” Thorin whispered to her.

“It is better this way. I cannot compete with my sister. I fear the pain she caused you will only come back to haunt me.” Lissa said as she struggled with her heart.

“Lissa, please be fair. I am not ruled by my pain.” Thorin was upset by her words.

“I’m sorry, Thorin. I’ve already made up my mind.” Her resolve was quite fragile but she hoped he didn’t notice.

“What of your family? I thought you wouldn’t be received there.” He attempted to reason with her.

“If my family doesn’t receive me, I know a friend you will help me find a home.” Lissa assured him.

“I’m afraid that’s not good enough for me.” Thorin said displeased.

“What do you mean?” Lissa was afraid to ask.

“I’m coming with you. If your family does not receive you, then you’re returning with me. You will not live in a stranger’s home; there are plenty of people who care about you in Erebor.” Thorin said with determination in his fierce eyes, and there was no arguing with him.

Lissa wisely conceded. “Fair enough.”

“Thorin!” They heard a voice coming from the entrance.

“Gandalf!” Thorin smiled at his old friend.

“I wanted to pay you a visit before I left for Gondor.” Gandalf was his usual jovial self.

“What business do you have in Gondor?” Thorin asked him curiously.

“You do remember that I received funding and supplies from my Gondorian friends for your quest to reclaim Erebor—which by the way was a success.” Gandalf reminded him.

“Indeed.” Thorin replied.

“I’m heading out there to give them a portion of my share of the treasure.” Gandalf explained.

“I’ll be sure to replace that portion for you.” Thorin offered.

“That’s very generous of you but completely unnecessary. I don’t have much use for these things.” Gandalf waved his hand dismissively.

“By the way, this is Lissa and I’m taking her home to Gondor. We plan to leave shortly.” Thorin introduced her with a smile.

Gandalf and Lissa quickly exchanged greetings.

“If you are heading to Gondor, I should join you. Perhaps I can convince you to join a new council I’m trying to form.” Gandalf sounded excited by the possibility.

“This should be interesting.” Thorin said as he headed outside with Lissa and Gandalf.

Two horses were produced for Lissa and Thorin by the dwarves guarding the Gate while Thorin asked Dwalin to stay at Erebor.

Anabel was elated when she learned that Thorin would be accompanying them on their trip to Gondor. There was still hope of convincing him to return to her. This was possibly her last chance.

“Thorin…a word please.” Thorin heard his sister speaking behind him.

“Yes, Dis.” He had a feeling he knew what she was about to say.

“Don’t you think this is a bit impulsive?” He could see the disapproval on her face.

“This isn’t up to you.” Thorin said curtly.

“Why don’t you take Dwalin with you?” Dis suggested.

“He’s more valuable to me here at Erebor where he can oversee the rebuilding effort. Besides, Gandalf is joining me.” Thorin replied.

“Please be careful. I don’t trust Anabel. She is desperate and that makes her very dangerous—to you and Lissa.” Dis said deeply concerned for his safety.

“Stop worrying. We’ll be fine.” Thorin hugged his sister before mounting his horse.

******

That evening they stopped to set camp and eat dinner. Later that night, Thorin and Gandalf sat by the fire and talked quietly while the sisters slept close by. There was a light chill in the night air that signaled the approach of autumn. Lissa snuggled closer to her sister to stay warm. She was grateful that the day had gone by without incident. Lissa accepted this as a good omen.

The next morning was sunny and unseasonably warm. The sisters decided it was a good idea to bathe in the river nearby before the temperature dropped again later in the day.

Gandalf decided to wander off to visit some local friends. He promised to meet up with them later on.

As the sisters made their way to the river, Thorin warned them to stay close to the bank as the currents were very strong this time of the year.

“I know why he decided to come along.” Anabel said to Lissa.

“What do you mean?” Lissa asked her.

“When I was the one headed for Gondor, it was fine for Dwalin to accompany me. Once you decided to join me, Thorin couldn’t bear the thought of being without you so he decided come along.” Anabel’s voice cracked as if she were about to cry.

“Anabel, why do you allow these ridiculous thoughts into your head?” Lissa asked her with exasperation.

“It’s not ridiculous…it’s the truth. I see how he talks to you. He cares about you—he cares about what you have to say. He wants to be with you. Why doesn’t he talk to me the same way?” Anabel asked her sister with a troubled look on her face.

“I’ll tell you why. You insulted his sister and then you slept with his nephew. Your actions would anger just about anyone.” Lissa tried to reason with her sister which was often pointless because Anabel rarely listened to her.

Anabel remained silent as she withdrew into her own thoughts.

They had reached the river and Lissa noticed that the currents were quite strong, just as Thorin had warned them.

“We should stay close to the bank; the currents look rough.” Lissa warned her sister.

Before Lissa could turn around, Anabel pushed her into the river. She did not realize what was happening to her until she fell into the water. She tried to cry out for help but the water flowing into her mouth kept drowning out her cries.

Lissa panicked knowing that she wasn’t a great swimmer. She tried to hold on to some of the large rocks but the force of the currents pushed her further downstream until she disappeared from Anabel’s line of vision.

Anabel smiled to herself as she began removing her clothing to enjoy a much needed bath.


	15. Chapter 15

After Anabel finished bathing in the river, she dried herself and slipped into her dress while she hummed a happy tune.

As she made her way to the campsite, she found Thorin sitting on a log, sharpening his hunting knife.

“Has Gandalf returned?” Anabel asked him nonchalantly.

Thorin looked up her with a grim expression on his face.

“No. Where is Lissa?” He noticed her absence immediately.

“She’s almost finished. She will be here shortly.” Anabel assured him as she tried to suppress her jealousy. _Why does he care so much about Lissa’s whereabouts_ , she thought with bitterness.

“You shouldn’t have left her alone. Go back to the river and stay with her until she’s finished.” Thorin commanded her angrily.

“If you care about her so much, why don’t you keep her company?!!” Anabel shouted at him.

Thorin rose to his feet, his hand instinctively tightening its grip around the knife handle.

“I said go to her…I will not repeat myself again.” He said steadily with a deadly stare.

Anabel was frightened by his tone and the look in his eyes. She sighed heavily as she made her way back to the river.

As Thorin watch her leave, he was having a difficult time ignoring the nagging voice in the back of his head. _“She is desperate and that makes her dangerous,”_ he remembered his sister’s warning.

Anabel returned moments later without her sister.

“Didn’t I tell you not to return without your sister?” Thorin reminded Anabel angrily.

“I looked for her but she’s not there.” Anabel responded innocently.

“Then where is she?” Thorin asked her impatiently.

“How would I know? Perhaps she wondered off.” Anabel replied.

“Lissa would not have wondered off. Where is she, Anabel?” Thorin asked her in a menacing tone as he walked closer to her.

“I can try to find her but I don’t know in which direction she wondered off.” Anabel said in a calm voice.

Thorin stared at her for a moment, looking for any signs that may betray her guilt.

“Come with me. You will show me where you last saw her.” Thorin grabbed Anabel’s arm roughly as he led her to the river. He still remained suspicious of her.

******

Fili was looking for Balin as he was the person one would consult in Thorin’s absence. He decided to head for the dining room to see if he was there. Instead, he found his mother standing before the stove. A part of him wanted to leave without saying a word to her, but another part struggled with him. This was the part that wanted him to reconcile his differences with his mother.

Sensing someone behind her, Dis turned and was surprised to see her eldest son standing in the doorway. They had not spoken a word to each other since the incident with Anabel.

Dis gave him a questioning look before she cast a quick glance at the large pot behind her.

“I was looking for Balin.” He said somewhat awkwardly. “A messenger delivered an important letter for Lissa. He said it’s from her father.”

“I’ll take it.” Dis extended her hand.

Fili handed the letter to his mother. He was more than relieved to unburden himself of it.

He gave his mother a quick smile before he turned to walk away.

“Fili.” Dis called out to him softly.

Fili stopped in his tracks as he turned around slowly to face her.

“Yes?” He replied with equal softness. It was obvious that neither one liked being angry with the other.

“Do you care for her?” Dis asked him.

“No. I acted on impulse…it was purely physical.” He replied honestly.

Dis nodded as she tried to mask her relief. “Please let’s not allow another female to come between us.”

Fili nodded in agreement. “I’m sorry, Mum.”

Dis embraced her son. “I’m making your favorite for dinner.”

“Mutton roast?” He asked with a broad grin.

Dis nodded with a chuckle. “Yes, love.”

Fili kissed his mother’s cheek before he left the dining room in a cheerful mood.

Dis looked down at the letter that she was still holding in her hand.

Lissa was already on her way to Gondor. Dis wondered if the message was truly urgent. She decided to read the letter in the event that it was.

Dis took a seat at the table while she opened the envelope and retrieved its contents. As she began reading the letter, she was struck by the gravity of its message. In fact, she was quite stunned by what Lissa’s father stated in the letter.

In the meantime, Dis was determined to do her part to help Lissa.

******

“You can see with your own eyes that she isn’t here.” Anabel said with exasperation. She was tired of Thorin’s questions and concern for Lissa.

“Just know that if you hurt her, I will kill you and leave your body to rot out here.” He threatened her.

“How romantic!” Anabel said with sarcasm, referring to his feelings for Lissa.

“Anabel, I am not joking with you.” Thorin tightened his grip around her arm.

Anabel flinched with pain. “Do you really think I would hurt my own sister?” She said indignantly.

“Yes. I do.” He shot back at her.

“I cannot believe you think so little of me. You once told me you loved me. What happened to us? Don’t you still feel something for me?” She asked him softly.

“Yes. I feel pity for you.” Thorin said shoving her away.

His words were like a dagger to her heart. Anabel began to sob bitterly.

Thorin ignored her, knowing that it was just another ploy to get his attention.

The day quickly wore on and before they knew it, it was nighttime once again. Thorin had finished building a fire which he hoped would serve as a beacon to Lissa. He refused to travel away from the current campsite. He was clinging to the hope that she was still alive and would find her way back to him.

Anabel had already fallen asleep. He noticed how she slept peacefully, without a care in the world, not even for her own missing sister.

Thorin was sitting with his back against a tree. He was nodding off at one moment when a noise brought him to full alertness. He quickly unsheathed Orcrist, wielding the sword as he slowly headed in the direction of the noise.

“Who’s there?” He called out into the darkness.

“Thorin?” He heard Lissa’s soft voice filled with anguish.

“Lissa! I’m here!” He called to her as he hastily sheathed his weapon.

Thorin was so anxious to find her that he ended up walking further into the darkness, when the wise choice would have been to remain rooted in one spot.

He saw her silhouette in the darkness and began reaching out for her.

“I’m right here, Lissa!” He called to her.

As soon as Lissa was able to reach him, she immediately clung to him. Thorin noticed her breathing was heavy and she was soaking wet.

“You’re safe now, Lissa.” He said soothingly as he held her tightly in his arms.

Thorin felt Lissa shivering violently under his arms; her teeth were chattering. The night chill and her wet clothing were a lethal combination.

“Lissa, you have to get out of these wet clothes.” He said with rising panic in his voice.

“No…too cold…” She responded irrationally.

“You’re cold because you’re clothes are wet.” He tried reasoning with her.

She only shook her head. He wondered if her modesty was also working against her own survival.

Thorin focused on getting her to the campsite where she could warm up by the fire.

There was the sound of a whinnying horse in the distance. When they reached the campsite, Thorin discovered that both Anabel and her horse were gone.

“Your sister tried to kill you, didn’t she?” Thorin asked Lissa.

Lissa only nodded as she could barely utter a word with her chattering teeth.

Thorin noticed that Lissa’s condition was not improving even with her sitting next to the fire with a blanket wrapped around her that was now becoming damp from her wet clothes. She also looked exhausted and ready to collapse.

In spite of her protests, he was able to firmly coax her into removing her dress and then wrapped a dry blanket around her body. They lied beside the fire as he held her tightly against his chest to keep her warm.

Eventually, Lissa’s shivering subsided and her breathing improved greatly as she drifted off to sleep.

“I promise you I will deal with Anabel. She will never hurt you again.” Thorin said as he kissed the top of her head tenderly.


	16. Chapter 16

Lissa awoke the next morning feeling extremely warm.

 _Please don’t let me be sick again_ , she thought worriedly. It was the last thing she needed in the middle of nowhere, or wherever they were.

Then it occurred to her that she was feeling this warm because her body was absorbing Thorin’s body heat. That was a relief.

“Are you awake, Lissa?” Thorin asked her softly.

“Yes. How did you know?” Lissa asked him.

“Your breathing changed.” He smiled at her.

“I see.” She smiled back at him.

“How are you feeling?” He asked her.

“Rested and warm.” She replied.

“I feared you wouldn’t make it through the night.” He said with concern.

“I owe you my life once again. Thank you for taking care of me.” Lissa replied gratefully. Then she remembered what that entailed as she realized that she wasn’t wearing anything under the blanket.

“I like taking care of you.” Thorin replied, leaving his true thoughts unspoken.

Lissa did not miss the meaning of his words. He was making it quite difficult for her to return home—that is if her family would have her.

More than anything, Lissa feared that Thorin wanted to be with her for the wrong reasons—namely, to escape from the pain Anabel had caused him by finding refuge in her. In the end, she would be the one to suffer once he was free of his pain.

She could sense that he was awaiting her reply. It didn’t help that his arms were still wrapped around her body, leaving her nowhere to escape.

Lissa could only offer him a smile and he was kind enough not to press any further.

“I should get dressed.” She said after a brief moment of awkward silence.

“I hung your clothes to dry on the tree across from us.” He replied.

Lissa looked behind her and saw her dress hanging on the branch of a large tree. As she carefully adjusted the blanket around her body, she noticed that it was with great reluctance that he released his hold on her.

She quickly got dressed behind the large tree and they proceeded on their trip to Gondor. Gandalf was nowhere in sight but Thorin indicated that this was not uncommon for the wizard. He would eventually make his appearance when they’d least expected it.

They rode in silence for some time. All the while, Lissa was haunted by Anabel’s attempt on her life. She never believed her sister was capable of murdering anyone—much less her own sister.

******

Victor had just returned from his morning engagement. His mood was more somber than usual as he sat in the parlor room. He called Bess, his young servant girl, who once work in the King’s court with her parents. The Queen had grown jealous of her beauty and wanted to be rid of her. As a favor to the King, who was very fond of the young girl, Victor accepted her as a servant in his own home.

“Yes, my lord.” Bess responded promptly.

“Please bring me my bow and arrows.” He said quietly.

“Right away, my lord.” Bess hurried away.

While Bess went about her task, Victor retrieved his sword from his bedroom where he kept it hidden under his bed.

When Bess found Victor in the bedroom, she was slightly alarmed to see him strapping his sword to his back. She handed him his bow and quiver which currently held ten arrows.

“Thank you, Bess.” He replied tightly.

As he turned to leave, Bess felt something tighten in the pit of her stomach. She felt an irrational fear for his life. He had always been kind to her—a kindness she had never experienced in all her years at the King’s court. It was this kindness that caused her to fall in love with her master—a love she kept secret from him and everyone else. Bess could not bear the thought of losing him.

“Please be careful, my lord,” the words escaped her lips before she could stop them.

Victor turned to Bess briefly and gave her a quick nod before he left the house.

******

As the Lanwells’ house came into view, Lissa felt her heartbeat quicken. Suddenly, this place no longer felt like her home. Would her parents welcome her back or would they refuse to receive her? She hoped that her father’s anger would have subsided by now.

They were now at the front gate. Thorin helped Lissa dismount her horse.

“It would be best if I wait for you outside the gate.” Thorin advised her.

She nodded in agreement, knowing how unfavorably he was regarded by her father.

Lissa nervously walked down the small path that led to the front door; every step was a heavy burden in anticipation of her imminent encounter with her parents.

She knocked on the door and waited for a response while glancing over at Thorin who was standing next to his horse watching her intently.

She heard the sound of footsteps followed by the unlocking of the door. Lissa was surprised to see her mother answering the door.

Mildred had a stony expression on her face as her eyes fell on Lissa.

“It’s you.” She whispered with unconcealed disdain, making no effort to invite her inside the house.

“I wish to speak to Father.” Lissa was not be deterred by her own mother. In the end, it was her father who was the decision maker in their home.

“Your father?” Mildred asked with a subtle smile.

“Yes.” Lissa replied, sensing that something was amiss.

“We buried him this morning. He died last night.” Mildred spoke the words with cruel satisfaction.

Lissa gasped with disbelief and anguish. “It isn’t true.”

“Believe it. His heart began to fail him after you left. One may say that you were the one responsible for his death.” Mildred lied cruelly.

“Mother, how can you speak to me this way?” Lissa’s eyes were beginning to fill with tears.

“Why? Because I no longer have to suffer in silence, keeping your father’s dirty little secret." Mildred's voice rose slightly with anger.

"I don't know what you mean." Lissa stared at her with confusion.

"You are not my daughter. You are his bastard child whom he forced me to raise as my own when your whore of a mother died giving birth to you.” Mildred spoke these words slowly and venomously.

Lissa’s eyes widened as she stared at Mildred, dumbfounded by what she just heard.

“It isn’t true…” Lissa barely whispered as she struggled to breathe.

“Why don’t you ask Bertie? She was the one who raised you when you were an infant.” Mildred smiled viciously, relishing the shock on Lissa’s face.

Suddenly, everything made sense. Why her so called mother treated her with such coldness and why Bertie treated her with motherly affection.

At that moment, Lissa needed to get away from this place—a home of lies and deceit. Without another word to Mildred, she ran to the gate and past Thorin who looked at her with concern. He began calling after her but she ignored him as she continued running straight ahead.

Lissa just kept running without stopping while her mind raced furiously with the truth that Mildred revealed to her. Her eyes streamed with tears—tears for the loss of her father and the loss of a mother she never met.

Eventually, she came to a stop at the bottom of a hill as she leaned against a tree to catch her breath while she continued to sob.

Moments later, Thorin’s arms were around her.

“They wouldn’t receive you?” He asked, unaware of what Lissa had just learned.

“It’s much worse. My father is dead…and the woman I thought to be my mother just told me that I’m his dead mistress’s child.” Lissa said while crying uncontrollably.

Thorin was shocked by the harrowing news. He held Lissa against his chest as he comforted her, almost wishing that he had not brought here.

He let her cry for what felt like an eternity while he held her. He knew there was nothing he could say to her that would make her feel better.

Once Lissa’s crying subsided, she found her voice again.

“I have no one left in this world…” She said in a half whisper.

“That is not true. You have me, Lissa.” Thorin said softly to her, almost in a chiding tone.

Lissa smiled sadly at him. There was very little that could bring her comfort right now.

“Please leave this place and come home with me.” Thorin implored her.

“I will.” She finally agreed, knowing in her heart that she will never return to Gondor.

“I’ll make sure you’re happy in Erebor…and so will my sister.” Thorin smiled at her as he tried to lift her spirits.

Lissa embraced him, grateful to have him in this cruel, unloving world. He held her tightly against his chest, pained by her suffering. However, there was a small part of him that was glad she was returning with him to Erebor.

It was during this moment of their silent embracing, that Lissa felt Thorin’s body jerked forward, against her. Lissa lifted her head from Thorin’s shoulder and saw what appeared to be an arrow protruding from his back, just below his right shoulder. As she lifted her eyes, she saw a familiar figure in the distance.

To her horror, Victor was now wielding his sword as he approached them slowly.


	17. Chapter 17

Thorin turned around to face his attacker whom he did not recognize.

“It’s Victor—Anabel’s husband.” Lissa quickly informed him.

Thorin’s hand went to the arrow stuck on his back and pulled it out, crying out in pain. A stream of blood flowed down his back.

“Why did you that?!!” Lissa yelled at him, her voice filled with panic.

He ignored her while he struggled to withdraw Orcrist, which was strapped to his back. Lissa tried to help him withdraw the weapon.

“Get back!!” Thorin shouted at her.

Lissa stubbornly refused to budge. She was not leaving him alone.

Meanwhile, Victor continued to approach them soundlessly, like the skilled hunter that he was.

“Please don’t do this, Victor. Anabel lied to him!” Lissa cried out to Victor as she stood before Thorin.

Victor continued to move forward as if he hadn’t heard Lissa’s words.

“I told you to get back!” Thorin hissed at her.

“He will not hurt you if I stand before you!” Lissa shot back at him.

Victor came to a stop several paces away from them, looking squarely at Lissa.

“Lissa, please move out of the way.” He said calmly.

“I won’t let you hurt him.” Lissa replied, her breathing quickening from fear.

“Lissa, I don’t wish to hurt you, but I will if you refuse to move.” Victor responded steadily, his eyes devoid of any emotion.

Lissa shook her head. “I will not move.”

Thorin had seen enough to know that Victor would not hesitate to kill Lissa if she remained where she was. He knew he had to act quickly.

Without any warning, he shoved Lissa out of the way, sending her crashing to the ground.

Lissa was momentarily stunned by the hard fall and remained on the ground without moving as she struggled to catch her breath.

She heard the loud clashing sound of metal against metal, but no words were exchanged between them. She prayed the odds were in Thorin’s favor, knowing that he was a skilled warrior.

Lissa heard someone grunting with pain before she heard the sound of a body falling to the ground. She turned her head and saw Victor lying motionless on the ground. Thorin was kneeling on one knee beside him, in obvious pain.

Lissa struggled to her feet and made her way to Thorin.

“Is he dead?” She asked him, knowing the answer.

“Yes.” Thorin responded with a grave expression on his face.

He did not want to kill Victor, knowing full well the circumstances that drove Anabel’s husband to attack him. But he had to make a choice and for someone who had fought many battles, it meant killing your opponent before he killed you.

Lissa saw the blood trickling down his back and realized there were more pressing matters at hand.

“Thorin, you need help. You’re bleeding from your injury.” She grabbed his arm with a sense of urgency.

Thorin was back on his feet but was having trouble maintaining his balance. Lissa looked at him worriedly.

“We have to get you into the house.” Lissa urged him.

“I’m not welcome there.” He managed to respond through his pain.

“We’ll see about that.” Lissa said as she began to search for his hunting knife which she knew he kept strapped to his belt.

“What are you doing?” Thorin asked her. She managed to unsheathe the large knife.

“I’m getting you the help that you need even if I have to kill for it.” Lissa responded. There was a coldness in her eyes that he hadn’t seen before.

As she struggled to help him up the hill, she realized that if he collapsed before they reached the house it would be nearly impossible to get him there. No one from the household would help them and she wasn’t strong enough to drag his massive body to the house.

“We’re almost there.” Lissa said with encouragement. He did not respond.

“Please talk to me, Thorin.” She worried he wouldn’t make it.

“I’m still here.” He managed in a hoarse whisper.

“Good…let’s keep moving.” She urged him on.

When they finally reached the house, Lissa began pounding loudly on the front door. One of the servants answered the door and Lissa shoved her way in. She was confronted by Mildred as she made her way to what used to be her bedroom.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Mildred asked her with open hostility.

Lissa stared at her back with equal amount of hostility before she raised the knife at her.

“You are nothing to me. If you don’t get out of my way, I will slit your throat with this knife.” Lissa said to Mildred in a deadly tone.

Mildred’s eyes widened with horror as she stepped out of the way. It wasn’t the knife that terrified her, but the stranger who said the terrifying words to her. This was not the Lissa that grew up in her home. The one who always sought the love and approval Mildred refused to give her.

Someone standing behind Mildred caught Lissa’s eye. She froze when she caught sight of Anabel.

Anabel moved forward hesitantly. “I want to help him.” She said with her eyes fixed on Thorin.

“You stay out of my way!” Lissa pointed the knife at her.

Anabel wisely backed away without any argument.

After Lissa disappeared into the bedroom with Thorin, Mildred summoned Ned.

“Ned, please go outside and check the area nearby. I suspect Victor is lying out there…injured or perhaps dead. If this is the case, you must notify the King’s guards immediately.” Mildred ordered him.

Ned hurried outside as commanded.

Mildred remembered seeing Victor at Gordon’s burial this morning. He was not himself. The eyes that stared back at her belonged to one who was tormented. He barely spoke or acknowledged the people around him.

******

Lissa helped Thorin onto the bed where he lied flat on his stomach to avoid any contact with the painful wound on his back.

“I’ll be right back.” Lissa said to him as she hurried off to the kitchen to seek Bertie’s help.

She found Bertie alone in the kitchen, making preparations for the next meal.

“Lissa!” Bertie exclaimed, quite surprised to see her as she swept her in a big embrace.

“I’ve missed you.” She said sadly.

“I’ve missed you too, Bertie. Did you know?” Lissa asked her.

“Yes. I did.” Bertie replied, remembering the day Gordon brought baby Lissa home.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I wouldn’t have tried so hard with her if I knew.” Lissa asked Bertie, her eyes welling with tears.

“I was forbidden to speak of it, my darling.” Bertie replied, hurt by the look in Lissa’s eyes—the look of one betrayed.

“I supposed you didn’t have much choice in the matter.” Lissa responded, trying to be understanding.

Bertie slowly shook her head. “You were a beautiful baby…hardly ever cried.”

“That’s because you took such good care of me.” Lissa smiled in spite of the turmoil she felt inside.

“I did. I treated you like you were my own.” Bertie remembered those days.

Suddenly, Lissa was struck by panic. Here she was babbling about her past when Thorin was dying in the other room.

“I need your help, Bertie. My friend Thorin was wounded by an arrow. Is there anything you can do to help him? He is bleeding profusely.” Lissa’s face was filled with agony.

“I have some boiling water here. Let me get you some clean cloths that you can use on his wound.” Bertie immediately went into action as she began pulling things out of the pantry.

Shortly thereafter, Lissa was at Thorin’s bedside, tending to his wound.

“You risked your life for me…you put yourself in harm’s way…” Thorin said softly as Lissa cleaned the wound.

“You mustn’t speak. Please conserve your strength.” Lissa advised him.

“Admit it…” He said ignoring her advice.

“Admit what?” She asked him in spite of herself.

Thorin mustered all the strength that he had as he reached out to Lissa, his hand closing around her arm tightly.

Lissa gasped, startled by his strength.

“You love me…” He said to her.

“Thorin, now is not the time to talk about these things.” Lissa said feeling unsettled by his words.

“Now is exactly the right time. I may not survive this…I need to know.” Thorin said with persistence.

“Yes…I do.” Lissa admitted reluctantly to keep him quiet.

“Say it…I want to hear it.” He said softly.

“I love you.” Lissa replied, feeling extremely vulnerable.

“That wasn’t so difficult.” Thorin smiled at her.

He released her arm and began caressing her cheek. Then he grimaced with pain as he retracted his hand from her face.

“Thorin, please don’t move.” Lissa begged him.

It was during this point, when Thorin had taken a turn for the worse, that Lissa heard the loud commotion out in the hallway.

The bedroom door swung open and none other than Gandalf appeared at the door.

“This very surly woman tried to block my way.” Gandalf said with aggravation and a hint of dramatic flair.

“Gandalf!” Lissa cried out with relief when she saw him.

His eyes immediately fell upon Thorin with concern.

“Oh dear! It appears that I’ve arrived in the nick of time.” Gandalf made his way to Thorin, gripping his staff tightly in his hand.

He laid a hand on Thorin’s wound and Lissa could almost see the pain seeping out of him. Once the wound was closed, Thorin turned onto his back, his face awash with relief.

“I cannot thank you enough, my friend.” He smiled at Gandalf.

“Have I ever let you down?” Gandalf asked him good-naturedly.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lissa spotted Anabel peeking from the door. Lissa turned her head and glared at her.

“How is he?” Anabel had the audacity to ask her.

“Don’t speak to me.” Lissa replied without looking at her.

Anabel for once had enough sense to disappear from her sight.

Lissa walked over to Thorin and sat beside him. “You’re looking much better.” She smiled.

“…and you never looked better.” He said in a playful tone.

“I am famished! Where may I find food in this house?” Gandalf asked Lissa.

“Towards the back of the house, on your right, you’ll find the kitchen. Tell Bertie I sent you…she will take good care of you.” Lissa smiled at him.

“Sounds like a woman after my heart!” Gandalf exclaimed before heading in the direction of the kitchen.

As Lissa watched Gandalf leave the room, she felt Thorin’s arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her towards him.

“You were amazing today.” Thorin whispered to Lissa before placing a tender kiss on her lips.

They were both startled by Anabel’s voice coming from the doorway. Lissa did not miss the pained look on her sister’s face.

“You should get him out of here. There are guards at the door and they’ve come to arrest him.” Anabel warned them.

Lissa looked from Anabel to Thorin. “What do you want to do?”

Before Thorin could respond to her, three enormous guards stormed into the bedroom. The most sadistic of the three shoved Lissa roughly to the side while the other two guards yanked Thorin from the bed.

Lissa could only watch helplessly as the ruthless guards hauled Thorin away.


	18. Chapter 18

“We have to help him!” Anabel cried out to Lissa.

"There is no we!" Lissa spat the words at Anabel.

"Don't you want to save Thorin?" Anabel asked her anxiously.

Lissa ignored her as she quickly headed for the kitchen. Anabel was following closely behind her.

She found Gandalf in the kitchen enjoying something that Bertie poured into a bowl for him. They were talking and laughing away, completely unaware of the incident with the King’s guards.

“Gandalf!” Lissa interrupted him.

When Gandalf turned to face her, he knew immediately that something was wrong.

“Is something the matter, Lissa?” He asked her with a frown on his face.

“The King’s guards have arrested Thorin for killing Victor…Victor is—was a good friend of the King. I assure you that Thorin acted in self-defense—I was there.” Lissa tried to provide Gandalf with as much useful information as possible.

“Are they here now?” Gandalf asked simply. He didn’t appear rattled at all.

“No. They left moments ago.” Lissa responded.

“Then I shall pay the King a visit.” Gandalf said casually as if he were about to meet the King for tea.

Lissa stared at Gandalf with a puzzled expression on her face, almost as if she were losing confidence in him.

“Do you think that will help?” Lissa asked with more than a hint of trepidation in her voice.

“Do not fret, my dear. I happen to be well-acquainted with the King.” He said confidently.

“I should join you…I was there and saw exactly what happened.” Lissa offered.

“Thank you for the offer but it is better that I act alone. This is a very delicate matter and it must be handled in the most diplomatic manner. You must trust me on this.” Gandalf admonished her.

Lissa nodded with some reluctance, but not because she didn’t trust Gandalf. She hated the idea of sitting around and doing nothing for Thorin.

“Bertie, thank you for the stew!” He turned to Bertie with a wide smile as he set the bowl of half-eaten stew on the counter.

He gave Lissa’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze before he headed out.

“I don’t like it.” Anabel said after Gandalf was gone.

Lissa could not bear the sight of her half-sister. This was the person who tried to take her life during one of her jealous fits.

Rather than respond to her, Lissa headed for her bedroom. To her annoyance, Anabel continued to follow her.

Lissa spun around and confronted her. “How dare you act like nothing happened!!”

Anabel was startled by Lissa’s words, but she was undeterred.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you…I don’t know what got into me, but I’m glad that you’re unharmed.” She said in her most placating tone.

“Do you expect me to believe you? Everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie!” Lissa said angrily.

“That’s not true, Lissa.” Anabel replied, taking offense at her comment.

“I cannot even look at your face!” Lissa said storming away from her and heading into her bedroom.

Anabel followed her to the doorway, blocking the door from closing.

“You may think that you love him, but I love him more than anyone else. I will not leave Thorin’s life in the hands of some half-wit, old wizard. I’m going to save him myself.” Anabel said with blind conviction.

“You’ll only do more harm than good. Do you think the King’s court will respond favorably to you after what you did to Victor? Do not interfere with Gandalf’s efforts!” Lissa hissed at her.

“Unlike you, I’m going to fight for the one I love and not sit around helplessly.” Anabel responded defiantly, before she disappeared from the doorway.

Lissa pressed her forehead to the door with frustration until she was disturbed by Mildred’s cutting voice.

“How long do you intend to stay here?” Mildred asked her with suppressed hostility.

“…until I learn of Thorin’s fate. This is still my home even if you don’t want me here.” Lissa braced herself for an argument with the woman she used to call her mother.

“Not according to your father, or did you forget that he disinherited you? Mildred reminded her of the day she left with Thorin.

“Is that what he stated in his will?” Lissa challenged her.

“I will be reviewing the documents with the lawyer tomorrow, but I’m more than confident that your father did not change his mind.” Mildred said with a satisfied look on her face before walking away.

“We shall see.” Lissa whispered to herself.

******

The stable boy gently guided Dagger to Anabel. While he helped her mount the horse, Anabel noticed someone watching the house from a distance. The stranger was wearing a dark hooded cape and was sitting on a black horse. She didn’t give it much thought as she focused on gaining control of the horse which once belonged to her father. The animal was quite spirited and only Gordon, an expert horseman, had been able to control him completely—Anabel came in a distant second, a personal triumph for her.

Anabel began pressing Dagger forward as she made her way to Minas Tirith, the capital of Gondor, where the King resided and where she hoped to find Thorin. Her mere presence should provide him with enough evidence of her love for him.

She could hear the sound of horse hooves behind her. Anabel quickly turned her head and saw that the caped rider was following her. She couldn’t see the face hidden by the dark hood, but the rider was slowly closing the distance between them.

With a surge of panic in her heart, Anabel urged Dagger to run faster and the horse was only happy to oblige.

It was only a matter of seconds before the rider was right beside her, like an otherworldly creature possessing unnatural speed.

To Anabel’s horror, the rider’s horse began pushing against Dagger as they rode near the edge of a rocky hill.

The second time the horse pushed against them, Dagger began whinnying and rearing uncontrollably, causing her to fall of its back. She felt her body flying helplessly in the air.

When she fell to the ground, her body continued to roll down the side of the rocky hill until she reached the bottom, landing on her back over a rocky bed. Anabel couldn’t move and she was in excruciating pain. Her eyes caught sight of the rider who had just dismounted and stood at the edge of the hill watching her silently. Anabel closed her eyes as she lost consciousness.

“Die, you wicked wench.” Bess whispered as she watched Anabel lying motionless on the ground.

Bess remounted the horse as she prepared to make her way home—a home where Victor was no more.

“I did it for you, Victor.” She said sadly before riding away.


	19. Chapter 19

The stable boy immediately notified Ned when Dagger returned without Anabel.

“How long has she been gone?” Ned asked him while examining the horse for any injury that may offer a clue to Anabel’s fate.

“No…m-more than half hour,” the boy responded nervously.

Ned returned into the house to inform Mildred of her daughter’s disappearance.

The news left Mildred feeling so distressed that she had to find the nearest seat in the parlor room before she fainted.

“You must find her! She cannot be very far from the house.” She urged Ned.

Without another word, Ned left the house to search for Anabel.

Mildred let out a sigh of despair as she sunk further into her seat. She knew exactly where her daughter was headed.

“Why, Anabel? Why did you have to fall in love with him?” Mildred asked herself miserably.

She now believed that her daughter had lost her sanity and she blamed Thorin for that.

******

Lissa found herself back in the kitchen, the most comforting place in the house, with Bertie.

“Is that apple pie I smell?” Lissa picked up the sweet scent amid the other fragrant aromas emanating from the various pots that Bertie had on the fire.

“So you found me out! I was hoping to surprise you with it.” Bertie chuckled.

“Oh Bertie! You cannot hide apple pie from me.” Lissa giggled at her friend.

Suddenly, Bertie grew serious as she wondered what would become of her young friend.

“What do you intend to do, darling?” She asked Lissa.

Lissa took a deep breath. “It all depends on what becomes of Thorin.”

“You really care for you him, love?” Bertie stood beside her at the cutting table.

Lissa nodded wordlessly.

“Then I take it you plan to return to Erebor with Thorin.” Bertie commented.

“Yes.” Lisa replied. “Why don’t you come with me, Bertie?” She asked her hopefully. Bertie was now the closest thing she had to a loving family member.

Bertie appeared slightly startled by the request. “Lissa, I’ve never considered leaving Gondor. This is where I’ve lived my entire life.”

“Then why don't we make new lives in Erebor...together?” Lissa said with unsuppressed enthusiasm.

“Oh darling…I’m too old to start over.” Bertie responded with hesitation. The thought of moving to a strange place where she didn’t know anyone was a bit unsettling for her.

“You’re not old, Bertie. You’re about the same age as Mo—” Lissa hesitated. “…Mildred.” She finished. The name sounded unnatural coming from her lips, especially after having called her ‘Mother’ all these years.

Bertie smiled sadly at Lissa, wishing the young woman did not have to bear such a heavy burden.

“Did you know her? My real mother?” Lissa asked her.

“No…I never met her. She was someone your father became acquainted with during one of his travels.” It was all Bertie had to offer. Lissa’s mother had always been a mystery to her.

It occurred to Lissa that with the death of her father, any information about her mother also died with him.

******

Mildred clutched her chest when she saw Ned entering through the front door with her daughter’s limp body in his arms. Anabel was bleeding and unconscious as Ned made his way to her bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. Mildred, who was hovering desperately behind him, was quickly by her daughter’s side.

“What happened to you, Anabel?” She asked her unresponsive daughter who was presently lost in unconsciousness.

An hour later, the healer had arrived and after examining Anabel explained to Mildred that there was nothing he could do for her. She had broken ribs which may have punctured her lungs judging by her shortness of breath. He also believed that she sustained a severe back injury as she appeared to be paralyzed from the waist down. The healer concluded that she would not survive beyond a few hours.

Mildred sat by her daughter’s bedside as she buried her face on the bed and cried bitterly. She was about to lose her only daughter and there wasn’t a thing she could do about it but watch as she died slowly.

“L-Lissa…” Anabel struggled to speak through the hissing in her chest.

“It’s your mother, darling.” Mildred grabbed her daughter’s hand.

“Lissa…” Anabel repeated her sister’s name.

It occurred to Mildred that her daughter was asking for Lissa.

“I will find her, darling.” Mildred hurried out of the bedroom to find Lissa in the next room.

Lissa had heard about Anabel’s riding accident but Mildred refused to allow anyone in her daughter’s bedroom. She wanted her daughter to herself during her last few hours.

“Lissa!” She was surprised to hear Mildred calling at her bedroom door.

Lissa set down the book in her hand before rising from the chair. She opened the door to a teary-eyed Mildred.

“Yes?” Lissa asked her simply.

“Anabel is asking for you.” Mildred replied as held back a sob.

With a quiet nod, Lissa headed towards Anabel’s bedroom.

Lissa caught her breath when she saw Anabel lying on the bed. Gone was the beautiful glow of her skin. It was replaced with a sickly pallor that signaled her imminent death. She pulled up a chair next to the bed, while Mildred retook her seat on the opposite side of the bed.

Lissa watched as Anabel struggled to breathe, but she managed a weak smile.

“Forgive…me...” Anabel whispered the words to her.

It was difficult to be angry with Anabel when she was dying right beside her. She looked frail and her eyes were filled with pain.

“I forgive you, Anabel.” Lissa said softly to her as she gently grabbed her hand.

“Where’s…Thorin…?” She asked weakly.

“He should be on his way.” Lissa lied, offering her sister a small comfort.

Mildred remained silent the entire time, listening intently as the sisters talked to each other.

In that moment, Lissa did not see Anabel as the person who pushed her into the river in an attempt to kill her. She also did not see the self-centered woman she had become once she discovered that she could wield her beauty to her own advantage.

No, Lissa saw the child she used to play with when they were little girls. The child who used to grab her hand and run outside with her to catch butterflies, pick wildflowers, and play hide-and-seek. The child who happily brushed Lissa’s hair then tied countless ribbons on her tresses, leaving poor Bertie with the task of removing each one from her hair.

Those were their happy memories together which Lissa will treasure for the rest of her life.

Mildred caressed her daughter’s face. “You mustn’t speak, my darling. It’s too painful for you.”

Anabel was unresponsive as she stared blankly at the ceiling.

“Just know that I love you, darling…always.” Mildred whispered, tears streaming down her face.

Lissa continued to hold Anabel’s hand as she waited for the inevitable. She shed silent tears for her sister.

By this time, Anabel was no longer aware of her surroundings. Images of Thorin were flickering in her mind: the first time she saw him in the woods; the first time he kissed her tenderly; the first time they made love, and the first time he told her he loved her. Thorin promised he would return for her, and she will wait for him forever.

“Thorin…” Anabel whispered his name as she slowly slipped into the grips of death.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning, Anabel was buried next to her father. It was a private burial service, attended by the Lanwall household only.

Ironically, today was Lissa’s twentieth birthday, but she did not plan to voice this to anyone. How could she possibly celebrate another birthday without thinking of Anabel’s death?

Lissa quietly took a seat in the parlor room while the rest of the household filed into the house. Mildred sat across from Lissa as she sniffled and dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief.

Bertie brought a tea tray to the parlor room which she set on the table between them. She poured each of them a hot cup of tea. They were both grateful for the soothing beverage.

After Bertie left them alone, an uncomfortable silence settled between them. Lissa did not know what to say to her and she was sure that Mildred was struggling with the same problem.

Mildred took a sip of her tea while she carefully considered her next words to Lissa.

“You can stay here if you like. I’m certain Bertie would be very pleased.” Mildred said quietly, barely making eye contact with Lissa.

It was not an easy thing for Mildred to say to the daughter of her husband’s former mistress; the one she treated with disdain all these years. The truth was that she was going to be alone in this large house—no husband and no daughter. It was the most daunting thought that confronted her at the present time.

“I will give it some thought,” Lissa responded neutrally.

The knock on the door saved they them both from any additional awkward exchange of words.

“I’ll get the door.” Lissa immediately found her escape before any of the servants answered the door.

When she swung the door open, she was met by a towering figure. It didn’t take her long to discover it was Gandalf and to her dismay, he was alone.

“Where’s Thorin?” She asked him, abandoning her good manners.

“…and good morning to you, Miss Lissa.” Gandalf responded good-naturedly.

“I’m sorry, Gandalf…I didn’t mean to sound so rude.” Lissa said apologetically.

“No need to apologize! Just take a look behind me!” Gandalf laughed heartily.

A confused looked crossed Lissa’s eyes as she leaned her head to the side to look behind Gandalf.

Outside the gate, she saw two horses and a person standing next to them. A smile began to form on her lips when she realized it was none other than Thorin.

Without another word to Gandalf, Lissa ran down the stone path with a burst of euphoria and into the arms of Thorin. He held her tightly against his chest as she embraced him. Lissa felt his hand cupping her chin as he bent his head down and drew her into a passionate kiss.

Lissa was the first to withdraw as she tried to catch her breath. Thorin’s eyes were fixed on her.

“Please come home with me.” He said to her as he grew serious, his eyes darkening with intensity.

Lissa sensed the desperation in his voice. If she refused to go with him, it would certainly shatter him…but she didn’t want to refuse. She wanted to be with him more than anything in the world.

Her lips form a smile before she responded to him. “I will go home with you.”

Relief washed over his hardened expression. “I’m so happy to hear that.”

“But first, I’ll need to pack a few things.” She added with a smile.

“Take your time.” He said placing a kiss on her forehead.

“What will it be?” They heard Gandalf's booming voice behind them.

“Lissa is coming home with me.” Thorin announced with a wide grin.

“Well done!” Gandalf congratulated him.

“Gandalf, how did you convince the King to set him free?” Lissa asked him curiously.

“When I mentioned to Thorin that my Gondorian friends provided funding for his quest to reclaim Erebor, I didn’t tell him I was referring to the King.” Gandalf smiled mischievously.

Thorin shook his head as he smiled to himself. “Always the resourceful one.”

“The King will do well to keep me in his good graces as I foresee his enemies warring against him in the near future. A wizard’s friendship always comes in handy during times of war.” Gandalf said proudly.

“Then I’m glad Thorin has you on his side.” Lissa admired Gandalf’s cleverness.

******

Lissa returned to her bedroom and packed a small bag for herself. As she set the bag on the bed, she stopped to gaze at her room one last time. This was the room where she slept since childhood. It was also the room where she met Thorin when he mistakenly climbed through her window searching for Anabel.

“I’m going to miss you, my child.” Bertie’s voice came from the doorway.

Lissa turned to face her. “Please come with me, Bertie.”

“We already talked about this, my dear.” Bertie reminded her.

“I know…but I couldn’t well leave without trying one last time.” Lissa sighed with disappointment.

“Here’s a little something for your journey to Erebor.” Bertie extended a food basket to Lissa that she prepared with much loving care.

“Oh Bertie! You always think of everything!” Lissa happily accepted the basket.

After one last warm embrace, Lissa left the bedroom with her things and headed for the front door.

Before she exited the door, she caught sight of Mildred standing in the parlor room while she talked to the lawyer. She was about to invite him to her husband’s former study room where they can have some privacy.

Mildred suddenly broke away from the lawyer as she made her way to Lissa.

“I suppose this is goodbye forever.” She said matter-of-factly.

“Only time will tell.” Lissa opted for the safest response.

Mildred walked closer to her as she tentatively raised her arms and gave her a quick hug.

It occurred to Lissa at that very moment that this was the first time that Mildred had ever hugged her.

They exchanged their last goodbyes, before Lissa walked out the door to join her love.

******

One hour after the lawyer departed, Mildred could only stare with disbelief at the document containing her husband’s last will and testament. She had struggled to maintain her composure while the lawyer explained her husband’s last wishes. Now she was able to hide behind the privacy of her bedroom.

After Mildred finished reading the document for the fifth time, she broke down and began sobbing bitterly as she cursed her dead husband for dividing his estate into three equal parts.


	21. Chapter 21

“This is where I part ways with you.” Gandalf announced.

“Where are you headed?” Thorin asked him.

“I’m heading northwest to visit my friends in The Shire.” Gandalf replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Your hobbit friends…” Thorin commented, somewhat bemused.

“Indeed.” Gandalf looked forward to spending more than a few nights there, enjoying the company of his small friends along with great food and drink.

“Very well, then. I bid you farewell, but do not be a stranger. Surely you remember the path to Erebor.” Thorin reminded Gandalf with mild amusement.

“I shall be on that path when you least expect it. Farewell my friends!” Gandalf called out to them as he rode away.

It was with some regret that Lissa watched the wizard disappear in the horizon. She and Thorin were now alone and this fact gave her some pause. They both had traveled together before but it was a little different now.

Lissa remembered how she felt when she ran into his arms earlier. They shared their very first passionate kiss which left her feeling strangely unsettled. There were many things that she did not understand about her body. For instance, while Thorin was kissing her deeply, she felt an unfamiliar ache in her core. The only person she would have dared ask about this was Anabel, but she was no longer alive. She wondered about Dis and quickly dismissed the thought. Lissa feared that Dis would share their private discussion with Thorin. She would be completely mortified if such a thing were to happen. Lissa had kissed a few boys in the past and could not recall feeling anything like this. But none of them kissed her the way Thorin kissed her that morning. After all, they were just boys.

 _What else don’t I know about myself_ , she wondered anxiously about her own ignorance.

So troubled was Lissa by her thoughts that it did not escape Thorin’s notice, especially now that Gandalf was not a distraction between them.

“Are you having second thoughts?” Thorin asked her as he drew his horse closer to hers.

Lissa couldn’t very well share her present thoughts with him so she opted for a white lie and prayed he wouldn’t notice.

“I have a lot on my mind,” which wasn’t entirely untrue.

“Lissa, you can tell me anything.” He said pulling at her horse’s reins, bringing them both to a sudden stop.

She swore softly under her breath for letting down her guard. His eyes bore into hers as he waited for her response.

Lissa hated herself for using her sister as the perfect excuse.

“I didn’t want to bring this up while you were talking with Gandalf…” She hesitated. “We buried Anabel this morning.”

Thorin was shocked by the revelation. “Anabel is dead? How?”

“It was a riding accident.” Lissa would not reveal where Anabel was headed when she fell off the horse. The last thing she wanted was for Thorin to feel guilty about Anabel's death.

“I’m sorry, Lissa. I know this must be difficult for you.” Thorin said placing a comforting hand on her back.

“I’ll be fine. I’ve made my peace with her.” Lissa hoped he would be satisfied with her response.

Sensing Lissa’s reluctance to dwell on this topic, Thorin decided not to question her any further.

“I’m glad for you, Lissa. Let’s keep moving…we must reach the clearing up ahead before nightfall.”

******

After traveling for several hours, they made it to the clearing in the mountains. Night was quickly approaching as they hastily set up camp.

Less than one hour later, they sat before the crackling fire which warmed them against the light autumn chill in the air.

“You have suffered much this week.” Thorin said as he gazed at her face in the glow of the fire.

“So have you.” Lissa responded.

“I have suffered worse…but you don’t deserve this. You’re so young and innocent.” He said as his hand caressed the contours of her face.

“Innocent?” Lissa arched a brow at him. She couldn’t help but wonder if he regarded her as a simple young girl.

“Does it bother you that I called you that?” Thorin asked her as his hand settled under her chin.

“Only if you see me as a mere girl.” Lissa responded, her cheeks blushing lightly.

“Hardly…” He leaned slightly towards her as he placed a tender kiss on her lips.

This kiss did not possess the fierceness of the one they shared this morning, but she was feeling that same ache once again.

Lissa pulled away from him suddenly in an effort to regain control of her body which seemed to have a mind of its own.

“Is something wrong, Lissa?” Thorin asked with a perplexed look in his eyes.

“No…no. Not at all.” She said as her breathing began to quicken, a fact he did not miss as he caught sight of the rapid rising and falling of her collarbones.

“Did I frighten you?” Thorin asked her gently as he placed an arm around her, drawing her closer to him.

Lissa shook her head. “No. I think I frightened myself.” She laughed nervously.

He smiled at the honest response borne by her innocence.

“There’s no need to be frightened. You are always safe with me.” He said as his lips descended upon hers again.

His tongue lightly traced the outline of her lips before sliding between her teeth and exploring her mouth. He loved the way she tasted; pure like the first rain of spring.

Lissa was more relaxed now as she allowed herself to get lost in his ardent kiss. She enjoyed kissing him; he made her feel like a real woman—not an inexperienced girl. As his lips slowly separated from hers, his fiery eyes bore into her eyes, almost trying to possess her.

“Lissa, I want to make love to you,” he whispered in his husky voice.

She was recovering from the spinning inside her head before his words fully registered. She could only stare back at him as she searched for the right response. Part of her wanted to experience lovemaking with him but another part of her feared that she would disappoint him with her inexperience. _Would he compare me to Anabel?_ It was an irrational fear but she felt it nonetheless.

“You seemed troubled.” Thorin observed with those keen eyes of his.

It almost seemed unfair that he was able to read her so well. There wasn’t much she could hide from him.

With a great deal of hesitation, Lissa shared part of her thoughts with him.

“I fear I will disappoint you,” she responded demurely before shifting her eyes away from him.

“Don’t look away from me, Lissa. You mustn’t be afraid to tell me anything. Besides, you can never disappoint me.” He said kissing her softly on the forehead.

Lissa forced herself to meet his gaze. He smiled encouragingly at her.

“Do you mean that?” She asked him, feeling more at ease.

“Of course I do.” Thorin replied reassuringly as he began kissing her lips once again.

As Lissa became lost in his kisses, she felt him carefully undress her, exercising the greatest of caution so as not to frighten her.

Lissa resisted the strong urge to cover herself when she lied on her back, on the wool blanket that was covering the ground. No male has ever seen her naked and it was a bit overwhelming for her.

“You look beautiful, Lissa.” He said softly as he began removing his clothes.

Her cheeks burned furiously as she watched him, but her body responded in direct opposition to her mind. Lissa felt that now familiar aching in her core, signaling her desire for him.

A soft gasp escaped her lips when she caught sight of his nude body, especially the area below his waist.

 _He will certainly tear me apart_ , she thought fearfully.

Sensing her concern, he slowly positioned himself beside her on the ground.

“I promise I will be gentle with you.” He placed a soft kiss on her lips. “I love you, Lissa.” He said tenderly.

“And I love you.” Lissa responded as she returned his kiss.

They kissed for a while longer before he moved to the side of her neck and began kissing the sensitive area there. Lissa felt a tingling sensation running down her spine, warming her body in an instant.

She felt Thorin moving down her neck and onto her breasts, his hand fondling them while his tongue slowly circled her tightened nipples. Her body trembled with pleasure when he began nibbling at the sensitive tips of her nipples. Lissa felt a clenching of her core and in that instant, she knew that she wanted him inside of her, no matter how painful it would be. She had never felt the sensations that he had awakened throughout her body which was causing her to abandon all inhibitions.

Lissa angled her body in an attempt to place it beneath his as an open invitation.

“It’s too soon, my love. Let me pleasure you.” He said softly.

“But I am ready,” She said breathlessly, her eyes gleaming with desire.

“Soon, my love.” He replied gently but firmly.

Lissa decided to trust him, knowing that he was the more experienced one of the two.

Thorin gave her a teasing smile as he lowered himself to her waist and began licking her navel. She felt his lips moving down further as he placed his hands against the inside of her thighs and began pushing them apart. Lissa resisted ever so slightly as her mind began fighting her body for control. Her resistance quickly melted away when she felt him kissing the inside of thigh as he positioned himself between her legs.

Lissa felt his lips moving from her inner thigh to her sex, where he began placing light kisses causing her body to squirm. His sweet torture heightened her desire for him, driving her close to madness.

Just when Lissa thought she had reached the peak of pleasure, he drove her to new heights when his tongue deliberately circled her sex until he slowly drove it inside her. Lissa gasped with ecstasy as she felt the flickering of his tongue inside the tender flesh of her sex. Her fists curled around the wool blanket beneath her as she bit her lips, fighting the urge to scream, but he was making that nearly impossible. It was as if he had taken control of her body, willing it to feel whatever he desired.

She was about to lose all control when he stopped with a suddenness that left her heart racing as she struggled to catch her breath. Lissa met his fiery eyes as he slowly positioned his body on top of hers. Lissa recoiled ever so slightly when she felt the length of his erection against her waist. Thorin immediately felt the tenseness that suddenly overtook her body.

“Lissa, please relax…” He whispered in her ear as his hand grabbed the side of her hip, holding her firmly in place as if to prevent her from escaping…but she had no plans to escape.

It then occurred to Lissa that while he was driving her insane with desire, he was probably keeping his own pent up desires at bay—until now. Thorin’s eyes told her that he was ready for her and he was not about to be denied.

Thorin wanted her like no other and waited long enough for her. His lips came down on her mouth in a fiercely possessive kiss. Lissa felt his erection pressing into her sex. She flinched with pain as his length drove further into her, stretching her. When the sharpness of the pain intensified, a cry escaped Lissa’s mouth as she, in an act of sheer panic, tried to remove her body from under the weight of his muscular body.

“Don’t be afraid, my love. The pain will lessen.” He said to her in a soothing tone.

No sooner were the words out of his mouth, Lissa felt an easing of her pain. Once the pain had dulled, she began to enjoy the intimacy she was sharing with him, the feeling of being one with him as their bodies moved in a rhythm of their own. This was all so new to her and yet so special that she never wanted the moment to end.

When he reached his climaxed, she loved the way his body trembled against hers and the way he gasped her name.

Lissa closed her eyes as she nestled herself against Thorin’s broad chest. He drew her closer as he wrapped his arms around her body. She felt so small against him but she also felt very safe…but mostly, she felt loved by him. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was Thorin placing a tender kiss on the top of her head.

******

After traveling for hours the next day, without much rest, they were both relieved when the Front Gate of Erebor came into full view.

They were happily greeted by Bofur as they dismounted their horses. He chattered excitedly about how splendidly the construction work was progressing.

Thorin placed his arm around Lissa’s waist as he led her inside. Bofur watched them with a measure of curiosity. His mind was filled with many questions, but he decided it was best to remain silent about it.

Hunger brought the two of them into the dining room which was mercifully empty at the moment. There was a large pot of chicken stew simmering on the stove. Thorin pulled off the lid as he examined the contents.

“It smells so delicious.” Lissa commented as she eyed the stew hungrily. Neither one of them had eaten anything for hours as they tried to reach Erebor before nightfall.

Thorin turned to Lissa, his eyes gazing at her adoringly as he placed a kiss on her lips.

“Well isn’t this lovely!” exclaimed the voice behind them. They were both startled by the sound of Dis’s voice, like two small children caught in the middle of mischief.

“Dis, how are you?” Thorin asked her casually.

“Doing well, my brother…but not half as well as you.” Dis smirked at him wickedly as she hugged Lissa.

“That’s enough, Dis.” Thorin said turning his back to his sister as he poured some stew into a bowl which he handed to Lissa. Then he poured one for himself.

The three of them sat at the dining table and ate while Dis, who had already eaten, did most of the talking.

After they were finished, Dis pulled Thorin to the side.

“What is it, Dis?” Thorin was not in the mood to be questioned by his sister about Lissa.

“It’s about Lissa.” Dis hoped to get his attention.

“What about Lissa?” He asked her, not liking where the conversation was headed.

“We received a letter from her father which revealed some things that were quite shocking.” Dis informed him.

“Yes. We learned about it while we were in Gondor. Lissa was his mistress’s daughter.” Thorin replied, somewhat relieved.

“Is that all you learned?” Dis asked him.

“What else is there to be learned?” Thorin eyed her suspiciously.

“Then you don’t know and I’m certain neither does Lissa.” Dis shook her head.

“Her father died before Lissa could talk to him. What is it that she doesn’t know?” Thorin asked impatiently.

“Lissa’s mother is still alive. She’s here in Erebor.”


	22. Chapter 22

“Dis, that’s impossible. Her mother died during childbirth.” Thorin thought Dis was misinformed.

“It’s in the letter her father wrote!” Dis replied, annoyed that he doubted her.

Thorin stared at his sister momentarily, trying to digest her words.

“I want to see this letter.” Thorin demanded.

“Shouldn’t we give the letter to Lissa?” Dis asked.

“No. She’s already been through enough. I want to make certain this is true.” Thorin said protectively.

“Haven’t you listened to a single word I just said? I met her mother—she is here! Besides, Lissa is not a child and you cannot protect her from the truth.” Dis was beginning to lose her patience with her stubborn brother.

“What proof do you have that she is Lissa’s mother?” Thorin asked, still disbelieving.

“Do you think I would make such a statement without sufficient proof?” Dis shook her head with frustration. “I feel like hitting you over the head with an iron skillet! Be grateful we're not in the kitchen!” Dis said losing her temper.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Thorin said calmly, knowing it would drive his sister insane.

Dis glared at her him before she responded, knowing exactly what her brother was trying to do.

“Her father names the mother in his letter. He also includes other details that one may confirm simply by asking her.” Dis explained.

******

After spending almost an hour in a hot bath, soothing her aching body, Lissa reluctantly left the comfort of the tub and began drying herself. She slipped into a simple light green dress that Dis bought from the merchants that were beginning to set up in the makeshift marketplace of the area that was once the great city of Dale. The rebuilding effort had doubled recently as more people poured into the area to assist with the construction work.

As Lissa sat on the bed and began brushing her hair, she saw Thorin walking through the door of the bedroom they now shared.

Thorin stopped in front of her, removing the brush from her hand and tossing it on the bed. He brought her to her feet in a warm embrace while kissing her deeply.

“I miss you, love.” He said softly.

“It has only been a few hours since we last saw each other.” Lissa teased him.

“Yes. The world is conspiring to keep us apart.” He said placing a kiss on the side of her neck as his arms tightened around her.

“So I see.” Lissa couldn’t help but laugh at his comment.

Thorin gazed at her with amusement, enjoying the sound of her laughter.

“There’s someone I would like for you to meet.” He said suddenly.

Lissa looked at him questioningly. “Who is this person?”

“Someone very special.” He replied evasively.

“You will not tell me more about this person?” She asked curiously.

“You will see for yourself.” He responded.

After Lissa finished brushing her hair, Thorin led her to the level below them where they stopped before a door that led to a small room. She began fidgeting nervously as she wondered about the person she was going to meet. _Someone special?_ _Was this a family member?_ She had already met his only living sibling along with his nephews and she knew his parents were dead.

“Lissa, relax!” Thorin said with a soft chuckle.

“I hate that you can read me so well.” Lissa responded somewhat annoyed.

“That’s a good thing.” He smiled at her, taking some comfort in the fact she could not deceive him the way her sister had.

When Thorin opened the door, Lissa stepped inside and saw a familiar woman sitting on a chair before a small wooden table. The woman slowly rose from her seat as her eyes became fixed on Lissa.

“Who is she?” Lissa whispered to Thorin, gripping his hand tightly.

“Ask her.” Thorin smiled at Lissa as he pried her fingers from his hand.

Thorin kissed Lissa lightly on the cheek before leaving her alone with the stranger.

As Lissa walked closer to the woman, she recognized her as one of the displaced people of Esgaroth who was staying temporarily in the Great Hall. She was the woman who sat silently in the hall and said very little to those around her. Lissa recalled Dis telling her that she did not know her story or even her name.

“I remember seeing you before but I don’t know who you are.” Lissa said tentatively.

“They didn’t tell you.” The woman smiled at her while struggling to fight back tears.

“No…” Lissa replied softly.

“I am your mother.” No sooner were the words out of her mouth, the woman swept Lissa into a tearful embrace. “I never thought I’d see this day.” She cried.

Lissa’s eyes widened with shock. Surely she misheard this woman’s words. She felt very awkward being in the arms of this stranger who wept for her.

“That’s not possible…my mother is dead.” Lissa whispered as the woman released her.

“Is that what they told you?” the woman appeared distressed.

Lissa nodded slowly as she stared at her face.

“It isn’t true. I’m very much alive and my name is Melissa…Melissa Greenfield” She revealed her name to her.

“Melissa? Is that why I was named Lissa? After you?” Lissa asked curiously.

“Perhaps but I cannot say for sure. It wasn’t the name I had chosen for you.” Melissa replied sadly.

“I have so many questions.” Lissa said looking very overwhelmed.

"Why don’t we sit down and talk?” Melissa said, regaining her composure.

After they were both seated at the small table, Melissa exhaled softly, wondering where she should begin.

“I met Gordon, your father, while I was living alone in Esgaroth, just over twenty years ago. I lived with my grandmother until she died a month prior to meeting Gordon. He was there on business and we happened to cross paths. He was quite the charmer and I was just a simple eighteen-year-old girl. I was flattered by his attention and we quickly became acquainted with each other. He never once told me that he was married…that is until I discovered I was pregnant with you.

“I asked your father if he would marry me. I was willing to live anywhere with him. That was when he revealed to me that he was already married and was quite content with the way things were—a wife at home and a mistress in another city. I was furious with him and told him I didn’t want to see him anymore. I was more than willing to raise my child alone. That was when I saw a different side of him. Gordon became bitter as he didn’t want to end the affair; he wanted to remain in my life especially now that I was carrying his child.

“I was adamant about keeping him out of my life. He shouted insults at me and threatened to take you away from me. I never saw him again after that and didn’t give much thought to his threat.

“Months later, I met a woman named Ellen, who claimed to be a midwife and she offered to deliver my baby. We quickly became friends and I began to trust her.

“When I went into labor, Ellen was by my side, encouraging me patiently. Finally, the time arrived when I delivered you. Ellen gave me a tonic which she claimed would help me with the pain of afterbirth. I remember holding you in my arms briefly before the tonic sent me into a deep sleep. I awoke the next morning to discover that both you and Ellen were gone. I never saw her again. My guess is that she disappeared with you during the night and brought you to Gordon who probably paid her handsomely for her work.” Melissa closed her eyes, shaking her head of the dreadful memories that haunted her.

“I had no idea…I’m speechless.” Lissa was stunned by everything she heard.

She hadn’t realized that her father was such a monster. He had always been so kind to her until the day that she left with Thorin.

“Enough about my sad story…you—you have grown into a beautiful young woman. I hope you were treated well. It couldn’t have been easy growing up in the same house with your father’s wife.” Melissa wondered with great concern.

“Father was kind to me and Bertie, one of our servants—our cook, helped raised me. She was very good to me.” Lissa smiled at her mother reassuringly.

“You turned twenty yesterday. I never forgot your birthday.” Melissa reminded her.

“Yes…I did.” Lissa nodded.

“Where do we go from here? I would like to be in your life if you’d have me.” Melissa said hopefully.

“I think I would like that very much.” Lissa smiled at her.

“Perhaps one day you’ll even call me Mum.” Melissa smiled at her.

“We were quite formal at home…but Mum sounds nice…when the time is right.” Lissa replied.

Melissa smiled, satisfied with the response.

“Who is this Thorin person to you?” Melissa asked with motherly curiosity.

Lissa smiled to herself before responding. “He is someone special. Someone I love.”

“I can tell he cares about you very much and he’s also very protective of you. He asked me a thousand questions just to be sure I was truly your mother.” Melissa chuckled lightly.

“I’m sorry about that.” Lissa felt terrible for Melissa.

“It’s all right. I’m just happy you found someone who loves you. You deserve that.” Melissa replied. “By the way, he asked me to give this to you…it’s from your father.” She said picking up an envelope from the table.

Lissa reached out for the envelope. After she removed its contents, she read the letter aloud for Melissa to hear. In it, Gordon revealed the truth about her mother and what he did to her. He asked for their forgiveness and in effort to make things right, he is leaving a third of his estate to Melissa. Lissa would also get a third and his wife, Mildred, would receive the remaining third.

“How awful for Mildred…” Melissa said softly.

“She wasn’t very kind to me.” Lissa responded.

“You cannot fault her for that. Your father forced her to accept his mistress’s child in her own home. It couldn’t have been easy for her.” Melissa said sympathetically.

“I suppose you’re right.” Lissa whispered.

Melissa decided to lighten the mood a little. “Dis was kind enough to offer me a guestroom here. Having very little to do, I’ve spent my time decorating it. Would you like to see it?”

“I would love to see it.” Lissa said eagerly.

“Great! It will be our first mother-daughter activity.” Melissa said proudly as they made their way to the door.

As they talked quietly while walking down the hallway, Lissa heard a voice behind her calling her name.

When Lissa turned around, she was surprised to see that it was Kili who had called her.

“May I speak with you?” He asked her nervously.

Melissa spoke before Lissa replied to Kili. “It’s all right, Lissa. I’ll be in the room that’s four doors down.”

She gave Lissa a quick hug before continuing on to her room. Kili seemed relieved that he would not have to wait until later to speak with Lissa.

“Yes, Kili?” Lissa asked him, wondering what was on his mind.

“Would you mind if talked in there?” He gestured toward the room that she and Melissa had just occupied.

Lissa thought it a bit odd that he was making such a request.

“Sure.” She responded, thinking there was no harm in it.

She was the first to enter the room while Kili followed her inside, closing the door behind them.

“Can you tell me what this is about?” Lissa asked, unable to contain herself.

“I wanted to tell you that I’m very happy you’re back. My uncle did not react well when he noticed my interest in you…so I decided to stay away. But now I realize that was a mistake; I should’ve followed my heart.” Kili rambled nervously as he struggled to find the right words.

“I don’t understand. What exactly do you mean?” Lissa was perplexed by his words.

Kili inhaled sharply before slowly releasing his breath.

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you, Lissa. I’m in love with you.” His eyes searched her face anxiously.

Lissa remained speechless, shocked by his confession.


	23. Chapter 23

Before Lissa could respond to Kili, she was interrupted by the sudden knock on the door.

When the door swung open, she was met by a not too pleased Thorin.

“What are you two doing in here?” Thorin’s displeasure was more than obvious.

“We’re having a private discussion.” Kili responded in what sounded like a challenging tone.

“Is that so? Then I say this private discussion is over.” He declared with an edge in his voice.

Lissa looked at Kili pleadingly, not wishing him to fight with Thorin. To her relief, he seemed to get the message when he stormed past Thorin and into the hallway.

Thorin stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him. His eyes looked upon Lissa with disappointment.

“I stopped by to check on you and your mother…you couldn’t imagine my surprise when I find you here alone with my nephew.” He spoke in steady tone as he tried to contain his emotions.

“It isn’t what you think. I was with Melissa in the hallway when Kili called me and asked if he could speak with me.” Lissa tried to explain.

“Why didn’t you speak to him in the hallway? Why was the door in this room closed?” Thorin asked as he took a step closer to her.

“He wanted to talk in here. I didn’t see any harm in it.” Lissa replied.

“Well I don’t like it. I do not want to see you alone with another male.” Thorin was no longer bothering to hide his anger.

“Thorin, we were just talking.” Lissa replied, not believing how irrationally he was behaving.

“What did he say to you? Do not lie to me.” He said in a threatening tone.

“Why are you behaving this way?” Lissa asked with a hurt look in her eyes.

“Answer my question.” He demanded coldly.

“He said he was happy I’ve returned and he hasn’t stopped thinking about me…then…” Lissa was very uncomfortable telling him this. She knew he was not going to react well.

“Then what?” He pressed.

“Then he told me that he’s in love with me…” Lissa responded, bracing herself for his reaction.

Thorin closed his eyes as he drew in his breath sharply. He opened his eyes in an exhale as he stared at Lissa for the briefest moment.

“Why would he say such a thing to you? Did you mislead him in any way?” Thorin asked her suspiciously.

Lissa gasped, not believing what she was hearing from the one she loved.

“This is exactly what I had feared…you don’t trust me. You think I’m just like Anabel.” Lissa accused him as she fought back her tears.

“That isn’t true. I only fear that you are too inexperienced to know when to avoid trouble. Had I not arrived when I did, he would have certainly kissed you.” He said in a condescending tone.

“Are you implying that I’m a simpleton who's incapable of exercising her own discretion?” Now it was Lissa’s turn to be angry.

“I’m done with this conversation. I have all the information I need.” He replied dismissively.

“What do you intend to do?” Lissa asked him.

“I’m sending Kili away. Do you have any objections?” Thorin glared at her.

“I think you’re being too hasty.” Lissa glared back at him.

“So you do object? Be honest, Lissa. Do you fancy him? Perhaps you like that he is younger.” Thorin challenged her.

“I cannot believe what I’m hearing from you. You’re not the same person who professed to love me yesterday.” Lissa began to cry.

“What am I to believe when I find you talking to him behind closed doors and then object to my sending him away?” Thorin was now shouting at her.

“I only object for Dis’s sake…it would break her heart if you sent her son away.” Lissa cried.

“Do not worry about my sister…I can handle her myself.” Thorin said as he prepared to open the door.

Then he paused at the doorway. “…and one other thing…I want us to sleep in separate rooms tonight.” He said in a more subdued tone.

Lissa stared at him dumbfounded. “Only hours ago you couldn’t bear to be away from me.”

“A lot has changed since then and I need some time to think.” He responded evenly.

Lissa was rendered speechless as she watched him disappear from the doorway. She felt as if her heart was being torn mercilessly from her chest.

Shortly thereafter, loud shouting could be heard coming from the dining room. Lissa knew that Dis was vehemently opposed to Thorin’s proposition. She could hear them clearly from where she was standing.

“She’s an attractive young woman! Are you going to behave this way every time a male pays her any attention?!!” Dis yelled at her brother.

“This isn’t the same thing. He crossed the line by professing his love for her!” Thorin yelled back.

“What of it??! Do you not trust her to be faithful to you? Or are you punishing Lissa for what Anabel did to you?” Dis asked him pointedly.

“Don’t be ridiculous. One has nothing to do with the other.” Thorin said angrily.

Dis grew very quiet before she responded to her brother.

“I think it does because you are not behaving rationally. If you send Kili to the Iron Mountains, Fili will certainly follow his brother there. If that should happen, I will see no reason to remain here.” Dis said calmly before she walked out of the dining room.

Thorin swore to himself after his sister was gone.

******

Lissa felt terribly guilty for coming between their family. Not knowing what else to do, Lissa headed for mother’s room. She knocked softly on the door before Melissa answered.

“Is everything all right, dear? I heard a great deal of shouting.” She said with a worried look on her face.

“It’s just some family quarrel.” Lissa didn’t want to alarm her mother who had just recently arrived to all of this.

“I see...” Melissa was not convinced. “You seemed troubled.” She observed.

“It’s nothing. Why don’t you show me what you did with the room?” Lissa quickly changed the subject.

“Actually, I have something more exciting to tell you. The construction of a dozen houses was completed this afternoon which means that some of us will have a home again. Dis, who has been very wonderful to me, arranged for me to be one of those people. I leave tomorrow morning.” Melissa said excitedly. She was grateful for the hospitality of the people of Erebor but she yearned for a place that she could call her own.

“That’s great…” Lissa did not appear too enthused about the good news.

“Darling, you mustn’t worry. We will visit each other frequently…I’m not about to lose you again now that I have found you.” Melissa reassured her daughter.

“It isn’t that. It’s something else...” Lissa said slowly as she struggled with her thoughts.

“Lissa, whatever it is…you can tell me.” Melissa gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Lissa nodded slowly as they took a seat on the bed.

******

The next morning, Dis was cooking breakfast while her sons sat at the dining table. They were talking quietly about the events that transpired yesterday evening.

Fili and Kili grew quiet as soon as Thorin appeared at the doorway. Kili immediately rose from his chair and left the dining room without acknowledging Thorin. Fili walked over to his mother and after giving her a quick peck on the cheek, followed his brother.

Dis remained focused on her cooking while Thorin watched her silently from the doorway. He was well aware that his family was very unhappy with him at this moment. He couldn’t very well push away his few surviving family members.

“I am sorry, Dis.” He said softly, swallowing his pride.

Dis sighed deeply. As much as she loved her brother, there were days when he drove her to madness with his outbursts. Last night, she came very close to packing and leaving Erebor with her sons. In the end, her love for her family kept Dis from making any rash decisions.

“Does this mean that Kili stays in Erebor?” She wasn’t ready to accept his apology.

“Yes. He stays. I overreacted yesterday.” He replied as he approached his sister.

“I’m glad to hear that.” She responded while her eyes remained focused on the sizzling skillet.

Dis felt her brother place an arm around her back as he placed a kiss on her cheek. It was impossible for her to continue to be angry with him as she abandoned the skillet and hugged him tightly. She quickly returned her attention to the stove before she burned this morning’s breakfast.

“I must speak with Lissa. I was very harsh with her…she didn’t deserve that.” Thorin said contritely.

“You’re an hour too late. Lissa and her mother left Erebor permanently this morning.”


	24. Chapter 24

“What do you mean Lissa left Erebor with her mother?” Thorin stared at his sister with disbelief.

“Lissa went to live with her mother in Dale. She felt responsible for our family strife...she didn’t want to tear our family apart.” Dis said removing the heavy skillet from the stove.

“That’s ridiculous, Dis. Why didn’t you stop her?” Thorin was visibly upset.

“Stop her?? What am I...her guardian? her jailer? She isn't a prisoner here; she may come and go as she pleases." Dis said with no small amount of irritation.

"You could've asked her to wait to speak with me." He couldn't believe that Dis didn't convince her to stay.

Almost as if she were reading his mind, Dis added, “Besides, I wasn’t on your side this morning, especially after the way you treated her.” Dis placed bacon and eggs on a plate before shoving the plate at him.

“I already told you that I regret that. You should have alerted me.” He said taking the plate and shoving it away.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Dis asked him impatiently.

“I’m not hungry. Do you know where they’re staying?” Thorin asked her.

“I’ll tell you as soon as you finish your breakfast.” Dis said smugly before walking out of the dining room.

Thorin followed her out into the hallway. “Dis, I’m not in the mood for your games this morning. Please tell me where I can find Lissa?”

Dis halted in her steps as she turned to face Thorin. “I will lead you there myself just to prevent you from doing anything foolish…but first, you will eat breakfast.”

“Must you be so difficult?” Thorin asked her with frustration.

“Remember, I’m the only one who knows where to find her. You better do as I say.” Dis advised him.

Thorin muttered irritably under his breath before he reluctantly returned to the dining room.

Dis chuckled softly to herself.

******

Thorin and Dis rode down the path that led to Dale.

“I think it would be best if you let me do the talking. These women were very upset before they left.” Dis cautioned him.

“Do you expect me to simply stand there and say nothing?” Thorin asked her with irritation.

“You didn’t see them this morning. Lissa’s eyes were swollen from crying the entire night.” Dis said shaking her head.

“Don’t you think I feel terrible about that?” Thorin said, feeling tormented by his own guilt.

“I am certain you do, my dear brother. In the future, I would advise you to think before you speak…or better yet, don’t say anything at all.” Dis lectured him as she came to a stop before a small cottage with a blue door.

“Is this the house?” Thorin asked, ignoring her previous words.

“This is it.” Dis replied while she dismounted her horse then tied it to a nearby post. Thorin followed her lead.

Dis gave Thorin a warning look before knocking on the door.

"Remember what I said to you...I'll do the talking." She gave him one last reminder.

He was clearly annoyed by her comment as he rolled his eyes.

It wasn't long before Melissa answered the door, appearing somewhat perturbed by their presence.

“I’m sorry but I wasn’t expecting any visitors…my home is sparsely furnished.” Melissa said apologetically to Dis.

“Forgive the intrusion, but we do not plan to take up much of your time.” Dis responded cordially.

Ignoring his sister’s advice, Thorin stepped forward and addressed Melissa.

“I would like to speak with Lissa.” His voice was filled with anxiety.

Dis gave him a look of annoyance which he also ignored.

Melissa's demeanor quickly changed when she looked from Dis to her brother. She did not appear pleased to see him there.

“I’m afraid that’s not possible. Lissa has taken a sleeping tonic and she is not to be disturbed.” Melissa said sternly.

Her daughter did not sleep a wink last night. Lissa had spent most of the night crying pitifully in her arms as she suffered her first heartbreak, much like herself twenty years ago.

“Please let me see her? I promise I won’t wake her.” He pleaded with her.

Melissa relented as she swung the door open and allowed them to enter her home.

After showing him the way to Lissa’s room, Thorin headed in that direction while Dis remained with Melissa.

He slowly opened the bedroom door as he stepped inside the room quietly.

Lissa was lying on her side in the small bed, sound asleep. Thorin knelt on one knee beside the bed as he watched her sleep, wishing he could take back every hurtful word he said to her yesterday.

He noticed the light sheen of sweat on her forehead and reached out his hand to wipe it away. As soon has his skin touched her forehead, his eyes widened in alarm. Lissa’s skin felt hot against his own; she was burning with a high fever.

Thorin quickly left Lissa’s side and returned to Melissa and Dis who were engaged in quiet conversation.

Melissa took one look at his eyes and knew that something was wrong.

“Lissa has fallen ill.” Thorin informed her as he struggled to contain his emotions.


	25. Chapter 25

Melissa rushed to Lissa’s bedroom to check on her. As she placed the back of her hand on her daughter’s forehead, she felt the unnaturally high temperature of her skin. Her eyes turned to Thorin and Dis, who were standing at the doorway.

“She isn’t well. I must find a healer. Perhaps the woman who sold me the tonic at the market can help.” Melissa said rising to her feet.

“I’ll join you.” Dis offered.

“I’ll remain with Lissa; she shouldn’t be left alone in her condition.” Thorin commented.

Melissa hesitated for a moment before responding. She didn’t want her daughter to awaken and find herself alone with him, but she couldn’t disagree with him. Lissa should not be alone.

“All right. We won’t be long.” Melissa responded after receiving a reassuring nod from Dis.

Once Melissa and Dis departed, Thorin pulled a chair and sat beside Lissa. He knew Melissa was not entirely pleased with him and he only had himself to blame for that.

Lissa shifted in her sleep, her eyes opening momentarily and then closing, unable to make sense of her surroundings in her feverish state.

Thorin feared he would lose Lissa to whatever illness was plaguing her. He also knew that if she recovered, she may not want him in her life.

As much as he hated to admit it, his sister was right. He needed to make the effort to think before he spoke...especially where his beloved was concerned.

He often allowed his emotions to rule him when he was passionate about something. He couldn’t deny the fact that he was insanely jealous where Lissa was concerned. It had not been this way with Anabel, but part of him believes that his love for Lissa is much deeper than what he felt for her sister. Lissa was a woman whom he had the opportunity to know at a much deeper level, whereas Anabel was someone who met with him secretly, a few hours each day, and these encounters were mostly sexual in nature.

In less than one hour, Dis and Melissa returned with an older woman who followed Melissa into the bedroom where Lissa was lying asleep.

Thorin and Dis waited outside the bedroom.

“You didn’t try to wake her, did you?” Dis asked him suspiciously. She remembered how anxious he was earlier about talking to Lissa.

“I said I wouldn’t disturb her, didn’t I?” Thorin responded irritably.

“Good. Now let’s hope she recovers quickly from whatever is ailing her.” Dis hoped for everyone’s sake.

Thorin began pacing back and forth, his anxiety mounting with every passing minute.

"She is going to be fine." Dis was willing to say anything to make him stop pacing.

"You don't know that!" He hissed at her.

"Thorin, please calm down. You're not helping anyone by behaving this way." Dis tried to keep her voice calm, sensing that her brother was highly agitated.

Thorin stopped his pacing, sighing heavily. Then he looked at his sister. "I love her, Dis...I don't want to lose her."

Dis placed her arms around him in a warm embrace. It was very rare for her brother to bare his feelings to her. She knew he was afraid.

"I know you love her...we must remain hopeful." She said in a soothing tone.

They waited in silence until Melissa and the healer emerged from the bedroom.

“Do you know if she has fallen ill prior to this?” Melissa directed the question at both Thorin and Dis.

Dis looked at Thorin. “You have been with her the longest. Have you observed anything unusual about her health?”

“She fell ill over a week ago when we were traveling from Gondor to Erebor. I found a family that was kind enough to let us spend the night.” Thorin remembered that day like it was yesterday.

“Only one night?” the healer asked. “If she was this ill, she required at least several days of rest. Whatever was ailing her then has once again taken her due to lack of proper rest.” She said with a note of disapproval.

“If rest is what she needs then she will get plenty of it here.” Melissa assured the healer.

“Very well then. I must go now since there is nothing more I can do for her. Good day.” The healer said before leaving the house.

“You and Lissa are welcome to stay in Erebor. We have several healers there and Lissa will get the care that she needs.” Thorin offered.

“Thank you for your generous offer but what my daughter needs right now is plenty of rest and a mother’s love. Lissa will get that right here and not in the place where she just suffered her first heartbreak.” Melissa struggled to contain her anger and bitterness.

“I am sorry. It was a misunderstanding—” Thorin tried to explain.

“Please leave. I need to be alone now.” Melissa said as she turned her back to them, not wanting them to see her cry.

Dis grabbed Thorin’s arm, warning him to remain silent.

“We would be very grateful if you would send us word of any change in Lissa’s condition.” Dis said softly to the anguished mother.

Melissa simply nodded, never turning to face them.

Thorin and Dis left the house immediately and headed for Erebor.

Meanwhile, Melissa heard Lissa’s voice calling out to her from the bedroom.

Melissa entered the bedroom and found Lissa struggling to sit up on the bed.

“No, no. You must rest.” Melissa said as she helped Lissa lie down.

“I heard voices…” She said in a hoarse whisper.

“Thorin and Dis just left…they were concerned about you. The healer assured us that you would be fine if you receive the proper rest.” Melissa adjusted the blanket around Lissa.

“Thorin was here?” Lissa asked weakly.

“Darling, you mustn’t worry about him now. It’s important that you rest.” Melissa said placing a hand on her daughter’s forehead which was still very hot to the touch.

“I want to talk to him…” Lissa whispered.

Melissa sat on the chair beside the bed and began smoothing back her daughter’s hair. The daughter that was so cruelly taken away from her, twenty years ago, by Gordon; the very man who told her he loved her and couldn’t live without her.

“Thorin is no good for you, darling. He is cruel and he will only break your heart again.” Melissa said softly while she kissed her daughter’s forehead.


	26. Chapter 26

“There’s nothing else you can do but wait.” Dis said to her brother as they entered through the gate of Erebor.

“I don’t like waiting.” Thorin muttered grumpily.

“Yes, my dear brother, I am very well aware of that. In the meantime, why don’t you take the time to talk to Kili. The tension between you two is driving me absolutely mad.” Dis said, feeling the beginning of a dull headache.

“I will talk to him.” Thorin responded, walking away from her.

“Do it soon!” Dis called after him as she stopped before Balin who appeared anxious to speak with her.

Balin smiled at Dis. “Tough nut to crack, isn’t he?”

Dis rolled her eyes. “To say the least..." she sighed. "Is there something on your mind, Balin?” She quickly got to the point.

“I’ve talked to Thorin about this, as his adviser, but I’m not making any progress with him.” Balin began with hesitation.

“What is this about?” Dis asked him with a slight frown.

“We should have weekly council meetings to discuss the future of our kingdom as well as the roles that each of us will play in this.” Balin explained to Dis.

“I see…how soon would you like to meet?” Dis asked him.

“Tomorrow.” Balin blurted out. He was eager to embrace his role as adviser to the King. There was much to be done and only he was mindful of the smallest detail.

“Balin, for our first meeting to be productive, we must wait until we receive word of Lissa’s health. I’m afraid Thorin’s focus lies with her now.” Dis explained.

“How long must we wait? There is much that needs to be discussed.” Balin appeared distressed by Dis’s explanation.

“A few days at most.” Dis hoped this would satisfy him. “In the meantime, I will ask Thorin to keep this in mind.”

“Thank you, Dis. I knew I could count on you.” Balin appeared relief, his mind now furiously at work on the topics for the first meeting.

Dis left him alone as she headed for the kitchen which she very well knew she would have to relinquish as soon as things came to order in Erebor. It has been ages since she last felt like a princess.

******

Thorin was back in the small room where he caught Kili and Lissa talking to each other in secret. This time, at his sister’s advice, he was here to mend his relationship with Kili.

His nephew sat across the table from him, fidgeting nervously as he struggled to meet his eyes. It was apparent that he did not wish to be here.

“Kili.” Thorin began. “I’d like to apologize for losing my temper the other day.”

Kili nodded, his eyes fixed on the table. Thorin remained silent as a way to get his attention. He succeeded when Kili looked at him expectantly.

“I too am sorry…I didn’t know that you and Lissa were involved. I wouldn’t have pursued her had I known this.” Kili said, his voice trailing off.

“That was my fault. I should have made that clear to you.” Thorin responded in an even tone.

“Is she planning to return to Erebor?” Kili asked curiously.

“I cannot say at this moment.” Thorin responded honestly.

Kili hoped Lissa wouldn’t return. It was too difficult for him to bear the sight of her after having built up the illusion of a romance with her.

“If she does…I promise to stay away from her.” Kili assured his uncle, but only he knew this was more for his own benefit.

Thorin seemed content with the outcome of their discussion.

******

Several days later, Thorin received word that Lissa was recovering nicely.

“I plan to visit her this afternoon.” Thorin informed Dis in a decisive tone. “I’ve already sent word to Melissa.”

“Then I shall go with you.” Dis feared he couldn’t be trusted to behave rationally, especially where Lissa was concerned.

“No. I will go alone and I don’t wish to quarrel with you about this.” Thorin said firmly, a slight edge in his voice.

Dis knew when to press forward and when to retreat. This was the time to retreat.

“Very well. I only ask that you heed my warning—think before you speak.” Dis cautioned him.

“I will,” he stated simply.

Somehow, Dis did not feel comforted by his words; she knew him too well.

“Lissa may tell you something you do not wish to hear. What then?” Dis asked him.

“I’m prepared for whatever she has to say to me.” Thorin asserted. Deep down inside he wasn’t so sure, but he wasn’t about to share this with his sister.

******

When Thorin met Melissa at the door, she greeted him coolly as she invited him in.

“What exactly do you want with my daughter?” Melissa asked him in a direct tone. She did not want to mince any words with him.

Thorin’s eyes assessed her carefully before he responded.

“I do not blame you for wanting to protect your daughter, but I assure you that I have no intention of causing her any harm. I love her and I wish to pursue a future with her.” Thorin said calmly. He feared Lissa’s mother was going to be an obstacle to their relationship.

Melissa smiled politely at him before she spoke. “Lissa is in the kitchen. Right this way.” She pointed towards the back.

Thorin thanked her as he made his way there.

When he reached the kitchen’s doorway, he was surprised to find Lissa standing before the stove—cooking. He was mesmerized by the sight of her.

“I didn’t know you could cook.” Thorin said from the doorway, an adoring smile on his face.

Lissa straightened her shoulders when she heard his voice. Her mother had not announced his visit to her which left her feeling a bit out of sorts.

“There is a lot you do not know about me.” Lissa said turning her head to him.

Thorin’s heart sank at the coolness in her eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

Lisa fought to remain impassive as she met Thorin’s eyes which desperately searched hers for any sign of wavering. She needed to tell him exactly how she felt about the incident in Erebor. She couldn’t very well do that if she flung herself into his arms and told him how much she had missed him.

“You’re looking well, Lissa. I was worried about you.” Thorin broke the silence between them.

“You need not be concerned; I am much better now.” Lissa said evenly.

“I cannot help it if I worry about you, or have you forgotten that I love you?” Thorin was stung by her words.

“It’s somewhat unclear to me after the way you treated me when you caught me talking with Kili.” Lissa pointed out to him.

“Lissa, I am very sorry about that…I overreacted. I realize now you did no wrong.” He tried to explain.

“That is not how you treat the person you profess to love. Is this what I can expect if I chose a future with you? Would you kick me out of our bedroom every time you’re angry with me? My father and his wife had separate bedrooms…I do not want that for myself.” Lissa was becoming agitated with each word.

“I promise you it wouldn’t be that way between us. Please let me prove it to you.” He took a step closer as he sought to comfort her.

“Please don’t.” She raised her hand stopping him in his tracks.

That mere gesture sent his mind reeling.

“You cannot possibly end what we have over a quarrel. Please be reasonable.” He pleaded with her.

This was not the outcome he had hoped for.

“I am being reasonable.” She shot back at him. “I don’t want to ignore something that will end up hurting me in the future.”

Clearly this was not going very well, Thorin thought. There had to be something he could do or say to win her back.

“Please tell me what I must do to win you back.” He was willing to do almost anything.

“I need time away from you…time to sort out my feelings.” Lissa said softly.

“How much time do you need?” He was distressed by her request.

“I will be traveling two days from now…I expect to be away not more than three weeks.” She said vaguely, not wanting to reveal too much. She feared he would send someone to follow her.

“Where are you going?” Thorin asked, not happy that Lissa would be away for so long.

“I’m traveling west and that is all I am willing to say. Please do not press me for any more information.” She said firmly.

If he wanted to keep her in his life, he had to concede to her terms.

“As you wish.” Thorin said with resignation.

There was nothing else he could say to her to change her mind. It was time to return home. He wished her a safe journey before he departed for Erebor.

******

Lissa found her mother in the parlor room reviewing some documents with a man she did not recognize. Melissa looked up and motioned for her to join them.

“What is this about?” Lissa asked with a confused look on her face.

“This is Lester, your father’s lawyer and adviser. He’s here to discuss your father’s last wishes regarding his estate.” Melissa introduced him.

Lester rose from his seat as he shook Lissa’s hand. Once they were all seated, he proceeded to explain the terms of Gordon’s will. They were each to receive a third of all his assets—this also included his widow, Mildred.

“I will not take any proceeds from the sale of the house. It isn’t fair that his widow should be kicked out of her own home. I’m certain she has suffered enough.” Melissa was adamant about this point.

“I feel the same way. I don’t want any part of the house.” Lissa agreed with her mother.

After they signed the documents and provided additional information for the transfer of assets, Lester concluded his meeting with them.

Once they were alone, Melissa asked Lissa the question that was nagging her during their meeting with Lester.

“What have you decided to do about Thorin?”

“I didn’t end it with him…I simply asked him for some time to sort my feelings for him. This journey is most timely as it will allow me to do just that.” Lissa explained.

“I think that is wise. I’m proud of you.” Melissa smiled at her.

“It was awfully kind of Hilda to invite me on this journey with her husband.” Lissa commented offhandedly.

“You will find some of the best healers in Rivendell. Hopefully, this will give us some peace of mind about your health.” Melissa silently hoped her daughter was not stricken with some terrible illness that was waiting to resurface.

Lissa had paid Hilda, the healer, a visit to thank her for helping her when she fell ill. Hilda mentioned her upcoming annual visit to Rivendell and invited Lissa along. Hilda thought she would benefit greatly from Elven healing powers.

******

The day of her journey to Rivendell arrived faster than Lissa had anticipated. Fortunately, Melissa was an expert at packing the essentials for long journeys such as this one.

“I will miss you, darling.” Melissa hugged her daughter at the door while Hilda and her husband Carl waited outside on horseback.

The journey proved to be longer than Lissa expected. Being advanced in years, Hilda and Carl stopped frequently to rest. After five days of travel, they finally arrived at Rivendell.

Lissa was amazed by its beauty which bordered on the magical side. She also noticed that Rivendell was buzzing with activity. Many visitors such as themselves were arriving and being greeted at the entrance by servants.

“Where is Lord Elrond?” Lissa asked Hilda curiously as they joined the rest of the guests at the entrance.

“He is most likely inside the house, entertaining the guests who arrived earlier. You shall meet him soon enough.” Hilda smiled at her.

Once inside the house, they were led to their private quarters where they began to unpack and settle in. Next, they headed to the banquet hall to join the rest of the guests for dinner.

The guests were a mixture of Elves, Men, and Dwarves, the latter being the least in number. There was much chatter and laughter as the wine poured freely. A servant seated Lissa and her traveling companions at the end of the table beside some guests, coincidentally, from Gondor. Lissa did not recognize them but decided to engage them in polite conversation.

Lord Elrond stopped at their end of the table and quickly greeted Hilda and her husband. Hilda introduced Lissa to him and he greeted her warmly, inviting her to make herself at home.

After hours of listening to endless chatter and observing the effects of excessive drinking by the guests around her, Lissa decided to retreat to the balcony nearby for some fresh air. She did not particularly drink much tonight, but finding a quiet spot in the open air was just the break that she needed.

“Good evening, Lissa.” She was startled by the eerily familiar voice behind her.

Lissa saw Thranduil standing at the entryway with a lazy smile on his face. Her instincts were prompting her to flee but she resisted the urge, not wanting to be rude. Their last encounter had been a very unpleasant one and she did not want to be reminded of it.

“Good evening, Thranduil.” Lissa said in a polite tone that belied her contempt for him.

Thranduil did not waste any time getting to the point. “I see you have arrived without the company of your beloved. Are you running away from him, Lissa?”

His words began to make her skin crawl. In that instant, she decided to abandon her good manners and flee to her guest room.

Sensing her impending escape, Thranduil shifted himself ever so slightly, blocking the entryway with his tall imposing height.

Lissa caught her breath when she realized he was trapping her in the balcony. Her head began spinning as her heart beat rapidly against her chest.

“Why do you block my way?” She finally asked him.

He did not respond immediately as he fixed his eyes on her face. Lissa could only imagine that he was looking for a weakness to exploit. She did her very best to remain impassive; she had no desire to rise to the bait or partake in his cat-and-mouse game.

“If you are trying to run from Thorin, you will not get very far.” His voice dripped with light amusement.

“I’m not trying to run away from him.” Lissa responded angrily.

“Lissa…Lissa,” Thranduil said her name with mock disappointment, “We both know that you are.”

Lissa tried to slow down her breathing in an effort to remain calm.

“Please let me through…” She could hear the shakiness of her own voice.

“Once he learns the truth, he _will_ come for you.” He said ignoring her request.

Against her better judgment, Lissa decided to humor him. “What truth, Thranduil?”

Thranduil’s lips broke into a cruel smile. “You are carrying his child."


	28. Chapter 28

Balin waited patiently for Thorin to arrive at their first council meeting. He was already twenty minutes late. His brother Dwalin was sitting next to him with a bored expression on his face. He felt he was wasting precious time which he could be spending overseeing the mines and the construction work.

Dis rose from her seat at table. “I will find him. Surely he has been delayed.”

She prayed her brother wasn’t still in bed sleeping as she made her way to his bedroom.

After a few knocks on the door, Dis pushed the door open. The room was empty and the bed was unmade.

“Well at least he slept last night.” She said with relief.

“Are you lost?” Thorin asked behind her.

Dis spun around at the sound of his voice. “Where were you?”

“Down in the mines…where is Dwalin?” He asked, perplexed by the absence of one of his most reliable friends.

“Have you forgotten about our council meeting this morning?” She asked him with a frown.

“Is that today?” He asked flatly

“Yes. I reminded you yesterday.” Dis said slightly annoyed with him.

“I must have forgotten. Well, let’s not waste any more time…let’s go.” Thorin said impatiently.

Dis stared after her brother before she followed him. She knew he was brooding over Lissa and now everyone had to tread carefully around him.

Balin smiled with relief when he saw Dis walked into the room with Thorin.

They took their seats at the table while all eyes were fixed on Thorin, wondering if his dark mood was about to resurface.

“Let’s begin.” Thorin nodded at Balin.

After making a brief statement on the purpose and mission of the council meeting, Balin brought the first topic to the table.

“Each day our people continue to pour in from the Blue Mountains and other parts of Middle-earth. They seek leadership and a prosperous life in Erebor. The leadership I speak of is in this very room. We must assume that role promptly before the people begin to murmur against us.

“Thorin, we should schedule an official crowning ceremony for you and we must not delay about this.” Balin turned to Thorin.

“Very well. When would you like to schedule this ceremony?” Thorin asked somewhat subdued.

“The day after tomorrow,” was Balin’s quick respond.

Thorin only nodded. “Continue.”

“I strongly recommend that the royal family begin acting and looking the part. Dis, effective immediately, you must abandon your kitchen duties. The kitchen is no place for a princess.” Balin said in a lecturing tone.

“That’s ridiculous! Who is going to feed my sons?” Dis was outraged by the request.

“You heard Balin. Do as he says! Your sons can feed themselves.” Thorin rebuked her.

Dis was startled into silence by Thorin’s harsh tone.

“Dis, we can hire servants to handle the cooking as well as all the needs of the royal family.” Balin explained.

“I wish to personally handle the hiring of our new cook.” Dis said tightly.

“You have until the end of this month—that’s two weeks. If you do not succeed, Balin will hire someone. We will not discuss this any further.” Thorin said with finality as he motioned for Balin to continue.

The meeting continued this way for another hour where they discussed everything from proper attire to mining and their army.

After the conclusion of the meeting, everyone departed from the room except Thorin and Dis. It was obvious to him that his sister was unhappy with many of the changes that were proposed.

“If you don’t like it here, you can always return to the Ered Luin.” Thorin said to her before rising from his seat and leaving the room.

Dis knew she would have to conform or be separated from her sons. Lissa’s absence has caused Thorin to throw all of his energy into his kingdom. Dis silently hoped that Lissa returned to her brother very soon.

******

Lissa’s head was spinning uncontrollably as she slumped onto the stone bench on the balcony. As much as she despised the manipulative Thranduil, she sensed that he was telling her the truth. This was the last thing she needed right now; her relationship with Thorin was on shaky ground.

She felt Thranduil’s hand on her shoulder.

“If you are not ready to share your secret with Thorin, my kingdom will provide you with the perfect hiding place.” He said in his most comforting tone which Lissa knew to be less than genuine.

Any help that Thranduil was offering to her only served his own purpose, and that was to antagonize Thorin.

“I’m not going anywhere with you.” Lissa said after regaining her composure.

“Perhaps you will change your mind in the morning.” He smiled. “In the meantime, I will ask one of the healers to tend to you…you’re not looking too well.” Thranduil said as he walked away.

After one of the healers examined Lissa, he declared her to be in perfect health. He also confirmed that she was with child and recommended plenty of rest.

That night, Lissa lied wide awake in bed, almost numb, as she contemplated her fate. She was not going to share the news of her pregnancy with her traveling companions or with her mother once she returned home. It was important that she allow herself some time to think clearly without the constant chatter of the people around her.

******

Her time in Rivendell came to an end rather quickly, or at least it appeared that way since Lissa was desperately trying to buy herself some time. Would her mother suspect that she was pregnant? Just this morning, she was struck with the first wave of nausea. It was only a matter of time before everyone learned the truth about her condition. Thranduil departed a day ago but not without reminding her of his offer. Lissa, of course, declined.

It was late morning when they departed for Dale. The journey back home lasted about five days with Hilda beginning to complain that she couldn’t possibly return to Rivendell next year—she felt she was getting too old for these long journeys.

When their journey mercifully came to an end, Lissa was grateful to return to the comforts of home. She noticed that while she was gone, Melissa had kept herself quite busy. There were pieces of furniture that weren’t there before she left for Rivendell.

“I’m trying to make our place more homely.” Melissa chuckled while she showed Lissa around, asking for her opinion on other furniture pieces she was planning to purchase.

Lissa would have been more interested in this conversation if she wasn’t feeling so exhausted.

“I’m going to bed.” She finally said to her mother.

“Oh dear! You must be tired from your journey and here I’m babbling about new furniture.” Melissa said with a twinge of guilt.

“I promise I will be better company in the morning.” Lissa smiled before retreating to her bedroom.

Sometime during the night, Lissa was awakened by sharp, abdominal pain.

“M-Melissa…” She called to her mother weakly.

After the second call, Melissa made her way in the dark carrying an oil lamp which she placed on the small table beside Lissa’s bed.

“What’s wrong, Lissa?” Melissa looked at her daughter’s face with concern.

Before she could respond, Lissa cried as another sharp pain tore through her body.

Melissa began to panic, not knowing what was ailing her daughter.

It didn’t take her long to figure out what was happening to Lissa once she pulled back the blanket and saw the large blood stain on her sleeping gown.

“Lissa!” She cried out, shocked to discover that her daughter was pregnant.

“It hurts…” Lissa cried out.

“You’re losing the baby…is it Thorin's?” Melissa asked her.

“Yes…he doesn’t know.” Lissa gasped as she writhe in pain.

“Oh darling…I must call Hilda. She will know what to do.” Melissa said as she prepared to head out.

“No!” Lissa cried out.

“Lissa, you need a healer…you could die, darling.” Melissa tried to reason with her.

“Mum...please call Thorin.” Lissa said weakly.


	29. Chapter 29

Melissa didn’t know whether she was startled by Lissa calling her ‘Mum” or that she was asking for Thorin. Either way, she needed to act quickly before Lissa's condition worsen.

“I will tell him, darling, but first, I must find Hilda.” Melissa said squeezing her daughter’s hand.

Lissa nodded weakly.

Melissa ran out into the night, her head flooded with memories of her own pregnancy and the night she lost the child that she only held briefly in her arms.

Tears began streaming down her face as she tried to mount the horse that Dis gave her as a gift.

"Not now...you must keep it together." She said to herself as she began riding towards the healer's house.

Shortly thereafter, Melissa awoke Hilda with her loud knocking. Fortunately, Hilda was devoted to her craft and did not seem disturbed or annoyed by the late hour call. She simply wanted to help and she saw it as her duty.

After describing Lissa’s condition to Hilda, Melissa directed her to the house while she continued on to Erebor, urging her horse to go faster.

When she reached Erebor, she was met by two guards standing watch at the front gate. She asked to see Thorin or his sister. Instead, she was met by Bofur who appeared perturbed by Melissa's presence at the gate in the middle of the night.

“Is something the matter?” He asked her, wondering if this involved Lissa.

“I need to see Thorin. Lissa is not well and she is asking for him.” Melissa hoped he wouldn’t refuse to see her daughter but a lot can change in several weeks.

“I’m sorry. Thorin is not here. He departed yesterday morning for the Iron Hills to meet with his cousin.” Bofur informed her regretfully, then he asked, "Has Lissa fallen ill?"

"Yes. She is not well." Melissa replied.

She wouldn't volunteer any additional information, preferring that Thorin hear the details directly from Lissa.

The news of Thorin's absence was devastating to Melissa. She wanted to do this one thing for her ailing daughter and now she was forced to return home empty-handed. _Poor Lissa is going to be heartbroken_ , Melissa thought with despair.

There was nothing left to do but return home; her daughter needed her.

“Thank you, Bofur,” was all she could say.

“He is expected to return tomorrow.” Bofur tried to be helpful to the anguished mother.

Melissa nodded sadly as Bofur helped her mount the horse.

******

“I gave her something to ease the pain but it’s only a matter of a few hours before her body rids itself of the pregnancy.” Hilda said in a somber tone as the two sat in the parlor room.

“Hilda, I cannot thank you enough for helping my daughter through this.” Melissa said, her eyes beginning to tear up.

“It’s my duty to help those who are ailing. Now come, my dear...we must keep watch over your daughter.” Hilda said rising from her seat.

Lissa was in a fog from the tonic that Hilda had given her but she was still aware of the pain that was ripping through her with a little less sharpness now. She sensed Hilda and her mother sitting nearby, talking quietly to each other.

Every now and then, Melissa would whisper something soothing to her but she could barely make out anything that was being said to her. Her focused remained on the pain now that it was evident that Thorin would not come to see her.

Within that long, hour of arduous pain, Lissa lost her unborn child.

Lissa fell into a deep slumber as Melissa and Hilda quickly got to work around her. They changed the bed sheets and her sleeping gown. Afterwards, they covered her with blankets to keep her warm and comfortable.

Her sleep was filled mostly with strange dreams. Lissa saw her father riding his favorite horse, Dagger, while he called out to her to follow him with laughter in his voice. Then she saw Anabel placing fragrant flowers by her bedside before turning away to leave.

“Don’t go away,” Lissa heard herself whisper after her, but her sister quickly disappeared in a mist.

Lissa was only half awake when she felt her mother gently smoothing back her hair from her forehead. It was quite possible that she had been talking in her sleep.

As she slowly opened her eyes and began focusing on her surroundings she saw it wasn’t Melissa who was sitting beside her. It was Thorin.

“You came.” She said in a small whisper.

“As soon as I heard.” He smiled gently at her while he caressed her face.

Lissa smiled back at him, forgetting the dull ache in her abdomen. She had missed him so much that she wanted to sit up and embrace him but she felt too weak to manage this.

“Where were you?” Lissa asked him. “I was visiting my cousin Dain in the Iron Hills. How are you feeling?” He asked her.

“Like I was trampled by a horse.” She managed some humor in her state. “I am better…but you do know that I lost it.”

“Yes…I do know and I only care about your well being.” Thorin grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

Lissa smiled at him lovingly, wishing he would remain by her side until she fell asleep again.

“I want to take you with me.” He whispered to her, knowing that her mother was in the other room.

“I’m afraid I’m in no condition to travel.” Lissa reminded him teasingly.

“I meant when you are feeling better.” He smiled at her.

“Then yes, I will go with you. Will you visit me until then?” Lissa asked hopefully.

“Every day, my love.” He said placing a tender kiss on her lips.


	30. Chapter 30

As the days moved on, Lissa’s health improved dramatically. Melissa mentioned that Thorin’s visit may have something to do with that. Lissa couldn’t disagree with her.

Eventually, Lissa broke the news to Melissa about her impending move to Erebor.

“Why must you move, darling? Thorin can continue to visit you here?” Melissa asked in a hurt voice.

“I cannot expect a King to take time out of his busy schedule to visit me every day. If I live in Erebor, we can see each other every day and it will help our relationship become stronger. It will also give the people of Erebor the opportunity to get to know me better…this is important to Thorin. He intends to marry me but only when I’m ready to set that date. In the meantime, I will have my own quarters in Erebor…separate from his.” Lissa hoped her mother wouldn’t try to make her feel guilty about leaving her.

Unexpectedly, Melissa’s features lit up. “He intends to marry you?”

She had not been certain that Thorin meant it when he once told her that he wanted a future with her daughter.

“He does.” Lissa smiled happily.

“In that case, I’m glad to hear it. I only want you to be happy…to have all the things I never had.” Melissa said in a reflective tone.

“I leave tomorrow.” Lissa hated to spring this last minute detail at her mother, but part of her had believed that she would oppose it. Now she realized this was no longer the case.

“So soon…I barely have time to absorb everything you just said to me.” Melissa appeared a bit overwhelmed.

“I’m sorry…Mum. I didn’t think you would approve.” Lissa said apologetically.

“I do approve…it’s just so sudden. That’s all.” Melissa was quick to reassure her.

“I promise I will visit and you are more than welcome to stop by…spend the night, if you like.” Lissa didn’t want her mother to think that she was abandoning her.

“Well…what are you waiting for? Let’s start packing!” Melissa clapped her hands as she headed into the bedroom to help Lissa sort out her things.

******

By late morning, Lissa’s packed belongings were placed in the carriage that Thorin had sent for her. After giving her mother one last hug, the driver helped her into the carriage.

Melissa waved at her daughter from the doorway—only Lissa could not see the tears that her mother was silently shedding for her.

 _If only I could have you to myself for a little while longer_ , Melissa thought to herself. She understood that her daughter was in love and was planning a future with Thorin. She had to accept the few moments that she would get with Lissa and make the best of them.

The carriage soon arrived at the entrance of Erebor. To Lissa’s delight, Thorin was waiting for her in front of the gate with his sister beside him. She couldn’t help but notice how regal the two siblings appeared in their royal garments. Apparently, a lot had changed since her last visit to Erebor.

Thorin quickly helped her climb out of the carriage, pulling her into a warm embrace.

After a long welcoming kiss, Thorin released her. Dis arched her eyebrows as she watched them from a discreet distance. She slowly stepped closer once they were separated.

“May I hug her?” Dis asked Thorin facetiously.

“Of course you may.” Thorin looked at his sister oddly, not always keen to her sense of humor.

Dis hugged Lissa tightly. “You cannot imagine how thrilled I am to have you back. I’ll finally get him out of my hair.” Dis whispered into Lissa’s ear while she embraced her.

Lissa chuckled softly at Dis’s comment. Then she took a closer look at Dis.

“You look quite regal in that beautiful gown. Please tell me that you’re not cooking dressed like that.” Lissa said admiring her gown.

“No. I’m not…my brother made certain of that.” Dis rolled her eyes at Thorin.

“But she continues to pester the new cook.” Thorin said casting a warning look her way.

“I cannot help it if I want my sons to have their meals exactly to their liking. Besides, she isn’t any good.” Dis responded slightly annoyed at her brother.

“You hired her.” Thorin reminded her.

“I had no choice. You only gave me two weeks to find a cook.” Dis complained.

Lissa sensed that she was in the middle of some sibling tension.

“Enough, you two!” Lissa was surprised by her own outburst. “I’ve only just arrived.”

“My apologies, Lissa. Why don’t I take you to your quarters so you can get settled in?” Dis offered as she quickly glanced at Thorin, hoping he wouldn’t follow them. She was itching to ask Lissa many questions.

To Dis’s relief, Thorin had to be elsewhere but before he left them alone, he made sure to leave Dis with one last reminder.

“Dis, please try not to pry.” He said after kissing Lissa on the cheek.

Two servants followed them, carrying Lissa’s bags.

“What is he talking about? I most certainly do not pry.” Dis said with indignation.

Lissa laughed, knowing that there was some truth in Thorin’s words even if Dis refused to admit it.

Dis brought Lissa to a door that led to her private quarters. A young servant was standing beside the door, waiting for their orders.

“Lissa, this is Kami.” Dis introduced the young servant. “She is your personal maid and will see to all of your needs.”

Lissa nodded politely at Kami while Dis swung the door open to her new quarters.

The inside was beautifully decorated with new furniture and magnificent tapestries. There was a large sitting room where Lissa could entertain guests, a bathroom, and a bedroom with an adjoining dressing room.

Lissa’s face was filled with amazement at the size of her new quarters.

“These quarters are worthy of a queen!” Lissa exclaimed as her eyes took in everything around her.

“My dear, do you not know that you will be our future queen?” Dis chuckled.

Lissa remained silent as the words sunk in her head. She hadn’t given too much thought to becoming queen. All she had cared for was being with her love and becoming his wife some day. Will she be worthy of the royal title? Will the people of Erebor accept her as their queen?

“Do not let it trouble you. Everything will happen at its appointed time and you will be ready for it.” Dis said, almost reading her mind.

“You’re right, of course.” Lissa replied, shaking the thought from her head.

“Are you feeling better now?” Dis inquired about her health.

“Yes.” Lissa replied tightly. It wasn’t the sort of thing that she wished to discuss with Dis—not at this moment.

“I don’t mean to pry. I’m only concerned about you.” Dis hoped she wasn’t crossing the line.

“It’s all right, Dis.” Lissa smiled at her.

“I will leave you with Kami and she will help you settle in. I must pay a visit to our cook before she ruins our next meal.” Dis said as she prepared to leave.

“Dis? Thorin won’t be pleased.” Lissa warned her.

“It will be our little secret.” Dis gave her a conspiratorial wink.

Lissa spent most of the day organizing her belongings while Kami fretted around her.

“Milady, you mustn’t do all this work…it is my duty as your servant.” Kami said nervously. She was terrified of displeasing Thorin.

“Do not worry, Kami. There are certain things that I’ll insist on doing myself.” Lissa smiled kindly at her.

That evening she enjoyed dinner with the lively group. Thorin and Dwalin were missing at the dinner table. Lissa tried not to show her disappointment. She hadn’t seen him since her arrival this morning.

Kili seemed more at ease with Lissa after some initial awkward moments at the table. Lissa was relieved that Kili was over his crush for she knew he wasn’t truly in love with her. It was important that she remained on good terms with those closest to Thorin, especially the members of his family.

That night, she settled into her comfortable bed with one of her books. While she read, her mind kept reflecting on the day and the reality of her new life. She would be lying if she denied being a little afraid—afraid that things would not go well for her here.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the light knock on the door. Before she could rise from the bed and slip into her night robe, the door swung open.

She smiled with delight when she saw Thorin. He was equally pleased to see her, having been occupied with his kingly duties the entire day.

“I hope I did not wake you.” He said kissing her tenderly as he sat beside her on the bed.

“No—I was reading.” Then she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I have missed you today.”

“I too have missed you…but this is my reward. After a long, grueling day of work, I get to hold my beloved.” Thorin kissed her again as he lifted her carefully and sat her on his lap.

Lissa longed to be loved by him, to feel his warm skin against hers. She slowly drew him into a passionate kiss. His hands caressed her body through the delicate fabric of her sleeping gown.

“We cannot do this, my love.” Thorin said after he reluctantly withdrew from their kiss.

“Is something wrong, Thorin?” Lissa asked him, her eyes wide with distress.

Thorin smiled at her, caressing her face. “Stop your worrying…nothing is wrong.”

Lissa relaxed at his words. “I cannot help myself.” She smiled.

“You will be my queen someday and I prefer to court you properly. That is why we have separate quarters.” Thorin explained to her.

“Is this your way of twisting my arm into setting a wedding date?” Lissa asked teasingly.

“I would never do that to you. Besides, your body is still recovering from its loss.” He said cradling her in his arms.

“I love you, Thorin…more than I did before you walked through that door.” Lissa said softly, and she meant every word.

They continued to talk quietly into the night until Lissa drifted off to sleep. He tucked her in carefully before he returned to his own quarters.

******

The next morning, an unexpected visitor arrived at the gate of Erebor. One of the guards notified Balin who happened to be nearby.

Thorin, Lissa, and Dis were having breakfast in the dining room when Balin found them and shared the news.

“Gandalf?” Thorin was not certain that he heard Balin correctly.

“Yes. It’s Gandalf and he's brought along a lady friend.” Balin informed him.

“Lady friend?” Thorin asked narrowing his eyes.

Dis grinned with amusement, eager to hear more.

“Well, I don’t know precisely the nature of their relationship, but she is here with Gandalf nonetheless.” Balin explained himself further.

“Then we must greet our guests. They have come a long way to see us.” Thorin said pushing back his chair.

The four of them made their way to the entrance and when they spotted the so-called lady friend of Gandalf, no one was as surprised as Lissa. Her eyes widened with surprise.

“Bertie!” She cried out with delight.

Bertie immediately rushed to Lissa and hugged her like a long lost relative.

“Oh how I’ve missed you, my child!” She exclaimed.

“This is the best gift anyone could give me. How long do you plan to stay?” Lissa asked her.

“If it isn’t a huge imposition, I would like to stay until I find a place in Dale.” Bertie gave her the surprising news.

“Of course you may stay!” Lissa looked at Thorin who was quick to give his approval.

“She may stay as long as she wishes.” He smiled at Bertie, knowing how important she was to Lissa.

“I also hear that Erebor is in need of a cook. Bertie here is a fantastic cook and I say this from personal experience.” Gandalf praised Bertie generously.

“Good! We can get rid of the one we hired recently. Her cooking skills leave much to be desired.” Dis complained.

“Or she can stay and help me with the chopping and cleaning. I can certainly use the help.” Bertie suggested with a big smile.

“All right. But please keep her away from the stove.” Dis warned her.

Gandalf and Bertie were invited inside where they were led to a large comfortable sitting room.

“Why now, Bertie? I thought you would never leave Gondor?” Lissa asked her friend.

“The place is not the same without you and you know very well that you are like a daughter to me. I never had any children of my own. This is where I belong now.” Bertie smiled at her.

Lissa was comforted by Bertie’s words. Having Bertie right here in Erebor was a good omen. Somehow she knew that everything was going to work out just fine.

******

_Six months later…_

Hilda lectured the new queen of Erebor on the importance of proper rest.

“You are still young but you are not invincible.” Hilda warned her in a maternal tone.

“Thank you, Hilda. I promise I will heed your advice.” Lissa smiled at her.

After the healer departed from her quarters, Lissa sat on the chair in the sitting room. She needed a moment to catch her breath.

Just then, her husband walked into the room with a look of concern on his face. He quickly knelt before her, grabbing her hands tightly.

“What did the healer say to you?” His piercing blue eyes betrayed the anxiety he was so desperately trying to hide for her sake.

Lissa smiled gently at him as she disengaged one of her hands from his grip and placed it on the side of his face.

“I am with child. You’re going to be a father.” She could hardly contain the joy inside of her.

“Truly?” He smiled broadly, something he rarely did except around her.

“Yes, my love!” She said excitedly.

Thorin buried his head with relief on her lap while Lissa ran her fingers through his luxurious mane cascading down his back.

“You mustn’t worry so much about me, my love.” She felt guilty for causing him so much anxiety in the past few hours. She had fainted earlier while dismounting her horse.

Thorin lifted his head and gazed at her lovingly. “You ask me to do the impossible. You are the Arkenstone of my heart.”

He always had a way of melting her heart. Lissa reached down, drawing her face close to his as she kissed his lips softly.

She was about to withdraw from him when he held her firmly in place and kissed her ardently. Her fear that he would not want to touch her during her pregnancy was quickly erased as he lifted her and carried her to their bed.

Lissa lied on her back, staring into his blazing eyes as he untied the front of her sleeping gown. She was relieved that he wasn’t staying away from her body just because she was carrying their unborn child. However, it didn’t escape her notice that he was handling her with the greatest of care.

After removing her sleeping gown, his eyes traveled down to her breasts which were now slightly swollen from her pregnancy. His hands reached down and cupped them. She arched her back at her own body’s heightened sensitivity, no doubt, brought on by the pregnancy.

Lissa felt his warm lips on her skin, sending tiny shivers down her spine. She moaned with pleasure when he began sucking her breasts, his tongue teasing her nipples. Her fingers dug into his hair, curling around his long locks and pulling them gently.

Just when she thought her body could no longer withstand the sweet torture, Thorin carefully moved his body over hers as he slowly began to enter her. They have been together for more than six months but she still had to brace herself in anticipation. She felt his erection spreading her tightness as he paused briefly to allow her time to adjust to his size. After the initial discomfort had passed, they abandoned themselves to their own sweet world of love and pleasure.

This time, when they climaxed together, Lissa couldn’t stop the scream that escaped from her lips. She felt herself go limp against him as the waves of pleasure coursed throughout her body. He held her tenderly against his chest as he whispered lovingly to her.

After lying in each other’s arms for over an hour, Lissa’s mind began racing with thoughts of the child growing inside her womb and the type of mother she would be.

“I can hear you thinking,” Thorin whispered to her with a smile.

“I’m thinking about our unborn child,” she said kissing the tip of his nose.

“I know you will be a wonderful mother.” He said reassuringly.

Comforted by his words, Lissa snuggled closer to her husband.

“Am I keeping you from your duties?” It suddenly occurred to her.

“No. I’m spending the rest of the day with my wife.” He said without any regret.

“When do we share the news with the others?” Lissa asked him, almost guessing his response.

“Tomorrow morning…right before we announce it to the Kingdom.” Thorin responded.

“I figured as much.” Lissa chuckled softly.

“You cannot blame me for wanting you all to myself today.” Thorin said holding her possessively.

His kingly duties often kept them apart but once they were together they treasured every precious moment.

Lissa kissed him tenderly. “You’re always with me, my love…even when we’re apart.”

 

______________________________________________

The End


End file.
